Hand by hand
by Angie Underscore
Summary: High school universe - FRERARD
1. Chapter 1

HAND BY HAND

* * *

Ça m'aura pris presque deux ans à écrire, mais ça en valait la peine!

Enjoy!

 _Angie_

* * *

(1)

Gee courait dans les couloirs déserts du lycée. S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait encore échapper à la retenue, mais ses chances s'amenuisaient – surtout qu'il fallait en plus qu'il récupère des affaires à son casier, ce qui lui faisait faire un sacré détour.

Gee accéléra, la perspective d'être puni lui donnant des ailes. Il négocia maladroitement le dernier virage et, manquant tomber, il déboula dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvait son casier. Sans même s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, il se dirigea droit dessus en repoussant les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

À l'autre bout du couloir, manifestement pas plus en avance que Gee, se trouvait ce garçon, le nouveau. Gee ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais il l'avait remarqué dès le jour de la rentrée. D'après les bruits qui couraient, il venait de Californie, mais Gee n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y accorder beaucoup de crédit.

Gee se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester prostré au milieu du couloir. Il était en retard, et puis regarder fixement quelqu'un sans rien dire n'avait rien d'une première approche rassurante. Il se retourna vers son casier et le déverrouilla. Évidemment, ce dernier était couvert d'insultes homophobes, mais Gee les remarqua à peine. Ça faisait deux ans que c'était comme ça tous les jours, il avait appris à faire avec.

Gee attrapa ses livres en laissant son imagination vagabonder. Ce garçon était vraiment très beau, avec ses traits fins et harmonieux, et son sourire... Même si Gee ne tenait pas à l'admettre, il était loin d'être insensible à son charme. Si seulement ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe...

Gee poussa un soupir. Ça ne servait à rien de rêver, à part se faire du mal. De toute façon, il était très peu probable que ce mec soit gay, et si jamais c'était le cas, il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à lui. Gee referma son casier d'un geste las, et se retrouva tout d'un coup nez à nez avec le nouveau. Il sursauta de surprise et eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu se déplacer, et il ne sut comment réagir. Sa respiration se bloqua, et il se sentit idiot comme pas possible. Gee remarqua alors que le garçon ne le regardait pas _lui_ , mais examinait son casier. Il sentit sa lassitude se transformer en désespoir. Les tags donnaient une idée très précise de son orientation sexuelle, et il n'avait envie ni de se justifier sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi, ni d'essuyer des insultes gratuites.

Gee ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose (tout plutôt que ce silence oppressant), mais le nouveau le devança :

« Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Gee le regarda sans comprendre.

« Les tags, je veux dire. » précisa le garçon. « Tu en as souvent ? »

« Euh... Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça... »

Une expression songeuse sur le visage, le garçon marqua un temps avant de poursuivre :

« Et tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? Pour que ça s'arrête ? »

Gee était de plus en plus perplexe. Au lycée, les gens lui parlaient rarement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, alors quoi ? Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

« Ouais... » lâcha-t-il prudemment en refermant son cadenas.

Maintenant, Gee ne voulait qu'une chose, que cette conversation se termine. Il était encore plus dérouté que d'habitude, et il en voulait au nouveau de le mettre dans un état pareil.

« Et ça n'a servi à rien, je suppose. »

Gee releva les yeux, étonné par le ton de sa voix. On aurait dit que le nouveau comprenait ce qui lui arrivait… Bien malgré lui, l'espoir envahit son cœur, renversant le contrôle qu'il avait essayé d'avoir sur lui-même. Ce garçon était en train de lui parler gentiment (fait exceptionnel en soi), et il _compatissait_.

Gee se traita d'imbécile. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de tirer des conclusions pareilles à partir d'une intonation ? Il était vraiment prêt à faire confiance à n'importe qui, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez regretté.

La pendule du couloir sonna discrètement le quart, officialisant le retard de Gee et du nouveau. La même panique passa dans leurs yeux, et ils échangèrent un sourire gêné.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. » fit le garçon en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Gee opina et remit prestement son sac sur ses épaules.

« Tu as cours de quel côté ? »

« Euh, au troisième étage... » répondit Gee.

« Ah, moi aussi, on y va ensemble ? »

Alors qu'ils couraient dans les escaliers, Gee sentit une drôle de félicité l'envahir. Même s'il avait été extrêmement mal à l'aise, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ces quelques minutes passées dans le couloir. Sa vie était bien triste pour qu'il se réjouisse autant d'une simple conversation…

Arrivé devant la porte de sa classe, le nouveau lui adressa un sourire avant de frapper. Gee le lui rendit, mais il avait été momentanément ébloui, et lorsqu'il en fut capable, le garçon avait disparu dans sa classe depuis longtemps. Gee se traita une nouvelle fois d'idiot, mais rien ne pouvait atténuer la joie qu'il ressentait – pas même les regards moqueurs qui se posèrent sur lui quand il entra dans sa propre classe.

(2)

Sans surprise, Gee écopa d'une retenue pour son retard du lundi matin, et il retourna donc au lycée le samedi suivant. Il était d'une humeur massacrante : il n'avait pas assez dormi, mais il n'avait surtout aucune envie de se taper plus de lycée que son quota habituel. Comme fait exprès, Gee arriva en avance, et l'ironie de la chose ne lui échappa pas. Mais il décida de se focaliser sur le point positif : au moins, ça lui laissait le temps de fumer une cigarette.

Huit heures arrivèrent cependant bien vite, et il entra dans le lycée d'un pas morne. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui quand il pénétra dans la salle de retenue, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Tant que les autres élèves se contentaient de le regarder, ça lui allait très bien. Il s'installa à une table du fond, et il attendit que le surveillant distribue les devoirs.

Gee était en train de parcourir avec désespoir ses exercices de mathématiques quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer le nouveau à bout de souffle. Gee sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir ce matin-là. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait faire ou non confiance à ce garçon, mais il en était venu à considérer leur conversation pour ce qu'elle était, à savoir une simple discussion, sans motivation cachée. D'après son expérience, si le nouveau avait voulu l'insulter et/ou le frapper, ça se serait déjà produit. Il avait certainement eu un élan isolé de compassion, et c'était tout. D'ailleurs, s'ils s'étaient bien recroisés dans la semaine, le nouveau l'avait à peine regardé, ce qui confirmait les conclusions de Gee.

Cependant, une partie de lui continuait à espérer. Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce lycée, presque personne ne s'était montré aussi gentil avec lui. Quelques élèves avaient bien essayé, mais ils s'étaient vite arrêtés. Gee ne leur en voulait pas : la réputation qu'il se traînait était tout sauf enviable, et il ne pouvait pas blâmer les gens de ne pas avoir envie de partager son sort.

Et voici que maintenant il y avait ce garçon, qui venait lui parler, qui semblait le comprendre, et qui lui souriait de son sourire magnifique… Gee sentit sa mauvaise humeur le quitter, et il se dit que son samedi n'était peut-être pas complètement foutu.

« Je… je suis désolé, je... » s'excusa le nouveau en haletant. « Mais je suis parti en retard, et... »

Le surveillant coupa court à ses explications et le pria d'aller s'asseoir. Le garçon traversa la salle et s'installa non loin de la table à laquelle se trouvait Gee. Lorsqu'il le vit, il lui adressa un signe de la main et ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, mais le surveillant l'interrompit :

« Eh, Iero, j'te rappelle que t'es pas là pour t'amuser. Ne m'oblige pas à te rajouter deux heures pour bavardages. »

Le nouveau baissa sagement la tête, non sans avoir prit le temps d'adresser un petit sourire à Gee.

(3)

Les deux premières heures passèrent lentement. Gee éprouvait un certain mal à rester concentré sur sa copie. Tout d'abord, il ne pigeait rien aux exercices, et puis il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la présence du nouveau. Elle le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir à lui, et il devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas passer son temps à le regarder.

Lorsque la cloche sonna dix heures, le surveillant autorisa les élèves à sortir prendre un peu l'air. Ce n'était pas vraiment autorisé, et Gee lui en était reconnaissant. Il fallait qu'il fasse une pause, ou il allait exploser.

Il attrapa ses cigarettes et son briquet, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il s'éloigna des autres élèves punis, n'ayant aucune envie de rester trop près d'eux. À son grand étonnement, le nouveau le suivit, et, tout à fait naturellement, il s'arrêta à côté de lui et commença à fumer. Gee le regarda avec surprise avant d'allumer mécaniquement sa propre cigarette. Son cerveau était de nouveau tombé en rade.

« Alors, tu as aussi été collé lundi ? » demanda l'autre garçon après un moment.

« Euh, ouais… Comme tu peux voir... »

Le silence retomba. Gee ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il aurait donné cher pour être loin, très loin d'ici. Ce garçon était peut-être gentil avec lui, mais il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Tu bûches sur quoi, du coup ? » reprit le nouveau.

« Euh, maths... » répondit Gee d'une petite voix. « Et… Et toi ? »

« Espagnol, ma matière préférée… Et vu que la prof me déteste, j'te raconte pas les exercices qu'elle m'a filé... »

Le silence s'épanouit une nouvelle fois. Gee faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme, mais la panique commençait à le gagner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aussi longtemps avec les gens et pour rajouter à son malaise, ce garçon lui plaisait _beaucoup_. Il avait beau essayer de se contrôler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait s'ils commençaient à se parler régulièrement, et à se voir, et...

Gee sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il réalisa que l'autre garçon lui avait posé une question :

« Qu-quoi ? Je n'ai pas... écouté ce que t-tu as dit... » bredouilla-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Ah, c'est sûr qu'ils allaient vraiment commencer à se parler, surtout s'il ne daignait même pas l'écouter.

L'autre garçon ne parut pas du tout contrarié, et il répéta avec un petit sourire :

« Je me suis juste rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas présenté quand on s'est parlé la dernière fois, alors voilà : je m'appelle Frank. Et toi ? »

« Je... Gee... Je m'appelle Gee... »

Il se sentait mal, mais _mal_ , et son visage était à présent en feu. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait rien dit dont il puisse avoir honte, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait misérable. Pourquoi communiquer avec des gens était aussi difficile ?

« C'est cool comme prénom ! » commenta Frank, sa clope coincée au creux de ses lèvres.

Gee ne pensait pas que ce fut possible, mais sa gêne augmenta encore d'un cran. Ce compliment inattendu le prenait de court, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Ils continuèrent de fumer en silence, puis la cloche sonna la fin de la pause. Ils regagnèrent ensemble la salle de retenue et Gee se rassit à sa place, légèrement fébrile. Durant les deux heures suivantes, il n'avança pas vraiment sur ses exercices. Le prof de maths lui avait filé un devoir compliqué, et Gee n'avait pas besoin de ça pour ne rien comprendre. Il devait sa moyenne correcte dans cette matière à son frère, qui l'aidait toujours quand il en avait besoin.

Midi arriva enfin. Gee rendit sa copie, certain de devoir la refaire tellement elle était pitoyable. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Il sortit de la salle, et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. Le cœur battant, il se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur.

« Oh, excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... » fit Frank, sincère. « Je me demandais juste... Tu pars tout de suite ou tu as le temps de fumer une cigarette ? »

Gee se sentit tout chose.

Frank…

Venait de l'inviter…

À fumer avec lui… ?

Son cerveau mit un moment à traiter l'information, et quand ce fut fait, l'espoir explosa dans sa tête. Frank était gentil avec lui, non ? Et il avait l'air de s'intéresser à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'aurait pas invité si ce n'était pas le cas, non ? Peut-être que…

Gee se força à redescendre sur terre. Il allait un peu loin, là.

« Euh, je… Il ne faut pas que je traîne trop, mais, je… Oui, je crois que j'ai le temps de fumer avant de partir... »

La journée ne semblait plus si horrible maintenant que leur retenue était terminée. Le soleil avait fait son apparition, et Gee apprécia la chaleur de ses rayons sur son visage.

Ils fumèrent une nouvelle fois en silence. Ne pas parler gênait Gee, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il préférait se taire. Il jetait des regards furtifs à Frank, persuadé qu'il allait finir par partir, mais ce dernier semblait tout à fait à son aise. Il fut le premier à terminer sa cigarette, et, s'en allumant une seconde, il demanda en se tournant vers Gee :

« Tu pars comment ? »

« Euh… À pied, je… Comme il n'y a pas de bus le samedi... »

« Non, c'est vrai. Tu habites vers où ? »

« Euh… Vers… Vers ce côté-là... » lâcha vaguement Gee en désignant le bout de la rue.

C'est vrai qu'il aimait (beaucoup) Frank, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui déballer toute sa vie. Moins de personne connaissait son adresse, et mieux il se portait. Il ne tenait pas à ce que les problèmes qu'il avait au lycée le poursuivent jusque chez lui.

Heureusement, Frank s'en contenta, et il continua :

« Je vais dans le centre, perso. On se voit lundi ! »

Gee resta interdit une seconde, puis parvint à hocher la tête. Il regarda Frank s'éloigner, en espérant que la nouvelle clope qu'il s'allumait l'aiderait à retrouver ses esprits. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

Enfant solitaire, Gee n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les autres, et tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était au lycée l'avait rendu méfiant. Alors, même s'il rêvait de pouvoir lui faire confiance, il ne pouvait croire que Frank désirait tout simplement lui parler, et il retournait chacune de leurs rencontres à la recherche de son véritable but.

Pensif, Gee prit lentement le chemin de chez lui. Il allait passer le week-end à ruminer tout ça, sans que ça ne l'avance à quoi que ce soit. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas se laisser emporter par son espoir, aussi flamboyant soit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

(1)

Le week-end passa très vite, comme d'habitude, et le jour se leva le lundi matin sans que Gee ait fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il dormait toujours très mal le week-end, tant la perspective de retourner au lycée lui cisaillait le ventre.

Avec un petit sourire triste, Gee entendit Mikey toquer à sa porte pour le réveiller. Il lui répondit qu'il ne dormait pas, et il écouta ses pas s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain. Des bruits de couverts lui parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée où ses parents étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il réalisa avec violence qu'il n'avait pas envie de les voir aujourd'hui, ni Mikey, ni personne. Il était trop triste et trop fatigué pour ça. Dégoûté de lui-même, sa gorge se serra et les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

Gee se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de juguler son angoisse. Ça ne servait à rien de lâcher prise il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il respira aussi calmement et profondément que possible, et fit le vide dans son esprit. Ce ne fut pas totalement efficace, mais il réussit tout de même à ravaler ses larmes.

Gee sortit de son lit et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il gagna ensuite la salle de bain, et y retrouva Mikey. Ce dernier croisa son regard dans le miroir, et il demanda :

« Ça ne va pas, Gee ? »

Gee n'envisagea même pas de lui mentir – Mikey lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« C'est… C'est pas génial, mais… Ça va aller, t'inquiète… C'est lundi, quoi... » répondit Gee avec un sourire forcé.

Mikey n'ajouta rien. Comme souvent, Gee l'inquiétait, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire pour l'aider. Il le prit tout de même dans ses bras, espérant que ce contact le réconforterait, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Après un dernier sourire encourageant, Mikey le laissa seul. Gee se regarda dans le miroir. Comme toujours, il se trouva une tête à faire peur. Son teint était pâle sous ses cheveux en bataille, et ses cernes marqués lui donnaient un air maladif. Il essaya de se coiffer, mais laissa bientôt retomber sa main. Il n'arrivait jamais à rien avec ses cheveux, et ses efforts ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation.

Gee se brossa rapidement les dents et fuit la salle de bain, ne supportant plus de se voir dans le miroir. Il attrapa ses affaires de cours dans sa chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers. Il n'avait tellement pas envie de retourner au lycée, ça le rendait malade. Comme d'habitude, les autres élèves allaient être horribles avec lui, et il aurait à se cacher pour être tranquille. Pourquoi était-il contraint de subir cette torture jour après jour ?

Gee avait à peine posé le pied sur la dernière marche que des coups de klaxon retentirent dans sa rue, annonçant l'arrivée du bus de ramassage scolaire. Il salua ses parents et sortit, ravi de ne pas avoir à faire semblant de manger.

Dehors, le ciel était uniformément gris, obstrué par de lourds nuages chargés de pluie. Gee poussa un soupir. Non pas qu'un temps éclatant lui aurait fait plaisir, mais ça aurait toujours été mieux que ça. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, il serait certainement dehors quand il se mettrait à pleuvoir.

Gee mit prestement ses écouteurs avant de monter dans le bus, ne prenant même pas le temps de les démêler. Quand il passait dans sa rue, le bus de ramassage était déjà presque plein, et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les insultes qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser sur son passage. Il se laissa tomber sur une des dernières banquettes vides, et appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

* * *

(2)

Comme Gee s'y était attendu, il pleuvait à seaux au moment de l'intercours du matin. Il se dirigea néanmoins à grands pas vers la sortie : il avait trop envie de fumer pour être découragé par si peu. Il poussa les lourdes portes battantes et se retrouva dans l'atmosphère humide de l'extérieur. Il remit ses écouteurs et longea le mur du lycée. Il pouvait s'abriter sous la petite avancée du toit, à condition de s'aplatir contre le mur tout en priant pour que le vent ne se mette pas à souffler dans le mauvais sens.

Gee apprécia ces quelques instants de solitude. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, seuls les vrais accros au tabac sortaient fumer, et ça ne faisait pas tellement de monde. Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours ! Une telle tranquillité… Ça serait le paradis.

Absorbé par la musique qu'il écoutait, Gee n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait de lui. Il tressaillit quand quelqu'un lui toucha le bras, passant de la peur panique au soulagement, puis à la gêne quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Frank avait manifestement lui aussi décidé d'affronter les éléments.

Il ôta ses écouteurs d'une main tremblante alors que Frank commençait à parler :

« Salut, Gee. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'avancer une clope ? J'ai laissé mon paquet en classe... »

Gee acquiesça, incapable de dire un mot, et commença à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes. Frank s'était souvenu de son prénom et, idiotement, il en était touché. Il était certain que Frank l'oublierait, de même que son existence, et avoir la preuve du contraire lui fit plaisir.

Il mit bientôt la main sur son paquet, et le tendit à Frank.

« Quel temps de merde... » reprit Frank en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel.

Gee hocha de nouveau la tête, puis il se força à dire quelque chose. S'il continuait à animer la conversation de cette façon, Frank allait se tirer dans moins de trois secondes.

« C'est souvent comme ça, par ici... »

« Il va falloir que je m'habitue, alors. »

Gee ne sut que répondre. Prenant son silence pour de l'incompréhension, Frank s'expliqua :

« Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais je viens de Californie, et disons que le taux d'ensoleillement n'est pas vraiment le même. »

« J'imagine... Mais on a quelques jours de beau temps aux alentours du 4 juillet, tu pourras en profiter... »

À son grand soulagement, Frank comprit sa blague et répondit en souriant :

« Si je ne suis pas mort d'une carence en vitamine D d'ici là ! »

Un sourire échappa à Gee, et il sentit avec surprise son cœur s'alléger. C'était une sensation tellement inattendue qu'il ne savait quoi en penser. Il se rendit compte que ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Ils fumèrent en silence une minute, puis Frank reprit :

« Au fait, tu as quel prof en maths ? »

« Euh... Mr Scoffler... »

« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Gee se sentit pris de court. Il repensa à la façon dont l'avait regardé le prof ce matin (il sortait justement d'une double heure de maths) et il décida d'être franc – après tout, ça n'avait rien d'un secret :

« On ne peut pas dire ça comme ça... Mais je n'aime pas les maths en soi, donc je ne suis pas vraiment impartial... »

« Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas, et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque. » laissa tomber Frank en jetant son mégot au loin.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il aime grand monde, de toute façon. »

La cloche sonna à nouveau, annonçant la fin de la pause. Gee tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette, et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. À peine la porte franchie, ils manquèrent percuter un groupe d'élèves de terminales qui traînait là. Les reconnaissant, Gee s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible. Ces élèves ne s'acharnaient pas sur lui quotidiennement, mais ils ne se montraient pas pour autant spécialement amicaux – alors, il préférait ne pas attirer leur attention.

Gee accéléra le pas : il avait cours à l'autre bout du lycée, et il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas encore revenir samedi. Il avait presque tourné le coin du couloir lorsque Frank le rattrapa en courant. Gee le regarda, interdit. Il avait supposé que Frank resterait avec les gens de sa classe, et le voir de nouveau le déroutait. Frank le regarda à son tour avec hésitation, et Gee eut l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots.

« Euh... » finit par reprendre Frank. « Tu as quoi comme cours, là ? »

Gee fut tellement soulagé qu'il eut une envie de rire aussi subite qu'incongrue. Frank avait mis tant de temps à parler qu'il avait commencé à avoir peur, redoutant ce qu'il allait dire. De plus, la mine qu'afficha Frank était amusante, même s'il ne sut trop comment l'interpréter. Il avait l'air gêné et aussi un peu en colère, comme s'il regrettait sa question.

« Art et littérature, et toi ? »

« Économie, je crois. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa classe par-dessus son épaule. « Ouais, ça doit être ça, ils partent dans cette direction. »

Il se tut, et un silence embarrassé s'abattit sur eux. Gee eut de nouveau l'impression que Frank cherchait quoi dire. Lui n'essayait même pas ça faisait un moment qu'il avait perdu tous ses moyens.

Le couloir finissait de se vider autour d'eux, les laissant seuls.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. » fit Frank en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « A plus Gee, bon courage pour tes cours ! »

Il adressa un petit sourire à Gee, et s'éloigna dans le sens opposé. Gee le regarda partir, puis il courut rejoindre sa classe. Il était plus que probable qu'il arrive en retard, mais il n'en avait rien à fiche. Frank était resté avec lui, alors qu'il y avait plein d'autres personnes qu'il aurait pu choisir à sa place. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait hâte que Frank vienne à nouveau lui parler.

* * *

(3)

Quelques jours plus tard, à la pause déjeuner, Gee était à son casier et y rangeait pensivement ses affaires. Il avait commencé un dessin en cours, et ce qui avait débuté comme un simple gribouillage prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit. Il visualisait les ombres à accentuer, les détails à ajouter, les...

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula sans ménagement, le projetant contre le mur. Son sac lui échappa, et ses affaires s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans le couloir. Lorsque Gee releva la tête, il vit un groupe d'élèves s'éloigner en ricanant, piétinant consciencieusement quelques-uns de ses livres au passage. Il poussa un soupir un peu désespéré, regrettant de ne pas avoir le courage de leur demander quel était leur foutu problème.

S'agenouillant au sol, Gee commença à rassembler ses cahiers. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le couloir. Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le dessin qu'il avait fait, mais le cœur n'y était plus. De toute façon, ça n'aurait probablement rien donné, avec sa tendance à tout gâcher. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, alors que sa gorge se serrait. La journée n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé...

Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un d'autre était accroupi un peu plus loin, en train d'attraper un de ses livres. Gee reconnut Frank, et un mélange complexe d'émotions fait de joie, de honte et de panique le submergea. Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ce n'était pas très courageux, mais il avait besoin d'un instant pour se calmer, et pour pouvoir se conduire normalement.

Gee vit du coin de l'œil Frank se rapprocher, ramassant de-ci delà un cahier ou quelques stylos, et arriva le moment où il ne put plus faire semblant de rien. S'astreignant au calme, il se redressa et fit face à Frank. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête d'agir comme une adolescente énamourée.

« Salut, Gee. » fit Frank en lui tendant ses affaires. « Tiens, je crois que j'ai tout récupéré de ce côté-là. »

Gee les récupéra, veillant à ne pas toucher les mains de Frank. Ça ne lui aurait pas déplu, loin de là, mais la situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

« Euh... M-merci, Frank, c'est gentil... »

« De rien. »

Il se tut, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et Gee remarqua qu'un drôle d'air lui passait sur le visage. Il crut voir de la colère, mais ça avait été trop rapide pour qu'il en soit certain.

« Enfin... Je te cherchais, justement, Gee. Je te dois encore une cigarette, pour la dernière fois. »

La panique menaça de prendre le dessus. Gee éprouva le furieux besoin de partir en courant, mais il réussit à rester où il était. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis il marmonna en fixant un coin à l'autre bout du couloir :

« Je... C'est très gentil, Frank, mais tu ne me dois rien du tout, je... »

« Je ne veux pas être lourd, mais je suis obligé d'insister, Gee. Ce n'est pas trop mon genre de profiter de la gentillesse des gens. »

Gee resta muet, ne sachant que répondre. Ses joues le brûlaient, et se savoir dans cet état ne l'aidait en rien.

« Tu as déjà fumé ? Parce que moi non, et j'en crève d'envie ! » poursuivit Frank.

Gee était en effet déjà sorti mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait dit à Frank. Refermant maladroitement la porte de son casier, il suivit Frank en tentant de se raisonner. Pourquoi son cœur se sentait-il obligé d'exploser d'espoir à chaque fois que Frank lui adressait la parole ? Il ne se passerait jamais rien, alors ça ne servait à rien de se faire des idées.

Un instant plus tard, ils sortaient sur le parvis du lycée. Une fois de plus, Frank s'éloigna volontairement des groupes d'élèves déjà présent, choisissant un endroit plus calme. Gee fut touché par sa prévenance, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui fasse remarquer que ce n'était pas forcément pour lui qu'il faisait ça.

Frank se laissa tomber sur un banc rouillé, et après une seconde d'hésitation Gee s'assit délicatement à côté de lui. De plus en plus nerveux, il sortit par réflexe son paquet de cigarettes, impatient de s'en griller une.

Le voyant faire, Frank interrompit son geste en posant sa main sur son poignet.

« Eh, j'ai dit que je te rendais ta clope, tu as oublié ? »

Frank avait dit ça sans aucune méchanceté, mais le visage de Gee ne s'en décomposa pas moins.

Il avait l'impression d'être le roi des imbéciles, et il était en train de sérieusement reconsidérer la possibilité de partir en courant. Il se sentait toujours un peu bizarre quand il était avec d'autres personnes, mais avec Frank ça atteignait des sommets – ou des profondeurs insoupçonnées, ça dépendait du point de vue.

Frank lui tendit alors son paquet avec un sourire un peu gêné. En cet instant, Gee le trouva incroyablement beau, mais il s'interdit de s'arrêter là-dessus. Il y repenserait plus tard, quand il n'y aurait plus de risque qu'il se rende plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? » reprit Frank en recrachant sa fumée vers le ciel.

« Pas vraiment, non... Mais on a des devoirs à mourir, alors... Je pense que je serai assez occupé. »

« M'en parle pas ! Et dire que le week-end, c'est le seul moment où je peux vraiment décrocher du lycée et jouer de la gratte... »

Gee releva immédiatement la tête en entendant parler de guitare.

« Tu joues ? »

Gee adorait la guitare, mais il y était nul et sans espoir. Son frère se débrouillait un peu mieux, mais il préférait la basse, et il aurait adoré pouvoir jouer avec lui.

« Yep. J'ai commencé il y a trois ou quatre ans et... Enfin, même si j'ai tout appris tout seul, je me débrouille pas trop mal. Je trouve. »

Gee le contempla, pensif. L'idée de Frank jouant de la guitare lui plaisait beaucoup… De même que sa façon très naturelle d'en parler, sans honte ni prétention, et pour laquelle il ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

Frank le tira de ses considérations :

« Et toi ? Tu joues d'un instrument ? »

« Euh... N-N-Non... »

Gee avait bien fait du piano, à une époque, et il avait aussi appris chanter, mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, et il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Et du coup, tu... » commença Frank, avant d'être interrompu :

« Eh, Frank ! Tu manges avec nous ou pas ? »

Frank et Gee se tournèrent vers le garçon qui venait d'appeler. Il s'appelait Morgan Parker, et Gee le connaissait bien – à son plus grand malheur.

Au lycée, la plupart des élèves se contentaient d'ignorer Gee, ou de le suivre du regard, mais Parker semblait en être tout bonnement incapable. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de le rabaisser ou de lui faire du mal. De plus, on pouvait le considérer comme étant à l'origine de toute cette histoire... Gee le craignait autant qu'il le haïssait.

« Ouais, j'arrive ! » Frank se leva, puis se retourna vers Gee : « Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Je ne préfère pas. » répondit Gee, surprit par la froideur de sa voix.

Frank le regarda d'une drôle de façon, et Gee se demanda avec anxiété si Frank n'était pas en train de croire qu'il refusait de rester avec lui.

« Ouais, je comprends. » fit finalement Frank avec un petit sourire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et conclut : « Bon, on se voit lundi alors. Passe un bon week-end, Gee. »

« Mer-merci, Frank, toi aussi. »

Frank rejoignit les élèves de sa classe qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Gee le regarda partir, et il se demanda une fois de plus ce que Frank pouvait bien lui vouloir.


	3. Chapter 3

(1)

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, une nouvelle semaine commença, emmenant avec elle son lot de joyeusetés.

Gee regardait avec appréhension le mur d'escalade. Il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ aimé le sport, et voilà qu'une nouvelle forme de torture s'imposait à lui. L'idée de se balancer là-haut, sous les yeux de deux classes complètes et d'un prof qui le détestaient, était loin de le ravir. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment le vertige ou non, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses empirent constamment dans sa vie ? Il avait bien pensé parler au prof de sport de son angoisse quant à cette discipline, mais comme dit plus haut, ce dernier ne l'aimait pas vraiment et Gee était persuadé qu'il en profiterait pour le malmener encore plus.

Gee poussa un profond soupir. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus sécher le cours, et il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Le prof avait bien annoncé qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de nouveau cette semaine, et il aurait dû se douter que ça ne l'enchanterait pas. Mais il y avait une raison simple, qui expliquait pourquoi Gee avait beaucoup moins envie de sécher cette année : sa classe et celle de Frank faisaient sport ensemble. Bien sûr, il prenait le risque de se rendre ridicule devant lui (ce qui avait par ailleurs déjà dû arriver), mais il ne pouvait résister à l'idée de passer deux heures « avec lui ».

Gee sortit de ses pensées lorsque le prof, ayant fini ses explications qui n'en étaient pas, cria à la ronde de former des équipes de deux et de commencer l'escalade. Gee, comme à son habitude, resta immobile pendant que les autres élèves choisissaient leur partenaire. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui et quelques autres souffre-douleurs, et il s'associa avec un gros garçon appelé Patrick. Gee aimait bien Patrick comme lui, ce dernier n'était pas spécialement bon en sport, et ils subissaient souvent les foudres du prof ensemble.

Après avoir passé un temps fou à s'harnacher (mais qui passa comme un éclair aux yeux de Gee), le moment arriva de grimper. Après un tirage à pile ou face, il fut décidé que Gee serait le premier à faire des cabrioles à dix mètres au-dessus du sol. En regardant les autres élèves se déplacer avec aisance sur le mur d'escalade, Gee sentit son appréhension se transformer en affolement. Il n'avait aucune envie de monter là-haut, mais il ne voyait aucune issue. Patrick, sentant sa peur, lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Ils étaient attachés ensemble, et, de fait, même si Gee glissait, il ne pourrait pas tomber. Gee fut touché par ses efforts, mais ils restèrent vains. Cependant, le prof se rapprochait d'eux, et s'il n'était pas sur le mur dans les quinze prochaines secondes, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait droit à une punition cruelle, pour lui « faire passer son envie de glander ». Gee fit du mieux qu'il put pour juguler son inquiétude, et il s'approcha du mur. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil que Frank s'apprêtait lui aussi à monter, et il décida de se concentrer sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, bien décidé à agir comme quelqu'un de normal, il attrapa la première prise.

Finalement, ce fut moins compliqué que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bien sûr, il progressait très lentement (en partie parce qu'il flippait toujours, en partie parce que son esprit était un peu trop occupé par Frank), mais il se surprit à ne pas trouver l'escalade si terrible. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans un autre contexte, entouré d'autres personnes, il réessaierait et...

« Way ! »

Le prof de sport hurlant son nom le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

« Ce serait bien que tu te décides à bouger un peu plus vite, histoire que ton camarade puisse aussi participer ! »

Gee entendit les éclats de rire mesquins de ses camarades, mais ils lui parvinrent de très loin. Il avait lâché le mur du regard pour se tourner vers le prof, et il avait alors réalisé qu'il était haut, très haut. Il sentit tout son corps se contracter, et la dernière pensée à peu près cohérente qu'il eut, c'est qu'il n'allait plus jamais arriver à bouger. Il eut d'un coup très chaud, et toute sa peau se recouvrit d'un voile de transpiration. Il n'osait plus remuer, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt il était persuadé de tomber si jamais il faisait quelque chose comme ça.

« Eh, Way ! Je t'ai dit de bouger, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Les rires redoublèrent, et Gee sentit avec horreur un de ses pieds commencer à glisser du rebord sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement il avait l'impression que son cerveau se conduisait comme un moineau pris au piège dans une maison. Il avait envie de pleurer, et il avait envie de mourir. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser l'engourdissement envahir totalement son esprit. La dernière chose à faire là maintenant, c'était de s'évanouir devant tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

« Hé, Faggot-Way ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant là-haut ? Une prise en forme de bite ? »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Gee. Il aurait bien voulu l'essuyer d'un revers de main, mais il ne pouvait même pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie s'acharne à ce point-là contre lui ?

« Ferme un peu ta grande gueule, McMillan ! »

Gee rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé quelques instants plus tôt, dans le vain espoir d'oublier la hauteur. Ce n'était pas le prof qui avait ainsi apostrophé McMillan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Iero ?! » s'exclama alors le prof.

C'était Frank. C'était Frank qui avait parlé, et qui avait prit sa défense.

« Vous voyez bien qu'il a le vertige et qu'il est coincé là-haut, non ?! Vous comptez rester là à vous foutre de sa gueule toute la nuit ? »

La colère de Frank surprit Gee. Ça faisait longtemps que lui n'en éprouvait plus. Il avait découvert que la colère finissait par disparaître, ne laissant qu'une tristesse noire et sans fond.

Un silence étrange emplit alors le gymnase, et Gee se demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passait. Dans le fond, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, vu qu'il était probablement destiné à rester ici jusqu'à ce que ses muscles lâchent. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement encore à cette idée. Si ses muscles lâchaient, il allait inévitablement tomber, et il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait après. On n'était que mardi, et le reste de la semaine allait être horrible pour lui. Le bruit de ses exploits en cours de sport allait se répandre à la vitesse de la lumière, et on n'avait pas fini de l'emmerder avec ça.

De plus en plus désespéré, Gee perçut un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique. Il ne voulut pas tourner la tête (ce qui l'aurait amené à s'évanouir ou à vomir, au choix), mais il devina que quelqu'un était en train de monter le mur d'escalade à sa droite. Gee espéra de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas McMillan ou n'importe qui du même genre, mais c'est à peine s'il s'autorisa à y croire.

Mais ce fut Frank qui arriva bientôt à son niveau. Gee fut partagé entre le soulagement et la honte. Lui qui avait essayé de ne pas être ridicule devant Frank, il venait de réussir une magnifique performance.

« Hé, Gee... » l'interpella doucement Frank.

Gee tourna légèrement, _très_ légèrement la tête vers lui. Il croisa le regard à la fois gentil et attentionné de Frank, et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait si stupide ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il pleure devant Frank.

« Gee, non, ne pleure pas, ça va aller... » fit Frank en s'approchant encore un peu plus de lui.

Gee, toujours incapable d'essuyer ses yeux, perçut l'odeur de Frank, et son cœur rata un battement. Frank était si près... Il pouvait nettement voir ses yeux, et ils étaient magnifiques.

Frank assura sa prise et se tourna vers Gee. Ce dernier fut impressionné par son habilité, et il demanda du bout des lèvres :

« Comment tu fais pour... Tu as l'air si à l'aise... »

Frank eu un sourire avant de répondre :

« J'en ai fait quand j'étais môme. Un nouveau centre avait ouvert près de chez moi, et ma mère m'a forcé à y aller pendant des années, parce que c'était moins cher que le base-ball. J'ai jamais beaucoup aimé, mais j'ai fini par apprendre quelques trucs. »

« C'était bien la Californie ? » demanda alors Gee, changeant complètement de sujet.

Il regretta immédiatement sa question, mais Frank ne sembla pas ennuyé, et il répondit :

« Ni mieux ni moins bien qu'ici. Ça me manque, bien sûr, c'est là-bas que j'ai grandi, mais... Le lycée reste le lycée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gee hocha pensivement la tête. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté d'autres lycées, mais ça devait bien être partout pareil.

« Écoute-moi bien, Gee, d'accord ? Tu as le vertige, et tu es en train de faire une crise de tétanie. C'est une réaction de ton corps à ton état psychique. Ce n'est pas grave, mais il va falloir te détendre avant qu'on essaie de redescendre. »

Ça avait l'air simple dit comme ça, mais Gee doutait sincèrement d'en être capable.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, je... Pas... Pas avec tous ces gens qui me regardent... » marmonna Gee en détournant les yeux.

« Ignore-les, Gee. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, et essaie de vider ton esprit. »

Frank s'approcha un peu plus, et posa sa main sur celle de Gee. Ce dernier n'eut tout d'un coup plus du tout envie de redescendre. La chaleur de la paume de Frank se communiquait à sa main glacée, et c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Une voix monta alors d'en bas :

« Eh, Frank, fais gaffe, sinon Faggot-Way va tomber amoureux de toi ! »

C'était encore McMillan. Gee vit le visage de Frank se fermer d'un coup, et la colère enflamma son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le concept de fermer sa gueule, McMillan ?! » cracha-t-il.

Le silence oppressant qui régnait dans le gymnase sembla s'alourdir encore. Cependant, lorsque Frank reporta son attention sur Gee, toute trace d'irritation avait disparu de son visage.

« Okay, on va peut-être pouvoir se concentrer, maintenant. Ferme les yeux, ça sera plus facile, et prends de profondes inspirations. Vas-y, inspire... Expire... Inspire... »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, lui à respirer bêtement, et Frank à lui parler d'une voix apaisante. Au début, ce fut difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à la proximité de Frank, à sa main sur la sienne et à son souffle sur sa joue, mais peu à peu Gee sentit ses muscles se décontracter. Bientôt, il fut capable de bouger les pieds et les mains. L'air entra plus facilement dans ses poumons, et sa panique reflua. Gee ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et Frank lui adressa un sourire.

« Ça va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Gee hocha timidement la tête. « On va redescendre maintenant, d'accord ? Je vais te guider, reste bien concentré sur ma voix. »

Frank se remit tranquillement en mouvement. Il retira sa main de la sienne, et Gee eut besoin impétueux de la rattraper et d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Frank, si possible pour toujours. Il se traita d'idiot lorsque l'idée de ne plus jamais se laver la main lui effleura l'esprit.

« Alors, Gee, tu vas d'abord bouger ton pied droit, tu as une autre prise juste en dessous de là où tu es... »

Frank guida ainsi Gee jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint le sol. Gee se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas si haut que ça, et la honte l'accabla. Il n'osa pas regarder Frank, et encore moins se retourner vers les autres élèves de la classe. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus peur de tomber, il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était donné en spectacle. Il aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou et mourir sans que personne ne le regarde plus jamais.

Heureusement, personne ne fit de commentaire, et le prof, encore désarçonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer, annonça que l'escalade était finie pour aujourd'hui, et qu'ils pouvaient retourner au lycée. Il restait encore une bonne heure de cours, mais personne ne pensa à protester. Chacun s'occupa donc à se dés-engoncer de l'équipement d'escalade, et l'attention se détourna de Gee qui en fut physiquement soulagé. Frank était resté près de lui, et il lui demanda :

« Tu n'as de crampe ? Ça arrive souvent en cas de tétanie, vu que tes muscles sont très sollicités... »

Gee remarqua que Frank semblait gêné, mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination.

« Non, ça va bien... Merci beaucoup, Frank, mais je ne sais pas comment te... »

« C'est normal que je t'aide quand tu as un problème, Gee. » l'interrompit Frank en retrouvant son assurance. « Parce que si tu attends après un de ces connards... »

De nouveau, le regard de Frank se remplit de colère, et Gee en fut un peu effrayé.

« En... En tout cas, merci beaucoup, Frank... »

« De rien, Gee. »

Frank lui sourit, et il repartit vers son partenaire pour enlever son équipement. Gee le regarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis il détourna vivement les yeux, se hâtant de rejoindre Patrick. Il avait bien conscience que le calme qui régnait pour le moment ne durerait pas éternellement, et il redoutait le moment où les élèves lui retomberaient dessus, spécialement McMillan, qui ne devait certainement pas avoir digéré qu'on lui dise deux fois de la fermer – surtout à cause de lui. Il rangea rapidement cordes et harnais, et se précipita aussi discrètement que possible vers les toilettes, emportant son sac au passage. Il ne put respirer que lorsqu'il poussa le verrou du battant derrière lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de se changer dans les toilettes ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal, mais au moins il était tranquille et _surtout_ , il n'était pas obligé de se déshabiller devant les autres. Avant d'ôter sa tenue de sport, Gee prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était à la fois une horrible catastrophe, et un merveilleux moment. Frank était venu l'aider. Et il lui avait dit que c'était _normal_. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Frank était forcément au courant de tout ce que l'on disait sur lui, et il continuait de lui parler ! Et lorsque McMillan avait fait ses remarques désobligeantes, Frank lui avait ordonné de se taire ! Frank avait pris sa défense ! Et la plus belle partie de ce moment merveilleux, c'était lorsque Frank avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Gee caressa distraitement l'endroit où s'étaient posé les doigts de Frank, essayant de se remémorer son odeur et les inflexions de sa voix.

Les autres élèves entrèrent bruyamment dans les vestiaires. Enfin, peut-être un peu moins bruyamment que d'habitude. Gee sortit de sa rêverie, et se dépêcha de se changer. En enlevant son jogging, il remarqua qu'une de ses entailles s'était rouverte. Du sang avait coulé le long de sa jambe. C'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il ne voulait pas se changer avec les autres. Les gens étaient suffisamment au courant de ce qu'il se faisait, il n'avait pas besoin de leur apporter des preuves sur un plateau d'argent.


	4. Chapter 4

(1)

Décembre arriva sans faire de bruit, et le début de cette période maussade se fit durement sentir.

Gee n'allait pas bien du tout ce matin. Il était crevé, et il se sentait très faible. Il savait d'où ça venait – il n'avait pas mangé hier soir, et du coup son dernier vrai repas remontait à un bon moment – et il espérait que ça n'allait pas prendre des proportions impossibles.

Le bus de ramassage arriva, et il alla s'installer tout au fond. Il regarda mornement les rues défiler. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, mais il se força à les rouvrir : le sommeil n'était pas loin, et il ne fallait pas qu'il y cède. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir retourner chez lui, histoire d'aller dormir plusieurs heures – et de _manger_ , aussi, plein de trucs sucrés et gras. Personne n'avait envie de voir son corps, alors qu'il soit obèse ou pas, ça ne faisait pas grande différence.

Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée, et le monde vacilla sur ses bases lorsque Gee se leva. De grandes fleurs noires s'épanouirent dans son champ de vision, et il s'accrocha à son siège pour ne pas tomber. Elles mirent un temps infini à se dissiper, et Gee comprit que ça n'allait pas aller du tout, aujourd'hui. Ne pensant même pas à fumer, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ignora les insultes et les moqueries qui s'élevèrent alors qu'il traversa des groupes d'élèves, et monta jusqu'aux toilettes du troisième étage. L'ascension par les escaliers le mit plus mal que jamais, mais ça en valait la peine : au moins, personne ne viendrait le déranger ici. Il avait besoin d'être tranquille un moment, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il savait reconnaître la faiblesse que provoquait la véritable faim, et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et il s'agrippa au lavabo qui lui faisait face. Il sentait son sang pulser sourdement dans sa tête, et les fleurs noires étaient revenues. Il s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau froide. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'affoler ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Il se força à respirer calmement et à attendre que ça passe, mais il sentait quand même la panique rôder, à l'affût de la première occasion. Il sentait que c'était pire cette fois-ci, et qu'un d'eau fraîche ne suffirait pas à régler le problème.

La cloche sonna avec force dans le couloir vide du troisième étage, annonçant le début de la journée. La panique de Gee monta d'un cran, mais il se força à la museler dans un coin de sa tête. Il allait être en retard, mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas aller en cours comme ça : il refusait de prendre le risque de s'évanouir en classe. Il serait collé samedi et puis voilà ! Ça serait une conclusion à la hauteur de cette semaine.

Il repoussa ces considérations accessoires et se concentra sur ce qui lui occupait l'esprit : il fallait qu'il mange. Il pensa à l'unique pomme qu'il avait pris pour son déjeuner, et poussa un soupir. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de bien plus consistant que ça, mais il allait devoir faire avec. Il se débrouillerait à midi pour trouver autre chose.

Gee se pencha pour attraper son frugal repas et regretta immédiatement son geste. Son champ de vision s'obscurcit entièrement, et il resserra sa prise sur le lavabo. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'évanouisse – _pas ici, pas maintenant_. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, et le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Ce fut plutôt efficace, car il put à nouveau voir son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Cependant, il détourna vivement les yeux. Il avait une tête horrible, encore pire que d'habitude. Cette journée était pourrie, tout comme le reste de sa foutue vie inutile. Gee essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. À quoi tout cela pouvait-il bien servir ?

C'est alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en grinçant dans son dos. Gee reconnut la personne qui venait d'entrer, et il sentit le peu de force qu'il lui restait le quitter. L'étourdissement en profita pour l'avaler tout entier, et il eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il se conduise comme un imbécile quand Frank était dans les parages…

* * *

(2)

Lorsqu'il revint à lui quelques instants plus tard, il était plus ou moins assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur froid à côté des lavabos. Il ouvrit les yeux, et il fut aveuglé par la lumière crue qui tombait des néons. Puis sa vision fit le point, et il distingua le visage de Frank penché sur lui. Il était assis à côté de lui, et il le fixait, l'air préoccupé. Gee referma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement stupide... Il s'était finalement évanoui, après avoir passé un temps impossible à lutter contre, et en plus Frank avait assisté à ça. _Assistait_ à ça, vu que ce n'était pas encore fini. Les larmes furent à nouveau sur le point de couler sur ses joues, mais il les ravala. Pleurer devant Frank, ça lui était déjà arrivé, et une fois suffisait amplement.

Gee entendit Frank lui parler, et il se força à rouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, il fallait bien faire face. Il croisa son regard, et malgré tout il fut touché par l'inquiétude désintéressée qu'il y vit.

« Ça va, Gee ? »

Ce dernier réussit à se redresser, et il murmura après s'être éclairci la gorge :

« Euh, ouais... Ça va... Je suis désolé pour... pour tout ça... »

« T'as pas à t'excuser, Gee. Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ? »

« Oh non, je ne préfère pas, je... Je vais juste manger un truc et ça ira... »

Il tendit la main vers son sac et attrapa – enfin – sa pomme. Il croqua dedans sans enthousiasme et avala avec difficulté, forçant le passage dans sa gorge sèche.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à manger ? » demanda Frank, perplexe.

« Euh, oui... » répondit ce dernier sans lever les yeux. « Je... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre autre chose, ce matin... »

Gee fixa la pomme qu'il faisait nerveusement tourner entre ses doigts. Il avait bien conscience que ses... habitudes alimentaires étaient tout sauf raisonnables, et il ne voulait pas avoir à argumenter là-dessus. Il n'était pas en état, de toute façon – il se sentait fébrile et transpirant, à deux doigts de s'évanouir à nouveau.

« Attends une seconde ! » s'exclama Frank en fouillant dans son propre sac.

Il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait pris une grosse poignée de barres chocolatées ce matin avant de partir – sa mère en avait acheté ce week-end, et c'était bien trop rare pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Il finit par les retrouver, mais elles étaient en piteux état : il les avait jetés à la va-vite dans son sac, et elles avaient (bien évidemment) glissé sous ses livres, où elles s'étaient fait méticuleusement écraser. Il les regarda avec hésitation, puis en tendit une à Gee.

« Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment présentables, mais ça devrait te faire du bien. »

Gee regarda à son tour la barre chocolatée, et il sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche. C'était exactement ce dont il avait envie. Un truc bien _riche_.

Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il avait grossi depuis la rentrée, et s'il ne se reprenait pas en main, il serait tout simplement énorme d'ici la fin de l'année. Il ravala donc sa salive, et dit avec autant d'assurance que possible :

« Je... Non, Frank, je ne peux pas accepter... »

« Pourquoi, Gee ? Tu en as besoin, non ? »

Gee ne sut que répondre. Évidemment qu'il en avait besoin, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec... ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ! Une pointe de haine éclata brusquement dans sa poitrine, dissipant son malaise. Frank... Il était très gentil, mais que pouvait-il y comprendre ? Ça se voyait que _lui_ , il n'avait aucun problème avec son apparence. Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas son corps en horreur, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir à chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans une glace...

Sa gorge se serra, et son ressentiment disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il poussa un soupir en regardant un point derrière Frank. Il en avait marre d'être lui, marre de ne plus avoir assez de doigts pour compter ses problèmes, et marre de passer sa vie dans une angoisse permanente. Il était tellement fatigué...

Brisant le silence, un gargouillement s'éleva soudain, mais il ne venait pas du ventre de Gee. Frank se passa une main dans les cheveux et laissa échapper une exclamation amusée.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, je me suis encore levé à la bourre et... » commença à expliquer Frank.

Il dit bien autre chose, mais au même moment il posa la barre qu'il tenait sur le genou de Gee, et ce dernier perdit le fil en sentant ses doigts effleurer le tissu de son jean.

Gee regarda Frank attraper une autre barre chocolatée, en ôter l'emballage et l'avaler sans aucun complexe. Puis il répéta l'opération, faisant un sort à une seconde barre. Les grondements de son estomac se calmèrent, et la satisfaction s'épanouit sur son visage.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas, Gee ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très sain, mais ça fait du bien par où ça passe. »

Frank lui adressa un sourire engageant. Gee était partagé : d'un côté, il y avait ce dégoût impossible qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même, mais quelque chose de plus fort était en train d'émerger, et déséquilibrait la balance.

C'était idiot, complètement idiot, mais... Mais il avait envie de _faire plaisir à Frank_. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, et essayait même de prendre soin de lui (le cœur de Gee tressauta). S'il le repoussait aujourd'hui, Frank ne viendrait plus jamais lui parler, et Dieu savait à quel point Gee avait besoin de sa présence.

Alors quoi ? Garder le contrôle de son poids (et se retrouver seul), ou accepter ce que lui offrait Frank (et devenir difforme) ?

Frank l'observait, comme curieux des combats qui se déroulaient dans sa tête. Gee, gêné, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant que dire. Pour se donner contenance (et détourner l'attention de Frank), il attrapa la barre toujours en équilibre sur son genou. Il déchira l'emballage de ses doigts légèrement tremblants, et croqua un morceau. C'était _divin_. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé un truc comme ça, et le goût était extraordinaire. Il sentit son estomac se détendre dès qu'il avala sa première bouchée, et il eut l'impression de réintégrer son corps et le monde réel.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va encore se voir samedi. » reprit Frank.

Le cœur de Gee se figea un instant avant qu'il comprenne que Frank voulait parler des retenues qu'ils allaient très certainement avoir pour leur retard. Il se traita de crétin, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. La satisfaction d'avoir le ventre plein l'empêchait d'être trop dur avec lui-même.

« Ouais... À croire qu'on aime trop le lycée... »

Frank éclata de rire, ce qui ne manqua pas de réjouir Gee.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. » dit Frank en se levant. « Tu te sens assez bien pour retourner en cours ? »

« Oh, oui, ça devrait aller, je... »

Gee s'interrompit. Frank lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Pendant une seconde, la panique menaça de prendre le dessus – _il allait prendre la main de Frank_ – mais il réussit à la faire taire et il saisit la main de Frank. Ce contact le troubla, et il troubla aussi Frank, qui avait tendu la main sans trop réfléchir. Ils se lâchèrent prestement une fois que Gee fut debout.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent des toilettes. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et ils rejoignirent le premier étage où ils avaient tous les deux cours. Au moment où Frank s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de sa classe, il interpella une dernière fois Gee à mi-voix :

« Au fait, tu as quelque chose à manger pour midi ? »

Gee envisagea de mentir à Frank, histoire de s'épargner des questions gênantes, mais il décida finalement d'être franc.

« Euh, non, pas vraiment... »

« Ça te dit de partager mes sandwichs ? Ma mère en fait toujours beaucoup trop, elle n'a aucun sens des proportions... »

« Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, mais... Ça m'embête, je suis en train de te prendre toute ta nourriture... »

« T'inquiète, je ne te proposerai pas si je n'en avais pas envie. » répondit Frank avec un petit sourire en coin.

Gee le lui rendit timidement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais le ravissement grandissait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imprégnait de la proposition de Frank. Ils allaient manger ensemble à midi, ils allaient partager le même repas... Gee avait du mal à y croire.

« On se retrouve à midi alors ? » demanda Frank en frappant.

Gee acquiesça rêveusement, et ouvrit la porte après y avoir été invité. Le professeur lui annonça froidement qu'il reviendrait samedi réfléchir à son impolitesse, mais ça n'avait absolument aucune importance.

* * *

(3)

Quand enfin la cloche sonna midi, Gee sortit pour rejoindre le coin fumeur. Frank n'avait pas défini d'endroit quand il lui avait proposé de manger ensemble ce matin, mais Gee pensait avoir de bonnes chances de le trouver là-bas. Il avait l'impression que Frank était encore plus accro à la cigarette qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

La barre chocolatée que Frank lui avait offerte avait fait beaucoup de bien à Gee. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment rassasié, mais l'apport élevé de sucres rapides lui avait réveillé le cerveau, et il avait pu suivre les cours du matin. À présent, il avait de nouveau faim, mais c'était le stress qui lui convulsait l'estomac. Il avait peur que Frank ait changé d'avis, ou que ce ne soit qu'une vaste blague destinée à l'humilier. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Frank lui faire un truc pareil, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre cette éventualité. Il commença à se tordre nerveusement les mains, et lorsqu'il sortit, il balaya d'un regard inquiet le coin fumeur. Il ne vit Frank nulle part, mais il s'efforça de ne pas céder à la paranoïa. Les cours venaient juste de finir, Frank ne devait pas encore être arrivé, tout simplement. Il allait fumer une clope et l'attendre, et il n'allait rien se passer d'autre.

Trop occupé à se raisonner, il ne vit pas Frank arriver derrière lui.

« Hé, Gee ! » l'appela-t-il.

Ce dernier sursauta et, de surprise, il laissa échapper son briquet qu'il tenait à la main. Frank le rattrapa au vol.

« Bon... Bon réflexe... » réussit à balbutier Gee en esquissant tant bien que mal son sourire.

Le soulagement de voir Frank ici, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis, gonflait dans sa poitrine, et il se rendit compte que sourire lui était moins difficile que d'habitude.

« J'espère que tu as bien regardé, car je ne pense pas que j'arriverais jamais à le refaire... Alors, tu es prêt à goûter à la fantastique cuisine de Linda Iero ? »

« Oh, oui, mais je... Ça m'embête de... »

« Chut. » l'interrompit Frank. « Ça me fait plaisir, Gee, je t'assure. Et si ça te gêne vraiment, tu pourras ramener à manger pour deux un de ces jours. »

L'idée de préparer quelque chose pour Frank troubla Gee. Il ne cuisinait jamais, mais il était prêt à s'y mettre – et même dès ce soir, s'il le fallait.

Gee se sentit rougir, et il rentra la tête dans son écharpe pour essayer de le cacher.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si on va manger dehors ? J'en ai marre d'être ici. »

Gee observa le ciel avant de répondre. On était certes en décembre depuis quelques jours, mais le soleil brillait avec force depuis ce matin, et l'air était très doux.

Il approuva le choix de Frank, et ils traversèrent la rue pour rejoindre le parc qui se trouvait en face du lycée. D'autres élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, mais ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver un coin tranquille.

« Bon. » commença Frank une fois qu'ils se furent installés sur un banc. « Ma mère se débrouille en cuisine, mais ce n'est pas non plus un chef, alors ne t'attends pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. »

« Ça serait bien mal placé de ma part de me plaindre de quoi que ce soit... » répondit Gee.

Frank déballa les sandwichs. Il y en avait un nombre impressionnant, surtout qu'ils étaient initialement destinés à une seule et unique personne. Cependant, ils avaient connu le même sort que les barres chocolatées, et ils avaient un air un peu piteux.

Frank hésita, puis il tendit le premier sandwich à Gee avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Comme pour les barres de ce matin, je te jure que c'est meilleur que ça n'en a l'air ! »

Malgré son allure aplatie, le sandwich n'en était pas moins appétissant, et l'estomac de Gee gronda d'impatience. Il l'attrapa, les doigts légèrement tremblants. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment mangé quelque chose au lycée.

Gee avait toujours été un peu dodu, mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à ce que Bert ne lui en fasse la remarque l'année dernière (son cœur se serra de désespoir à l'évocation de ce nom). Il avait alors commencé à se peser et à se scruter plus que de raison, développant petit à petit une aversion profonde pour ses rondeurs. Il détestait ses hanches, ses fesses, son ventre, et surtout ses cuisses. Tout était bien trop rebondi, et il haïssait son corps.

Alors il avait commencé à faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu ses quelques kilos « superflus », mais il continuait à se contrôler. Le moindre écart se voyait immédiatement ( _foutues cuisses_ ), et penser aux effets que ses errements alimentaires du jour allaient produire sur sa silhouette lui faisait presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne pourrait pas tout _garder_. Il avait déjà largement dépassé les bornes ce matin.

Frank se pencha pour entrer dans son champ de vision, et le tira de ses pensées :

« Hé, Gee, reviens avec moi ! »

« Oh, euh, oui, excuse-moi, je... Je pensais à autre chose... »

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup penser, toi. » laissa tomber Frank en croisant le regard de Gee.

Comme pris en faute, celui-ci baissa la tête et fixa ses mains qui maltraitaient l'emballage du sandwich. Remarquant son malaise, Frank s'empressa d'ajouter :

« C'est pas un reproche, hein, pas du tout ! Mais c'est juste que... Enfin, des fois, ça ne sert à rien de _trop_ penser... »

Gee se contenta de hocher la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Il finit par ouvrir son sandwich, et hésita avant de le porter à sa bouche. À ce moment précis, il regretta de tout son être de ne pas être normal, et de ne pas pouvoir manger _simplement_. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si gros ? Et si moche ? Et si...

« Hé, Gee. » l'interpella une nouvelle fois Frank en cognant son genou contre le sien. « Arrête de t'inquiéter, hm ? »

Gee ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir tremblotant. Il allait manger, parce qu'il le fallait, et il s'occuperait des détails plus tard. Il mordit à son tour dans son sandwich, et ce fut le meilleur qu'il ait jamais mangé de sa vie. Son estomac accueillit avec joie ce repas dont il était trop souvent privé, et Gee dut se retenir de pousser une exclamation de joie.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant les minutes qui suivirent – c'était trop bon pour avoir le temps de parler. Puis, enfin rassasiés, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement sur le banc, et s'allumèrent une cigarette.

Frank bascula la tête en arrière, soufflant sa fumée vers le ciel. Une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Au fait, Gee, tu sais ce que tu veux faire après le lycée ? »

« Oh, euh, je… Enfin… Ça me plairait bien… Ça me plairait bien de faire les Beaux-Arts, à New-York... »

Ça faisait longtemps que Gee y pensait. Quand il était d'humeur rêveuse, il s'imaginait, dans un an d'aujourd'hui, vivre dans cette si grande ville et faire chaque jour ce qu'il aimait. _Étudier_ ce qu'il aimait, et s'améliorer, aussi.

« Tu dessines ? » demanda Frank, intéressé.

« O-o-oui, un peu… Mais bon, je n'ai pas le niveau pour être pris dans une si bonne école, alors... »

Les quelques rares personnes à avoir vu ses dessins récemment – à savoir, son frère et sa psy – lui avaient affirmé qu'il était très doué, mais il était loin de partager leur point de vue. De son avis, ses gribouillages n'avaient rien à voir avec le dessin.

« Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Frank avec un sourire encourageant.

« Non, c'est vrai. »

Frank avait raison, se dit Gee alors qu'il méditait ce qu'il venait de dire. Rien ne l'empêchait de passer le concours d'entrée, et si jamais ça ne donnait rien, il devait bien exister d'autres écoles d'art, et certaines avec des critères de sélection moins élevés.

« Et toi, tu veux faire quoi l'année prochaine ? » reprit Gee en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

Il avait hésité à poser la question. Il n'était pas sûr que Frank voudrait y répondre, mais sa curiosité avait fini par l'emporter.

« Moi aussi je veux aller à New-York, c'est là-bas qu'il faut être si tu veux faire quelque chose dans la musique. Et puis, quand j'ai déménagé, on s'est promis avec un pote de s'y retrouver et d'essayer de percer ensemble. »

Gee le regarda, bouche bée. Il était épaté par les projets de Frank.

« De la musique ? Mais c'est trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Frank le regarda, un peu surpris. Il était plutôt habitué aux regards condescendants quand il parlait de ses projets.

« N'est-ce pas ? Je pense que je vais quand même m'inscrire à la fac, ma mère me laissera jamais partir sans ça, mais ce ne sera pas ma principale préoccupation. »

Gee sourit, et Frank lui rendit son sourire. Il se sentait un peu fiévreux – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'année prochaine, Frank et lui seraient tous les deux à New-York. Évidemment, c'était une grande ville, mais il y avait quand même de grandes chances qu'ils s'y croisent, non ?

Ils continuèrent de parler de l'année suivante, gagnés par la même impatience. C'était encore si loin… ! Les quelques mois qui les en séparaient paraissaient longs comme autant d'années, et le lycée encore plus assommant.

Revenant au présent, Frank jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un soupir en voyant l'heure avancée. La pause de midi était presque terminée, et les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Gee et lui parlaient, et le temps avait filé entre leurs doigts.

« Désolé d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il faudrait qu'on commence à bouger si on ne veut pas arriver en retard. » fit Frank en se redressant.

Gee soupira à son tour. Pendant un moment, il avait oublié où il se trouvait, et le retour à la réalité lui plomba le moral.

« Oui, tu as raison, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard… Et, euh… Hm… M-Merci beaucoup, Frank, c'était très bon... »

« Content que ça t'ai plu, Gee. »

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et reprirent lentement le chemin du lycée. Gee sentit l'appréhension et la lassitude le gagner à nouveau. Il aurait donné cher pour passer tout l'après-midi avec Frank, et surtout pour ne pas avoir à retourner au lycée.

Malgré le noeud d'inquiétude qui grossissait dans sa gorge, Gee remarqua que Frank avait l'air préoccupé. Dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, il lança d'une petite voix :

« Et c'est moi qui pense trop, hein ? »

Frank, tiré de ses pensées, éclata de rire.

« Bien vu, Gee, excuse-moi. Au fait, avant de rentrer, ça te dirait qu'on... »

Il fut interrompu par Nathan Allary, un autre élève de terminale :

« Eh, Frank, tu as mangé dans le parc ? Il fallait venir avec nous, tu te serais plus éclaté ! »

Sardonique, il fixa Gee, le mettant au défi de répondre quelque chose. Gee essaya de soutenir son regard, mais il finit par détourner la tête, son angoisse faisant exploser ce qu'il restait de sa tranquillité d'esprit.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, Allary, je suis assez grand pour choisir avec qui je mange. » répondit Frank d'une voix glaciale.

Il prit alors Gee par le bras, et s'éloigna résolument d'Allary. Gee se laissa faire, trop surpris pour songer à protester.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres d'élèves.

« Désolé, mais je…Ce _type_ … Il valait mieux que je m'éloigne. » fit Frank entre ses dents serrées.

Gee ne dit rien. Il vit de la colère dans les yeux de Frank, qu'il devina froide et sans pitié, et il en fut un peu effrayé.

« Ce que je voulais te dire... » reprit Frank en faisant un effort pour se calmer. « C'est qu'on avait peut-être le temps de fumer une cigarette avant de retourner en cours. »

« O-Oui, je pense, mais il ne faut pas traîner. » marmotta Gee en regardant sa montre – il leur restait à peine deux minutes.

Ils fumèrent donc rapidement, et en silence, chacun accaparé par ses propres pensées. À peine avaient-ils fini leurs cigarettes que la cloche sonna, et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du lycée, toujours sans échanger un mot. Oppressé par ce silence prolongé, Gee s'apprêtait à partir sans demander son reste lorsque Frank lui demanda, son air sombre quittant enfin son visage :

« Au fait, Gee... Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras me montrer ce que tu dessines ? »

On y était.

Frank venait de poser _la_ question que Gee redoutait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de son goût pour le dessin. Et alors que tout son corps hurlait _Non, jamais !_ , Gee se surprit à hocher la tête, terrifié mais aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de montrer ses dessins à Frank – et surtout à l'idée d'en être un jour _capable_.

Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire, comme flatté par sa réponse.

« Bon. » reprit-il. « Et si on essayait de ne pas doubler nos heures de retenue ? »

« C-c'est pas une mauvaise idée... » répondit Gee avec un petit sourire.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, courant pour rejoindre leur classe respective, et le même sourire un peu incertain éclairait leurs visages.


	5. Chapter 5

(1)

De nouveau, Gee retourna au lycée le samedi matin. Il n'avait pas mieux dormi que la dernière fois, mais il était de bien meilleure humeur. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas envie de passer plus de temps au lycée que d'habitude, la perspective de revoir Frank pesait plus lourd dans la balance. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas trop s'en réjouir, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Sa mère accepta de le conduire au lycée, et il arriva encore en avance. Il frissonna en sortant de la voiture. La température était tombée de plusieurs degrés au cours de la semaine, et Gee regretta de ne pas avoir mis une couche de plus. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, il pénétra vaillamment l'enceinte du lycée. Il repéra un petit groupe de personnes serré sous l'auvent de l'entrée, et, sentant leurs regards posés sur lui, il dévia pour aller s'abriter sous un des rares arbres plantés devant le lycée. Il s'appuya contre le tronc, et s'alluma une cigarette. Laissant errer son regard, il fut frappé par l'allure sinistre que dégageaient les bâtiments qui lui faisaient face. Et dire qu'il y passait le plus clair de sa vie... Pas étonnant qu'il angoisse à chaque fois qu'il devait y foutre les pieds. Rien que les voir était une punition.

Gee remarqua alors que quelqu'un d'autre arrivait au lycée, et après un instant de doute, il reconnut Frank. Il dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas laisser son sourire (qu'il devinait idiot) se scotcher sur son visage. Il était vraiment content de voir Frank, et encore plus de le voir s'approcher directement de lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta à ses côtés, et Gee ne put manquer son air renfrogné. Il s'alluma une cigarette d'une main tremblante, et grommela :

« C'est sûr, je vais crever ici. »

Gee le regarda, partagé entre la curiosité et l'amusement.

« Si j'avais su que New-Jersey était juste une autre façon de parler du Groenland, j'aurais jamais accepté de venir ici. »

À sa propre surprise, Gee éclata de rire. Frank n'avait rien dit de drôle, mais il avait un air si dépité que Gee n'avait pu garder son sérieux.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Gee ! » s'exclama Frank.

« E-Excuse-moi Frank, mais tu es si… si drôle ! »

Il se rappela alors à cause de _qui_ Frank était là aujourd'hui, et son hilarité s'évanouit.

« Oh, je suis désolé Frank, c'est à cause de moi si tu es ici... »

Ce dernier, désarçonné par ce brusque changement d'humeur, eut un instant d'hésitation avant de répondre.

« Oh, euh... Ne t'inquiète pas, Gee ! J'aurais de toute façon été en retard, donc ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. »

Gee eut un sourire incertain, et il s'alluma une seconde cigarette pour ne pas avoir à regarder Frank. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps à faire l'intéressant dans les toilettes...

Frank lui donna alors un petit coup d'épaule pour attirer son attention, et lui dit en souriant :

« Hé, Gee, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien... Dis-moi plutôt comment tu fais pour survivre à ce froid polaire. »

« Parce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'y survivre ? »

Frank éclata de rire, et Gee sentit son cœur palpiter.

Sur ce, la cloche sonna, annonçant le début de la retenue.

« Au fait... » reprit Frank alors que Gee et lui se dirigeaient vers le lycée. « Tu es là jusqu'à dix heures ou jusqu'à midi ? »

« Jusqu'à dix heures, ils ont été sympas. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Ça devrait passer plus vite. »

Gee lui jeta un regard perplexe, et Frank eut une exclamation teintée de désespoir.

« Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. »

* * *

(2)

Deux heures plus tard, Gee remballa avec joie ses affaires. Son devoir était encore pourri, mais au moins, c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, il fallait qu'il se dépêche : il avait rendez-vous avec sa psy dans une demi-heure, et à pied ça serait tout juste.

Frank l'attendait à la sortie, et il lui proposa de fumer une cigarette avant de partir. Gee pesa le pour et le contre, puis il accepta. Bon, il serait en retard, mais ça en valait la peine.

Ils ressortirent dans le froid, et s'allumèrent une cigarette d'un mouvement si simultané qu'il en était presque parfait. Gee vit Frank frissonner, et lui dit d'une petite voix :

« Le secret pour ne pas avoir froid, c'est de mettre un bonnet. »

« E tu n'en mets pas, toi ? » demanda Frank avec un sourire en coin.

« Non, je... Ça... Ça ne me va pas très bien. » marmonna Gee en détournant les yeux.

« C'est noté. » continua Frank. « Je vais en demander un pour Noël. »

Ils fumèrent un moment en silence, puis Frank demanda :

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh, je... Je dois aller en ville, j'ai, euh... Un rendez-vous médical... » répondit Gee du bout des lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, il ne voulait absolument pas parler de ça. Frank semblait être la seule personne en dehors de sa famille à le considérer comme quelqu'un de normal, et il était hors de question qu'il apprenne que Gee voyait une psy.

À son grand soulagement, Frank ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et après quelques secondes, il lui demanda à son tour :

« Et toi ? T-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Pff, non... Je voulais aller au magasin de musique, mais ma mère m'a interdit de sortir, vu qu'apparemment _'les retenues au lycée ne me font rien'_. »

Gee eut un sourire amusé. Il ne connaissait pas la mère de Frank, mais il doutait qu'elle appréciât la façon dont Frank venait de l'imiter.

« Enfin, de toute façon je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter une guitare, alors... On se voit lundi, Gee ? »

Ce dernier resta interdit une seconde. C'était une vraie question, et non pas une formule d'adieu lancée pour clore une conversation. Frank lui demandait vraiment s'ils allaient se voir lundi.

Gee secoua la tête. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il arrête de se faire des idées à partir de rien. Et puis Frank allait finir par le prendre pour un attardé, vu le temps qu'il mettait à répondre à ses questions.

« Ou-oui, à lundi, Frank. P-Passe un bon week-end. »

« Merci, toi aussi, Gee. »

Frank s'éloigna dans la direction que Gee prenait lui aussi quand il rentrait à pied, et il se demanda si Frank habitait près de chez lui. Il calcula que la probabilité n'était pas si faible. Après tout, Belleville était une petite ville...

Sur ces pensées, il partit vers le centre-ville et allongea le pas, espérant ne pas arriver trop en retard.

* * *

(3)

Gee respira longuement et profondément. Un sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres. Ce vendredi était encore meilleur que d'habitude.

Les vacances.

Enfin !

Il ne serait pas obligé de revenir ici avant deux longues semaines, et à ses yeux il n'existait pas meilleure raison de se réjouir. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, certains de ses cours avaient été annulés, il finissait donc encore plus tôt.

Un frisson le parcourut, faisant tomber la neige de ses épaules. Les températures n'étaient pas remontées, et depuis quelques jours il s'était même mis à neiger. Gee adorait la neige. Le monde devenait moins agressif, et s'il neigeait suffisamment, ça constituait une excuse de choix pour ne pas aller au lycée.

Gee s'alluma une cigarette et prit le chemin de chez lui. Le bus n'allait pas passer avant des heures, et il n'avait aucune envie de l'attendre dans le froid. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir Frank une dernière fois, mais tant pis. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire, alors si c'était pour encore se ridiculiser...

Se frayant un chemin sur le trottoir enneigé, il bascula la tête en arrière et regarda tomber les flocons. Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette période de l'année, il se sentait le cœur léger. Pas de lycée pendant deux semaines ! Il allait pouvoir passer son temps à dessiner et à écouter de la musique sans que personne ne le dérange. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, ni voiture, ni passant, et pour un peu il aurait pu se croire seul au monde. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Un bruit de pas rapide, qui laissait deviner que la personne qui arrivait était en train de courir. La sérénité de Gee disparut en une fraction seconde, et l'affolement se rua à la place. Quelqu'un lui courait après, et il avait de grandes chances de se retrouver la tête dans la neige dans moins de trente secondes. Il concentra toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir. Il en crevait d'envie, mais il ne ferait pas le plaisir de détaler comme un lapin à la personne qui le poursuivait. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en tremblotant, et il contracta inconsciemment les épaules. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer dans quelques dizaines de minutes il serait en sécurité chez lui, et il n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien pendant deux semaines.

« Hé, Gee ! »

Ce dernier s'immobilisa en entendant l'appel. Même si sa panique le faisait douter, il lui semblait reconnaître la voix. Son soulagement le disputait à la méfiance lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

« Hé, Gee... » articula encore une fois Frank, à bout de souffle. « Ouah, tu veux me tuer ou quoi... »

Gee se retourna, et il était tellement heureux de voir Frank qu'il crut bien se mettre à pleurer.

« E-Excuse-moi, Frank, mais... Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Frank ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Puis il se redressa, et c'était la première fois que Gee le voyait aussi gêné. Frank se passa une main dans les cheveux une première fois, puis une seconde, et lorsque son bras amorça le même geste une troisième fois, son visage se plissa et il fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Gee le regarda patiemment, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

Frank reprit enfin la parole :

« Euh, je... Je voulais juste... Enfin, je voulais juste te souhaiter de bonnes vacances. »

Gee avait tout à fait conscience qu'il affichait un sourire stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Merci beaucoup, Frank, toi aussi. » répondit-il avec son cœur qui bondissait de joie.

Gee eut soudain une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Pour le remercier, tout d'abord, parce que Gee se rendait compte à quel point Frank avait rendu sa vie au lycée plus facile, et aussi – et surtout – parce qu'il avait envie de le toucher, de sentir sa peau et sa chaleur, encore et encore.

Il n'en fit évidemment rien, et alors qu'il rougissait à cette idée, Frank éternua bruyamment.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Frank, tu vas attraper la mort à te promener comme ça. »

En effet, Frank était sorti avec ce qu'il avait sur le dos lorsqu'il avait vu Gee en train de partir à travers la fenêtre de la salle d'étude ce qui se résumait à une chemise passée sur son tee-shirt.

« Yep, je vais y aller. On se voit l'année prochaine, alors. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Gee rougit encore – il avait répondu trop vite et trop fort – mais Frank fit comme si de rien était.

« Profite bien des vacances, Gee ! »

« O-Oui, merci, Frank, toi aussi... »

Et Frank repartit en courant en direction du lycée. Gee le regarda filer, et une drôle de sensation le gagna. C'était comme si une douce chaleur se répandait lentement dans tout son corps, le réconfortant et lui donnant envie de sautiller sur place. Il ne tenait toujours pas à s'emballer, mais il pensait pouvoir affirmer sans trop se tromper que Frank s'intéressait à lui.

Il reprit lentement le chemin de chez lui, le visage encore tourné vers le ciel et le cœur en liesse.


	6. Chapter 6

(1)

Malheureusement, les vacances ne furent pas aussi merveilleuses que Gee l'avait espéré. La fin de l'année était toujours source d'anxiété pour lui, même s'il aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Il avait donc passé le plus clair de son temps à déprimer, hésitant même à redemander des antidépresseurs à sa psy.

Et voilà qu'il lui fallait retourner au lycée. Cette idée commença à l'angoisser plusieurs jours avant la fin de la deuxième semaine, et il se reclut dans sa chambre, n'ayant plus le goût de rien faire. Mikey resta avec lui autant que possible. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais sa présence empêchait Gee de sombrer entièrement et le retenait de se faire du mal. Il ne se mutila qu'une seule fois, le dimanche dans la nuit, lorsque sa détresse prit trop d'ampleur. Il avait besoin de garder prise sur quelque chose, même si après il se sentait encore plus mal.

La veille de la rentrée, il ne ferma quasiment pas l'œil. Il n'avait plus la force d'affronter ce qui l'attendait au lycée, mais il fallait qu'il y aille quand même, et l'horreur implacable de cette idée l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil.

Lorsque Mikey toqua doucement à sa porte le lundi matin, Gee était assis à son bureau, enroulé dans sa couette. Il avait dessiné une grande partie de la nuit, et un tas de feuilles froissées s'était formé à côté de lui. Il avait mal à la tête, et il avait envie de vomir. Sans vraiment savoir à qui il s'adressait, il pria pour que la journée passe vite et qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Il demanda aussi à ce que l'année passe vite, mais c'était plus par habitude que réelle conviction.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour passer à la salle de bains, et croisa son père dans le couloir.

« Hé, bonjour, Gerard… Tu… Ça va aller aujourd'hui ? »

« Il va bien falloir... » marmonna Gee dans un soupir.

« Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler, hm ? S'il se passe quelque chose, ou si ça ne va pas. Je viendrais te chercher. » dit son père en le regardant dans les yeux.

Gee éprouva une bouffée de gratitude mêlée de désespoir. Il était content que son père lui propose quelque chose comme ça, mais il eut envie de lui répondre que dans ce cas, il avait aussi vite fait de rester ici. Ça allait _déjà_ mal, et bien sûr qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Il se passait _toujours_ quelque chose au lycée.

« M-Merci, papa, c'est gentil... Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... »

« J'en suis sûr, Gerard. Tu verras, tu seras de nouveau ici en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. »

Gee en doutait, mais il ne répondit rien. Il sourit tant bien que mal à l'adresse de son père, puis il gagna la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il s'assura que ses entailles n'allaient pas se remettre à saigner dans la journée. Il réajusta les pansements qu'il avait mis cette nuit, et il redescendit attendre le bus. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure, mais Gee sortit quand même. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment.

Il s'assit sur le muret qui faisait le tour de sa maison, et après avoir vérifié que la haie le dissimulait bien de la vue de ses parents, il s'alluma une cigarette. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et s'efforça de respirer aussi calmement que possible. Tout allait bien se passer, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne serait pas pire que d'habitude. Ça ne servait à rien de se tourmenter comme il le faisait.

Gee releva la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux, et il vit le bus tourner au coin de sa rue. Il se leva et, jetant son mégot au loin, fit de son mieux pour se couper de l'extérieur. Il monta le volume de la musique qu'il écoutait, et grimpa dans le bus en regardant fixement devant lui. Les habituels quolibets fusèrent, de même que les jambes tendues pour le faire trébucher, mais il réussit à atteindre une banquette libre sans trop de mal. Il se rencogna au fond du siège, et il se concentra sur les rues qui défilaient derrière la fenêtre.

Malgré le bus qui se remplissait de plus en plus, Gee passa la majorité du trajet tout seul. Les gens n'aimaient pas s'asseoir à côté de lui, et c'était bien le seul avantage qu'il avait trouvé à sa situation. Cependant, sa tranquillité ne dura pas éternellement. Quelqu'un finit par se laisser tomber à côté de lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Gee resta ostensiblement tourné vers la fenêtre. Il savait d'expérience qu'un simple regard pouvait suffire à lui attirer des ennuis, et de toute façon il ne voulait pas voir de qui il s'agissait.

Cependant, la personne en question lui donna un petit coup d'épaule, essayant d'attirer son attention. Gee poussa un soupir. Quelqu'un avait manifestement envie de s'amuser ce matin, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui facilite la tâche. La personne ne se laissa pas démonter, et réitéra son coup d'épaule. La colère était en train de gagner Gee. Il savait que ce n'était absolument pas la bonne solution, qu'il allait être encore plus ridicule que d'habitude, mais il en avait marre. C'était _déjà_ trop, et tant pis s'il se faisait casser la gueule. Il se retourna d'un coup, son visage irradiant de fureur...

Et il reconnut Frank. Enfin, son sourire, parce que ce fut la première chose qu'il vit. Sa rancœur s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde, et il resta bêtement là, la bouche entrouverte, tant il était renversé par la joie et le soulagement de le revoir. Il était heureux, heureux, et une partie de lui s'inquiéta de cette félicité : c'était merveilleux, mais c'était aussi dangereux, car on pouvait s'en servir pour le blesser au plus profond de lui – comme ça lui était déjà arrivé. Mais ça ne suffit pas à modérer son enthousiasme. Il était content de voir Frank, il était content que ce soit lui qui se soit assis à ses côtés, et, plus fort que tout, il se sentit en sécurité.

Gee vit Frank agiter les lèvres, et il retira vivement ses écouteurs.

« ... -ment ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Gee resta un moment interdit avant de répondre en balbutiant :

« Euh, je... Oui, ça a été... Et... Et toi ? »

Il eut honte de galérer autant à dire si peu, mais il réussit à regarder Frank, et ce n'était pas une petite victoire. Ce dernier reprit avec entrain :

« Yep. Je suis retourné en Californie une semaine avec ma mère, et c'était vraiment cool de retrouver des températures correctes ! »

« Le retour ici n'a pas du être facile... » fit Gee avec un petit sourire hésitant.

« M'en parle pas... Revenir ici pour retrouver la neige _et_ le lycée... Je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas malencontreusement louper l'avion... » Frank s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre, plus pour lui que pour Gee : « Et puis finalement je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients à rentrer... »

Gee sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, alors que Frank lui jetait un drôle de regard. Il détourna rapidement la tête, mais il eut le temps de remarquer que Frank aussi avait l'air embarrassé.

Un silence passa, puis Gee réussit à réunir assez de courage pour poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

« Au fait, je... Ça fait longtemps que tu prends le bus ? »

Il trouvait surprenant de n'avoir jamais croisé Frank auparavant – parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu ne pas le remarquer.

« Non, c'est la première fois aujourd'hui. Ma mère m'emmenait au lycée jusqu'à maintenant, et elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. C'est pas si mal en fait, même si on dirait qu'on attaque le lycée encore plus tôt. »

Gee acquiesça, et il regarda avec un las désespoir le lycée apparaître au coin de la rue. L'arrivée de Frank lui avait momentanément changé les idées, mais la réalité restait la même : il était toujours en train de retourner au lycée. Il eut l'impression que sa cage thoracique se rétrécissait, comprimant ses poumons et affolant son cœur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et même l'idée qu'il ne lui restait plus que six mois à passer ici n'allégea pas sa détresse. Ça lui parut au contraire être une éternité, et il se demanda comment il allait y survivre.

Le bus s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard. La plupart des élèves étaient contents de retourner au lycée, et ils descendirent presque en courant. Frank, comme à son habitude, sortit d'un pas plus mesuré, presque nonchalant, et il s'alluma une cigarette dès qu'il eut mis un pied dehors. Il tendit ensuite son paquet à Gee, l'invitant silencieusement à se servir. Ce dernier le regarda sans rien dire, un peu déboussolé.

« Sers-toi, Gee. Considère ça comme un cadeau de début d'année. »

Gee se servit d'une main tremblante et marmonna un remerciement.

« Et au fait, en parlant de cadeau ! »

Frank fouilla ses poches, et en sortit un morceau de tissu roulé en boule. Il enfila ledit bout de tissu sur sa tête, et se tourna pour faire face à Gee.

« J'ai eu un bonnet à Noël ! Et tu avais raison, ça aide bien ! »

Le bonheur envahit Gee, et sa puissance était telle qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi heureux, ni pourquoi il se sentait tout d'un coup aussi important.

Frank, le bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Gee le lui rendit alors que la joie serrait sa gorge, encore incapable de se faire à l'idée que, dorénavant, il n'était plus tout à fait seul.

* * *

(2)

Gee poussa un profond soupir.

Il était tard, il était fatigué, et il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui. Mais, comme le crétin qu'il était, il avait laissé des affaires à son casier, et il fallait qu'il retourne les chercher avant de partir.

En colère contre lui-même, Gee partir donc dans cette direction. Il marchait vite, pressé d'en finir, mais son pas ralentit peu à peu. Il avait fini les cours tard aujourd'hui, et le lycée presque désert le mettait mal à l'aise. Il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais il n'y prêta pas attention ; ces dernières années, il avait des mauvais pressentiments cinq jours sur sept.

Il arrivait à l'étage où se trouvait son casier quand des bruits lui parvinrent. Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Il distingua deux voix, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui se disait, ainsi que des _grattements_ , comme si quelqu'un était occupé à farfouiller dans quelque chose. Une certitude fit jour dans son esprit, aussi claire que soudaine : c'était à son casier qu'on s'en prenait. _Évidemment_ , pensa-t-il, abattu. Qui d'autre ?

La meilleure chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était de prendre son mal en patience, et d'attendre que les crétins du jour aient fini de s'éclater. Mais, mu par la curiosité, il s'avança vers le coin du couloir. Il allait juste jeter un coup d'oeil, histoire d'être sûr que ce n'était pas sa paranoïa qui lui donnait des idées.

Gee prit une inspiration et bloqua son souffle. Centimètre par centimètre, il avança sa tête au-delà du mur, et le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Comme il s'en doutait, deux types de terminale étaient en train de saccager son casier. Ils avaient réussi à l'ouvrir (Gee vit son cadenas brisé échoué à quelques mètres de lui), et déchiraient tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, balançant les débris par dessus leur épaule. Gee était atterré. Son casier – l'intérieur, en tout cas – était le seul endroit à peu près en sécurité qu'il avait au lycée, mais maintenant c'était fini. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle façon de lui pourrir la vie, et elle était trop bonne pour qu'ils l'oublient. Il fixa les crayons brisés et les cahiers déchiquetés, et sa gorge se serra. Il n'avait donc droit à aucun répit ?

Oubliant toute prudence, il s'avança dans le couloir et demanda :

« P-P-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? »

Sa voix faible et hésitante ne sembla pas porter loin, mais les deux garçons ne s'en tournèrent pas moins immédiatement vers lui.

« Hé ! Mais ça ne serait pas Faggot-Way ? »

« Salut la pédale ! »

Ravis d'avoir leur victime favorite sous la main, les deux terminales (Dereck et Jordan, de leur petit nom) parcoururent d'un bond l'espace qui les séparait, et Gee se retrouva plaqué contre la rangée de casiers avant même qu'il ne comprenne comment.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici tout seul, le pédé ? »

« Tu attends ton petit copain pour aller te faire tringler dans les toilettes ? »

« T'aimes ça, te prendre des bites dans le cul, hein ? »

Ils explosèrent dans un concert de rires gras, et malgré le bras de Derreck coincé contre sa gorge, Gee réussit à articuler :

« Vous... Vous n'avez pas le droit de t-t-toucher à mes a-affaires... »

« He, t'entends ça ?! Je crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis, on n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ses affaires ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, la tapette, hein ? »

« Nous frapper avec tes petits poings ? »

« Comme s'il en était capable ! »

Ils rirent encore, échangeant des remarques vulgaires, avant que Derreck ne reporte son attention sur Gee.

« Bon, on s'est bien amusé avec ton casier, mais maintenant que tu es là... »

« On va te faire quelques bleus, histoire que tu te souviennes bien de nous. » finit Jordan en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

« Vous avez plutôt pas intérêt à faire un truc comme ça, les mecs. Mais alors vraiment pas. » lâcha alors froidement quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir.

Gee, qui avait laissé tomber toute résistance quand il avait compris ce qui allait se passer, tourna si vite la tête qu'il serait tombé si Derreck ne l'avait pas tenu aussi fermement.

Mécontent, Derreck se retourna lui aussi et demanda :

« Ou sinon quoi ? Et puis t'es qui d'abord ? »

« Ou sinon je vais tellement vous ravager la tronche que vous serez incapables de vous reconnaître dans un miroir. » répondit sèchement Frank.

C'était si inespéré que Gee n'était pas sûr que ce soit véritablement en train de se produire. Frank ne pouvait pas être là… Il devait avoir perdu connaissance et être en train de rêver tout ça.

Cependant, l'hésitation que Gee vit sur le visage de Derreck était bien réelle, de même que le regard qu'il échangea avec Jordan.

« Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça... » répondit par lancer Derreck, la voix quelque peu incertaine.

« Quand tu veux ! » répondit Frank du tac au tac.

Sa voix était de plus en plus glaciale, mais chacun pouvait clairement sentir la violence de sa colère contenue. Elle irradiait autour de lui, emplissant le couloir de vagues menaçantes. Et plus encore, il y avait son _assurance_ : Frank était prêt à se battre.

Et Derreck et Jehan, aussi stupides soient-ils, ne l'étaient pas assez pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ils perdirent de leur superbe, et Gee sentit leur prise se relâcher alors qu'ils amorçaient un mouvement de recul.

« De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas, ce qu'il se passe ici, alors tu ferais mieux de dégager ! » lança Derreck dans un dernier sursaut de confiance.

« C'est vous qui allez dégager. Et vite. »

La fureur de Frank écrasait maintenant tout l'espace, mais Derreck ne semblait toujours pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Il repoussa Gee derrière lui, mais c'était d'un geste mécanique : il semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence.

« Eh, mais, dis donc, tu te prends pour qui à nous donner des o... »

Frank fut soudainement sur lui, un sourire cruel déformant son visage. Il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt, et même si Derreck faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui avait l'avantage.

« Je suis le mec qui va devenir ton pire cauchemar si tu te décides pas à bouger ton gros cul dans les cinq prochaines secondes. »

Au même moment, le néon au-dessus grilla avec un claquement sec, plongeant les quatre adolescents dans la pénombre. Effrayé, Derreck se dégagea de la prise de Frank et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, rattrapant Jordan qui avait déjà commencé à courir.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, seulement troublé par le souffle erratique de Frank qui luttait pour ne pas perdre son calme. Gee le fixait, toujours incapable de décider s'il était oui ou non en train de rêver. Frank finit par se retourner vers lui, et lui demanda d'une voix encore un peu dure :

« Ça va, Gee ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? »

« N-Non, je… Enfin, oui, ça va… »

Mais il n'en était pas si sûr : si la certitude d'avoir des ennuis lui avait fait momentanément oublier, il se souvenait maintenant de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient son casier. Il poussa un profond soupir, et eut bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Toutes ses affaires étaient réduites en charpie, et même si ce n'était rien de très important, il vivait mal cette intrusion dans sa vie privée.

« Je suis désolé pour ton casier, Gee. » dit doucement Frank.

Gee haussa faiblement les épaules. Il se sentait vide et abattu. Tout ça n'avait de toute façon aucun sens, et il avait perdu assez de temps à en chercher un. C'était rageant, c'était déprimant, mais c'était ainsi. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était ramasser ce bazar et rentrer chez lui.

Gee s'agenouilla et commença à rassembler les morceaux épars, et fut bientôt imité par Frank. Ils rangèrent en silence, et Gee découvrit que quelques-uns de ses livres de cours avaient survécu au massacre. Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il ne pouvait pas les laisser ici, et il les fourra dans son sac. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à son père s'il n'avait pas un cadenas en rab.

Ils jetèrent ce qui ne pouvait être récupéré, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Frank demanda :

« Ça te dit qu'on se tire de ce trou pourri ? J'en ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. »

Arrivés dehors, ils s'allumèrent une cigarette. Coinçant la sienne entre ses dents, Frank remit son bonnet sur sa tête, ce qui fit sourire Gee. Depuis la rentrée, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans que Frank ne le porte, et Gee en était flatté. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait offert, mais il se sentait quand même un peu responsable.

Il était tard, et le dernier bus de ramassage était passé depuis longtemps. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer à pied, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaignit : à force de se retrouver dans le bus, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils habitaient à quelques rues l'un de l'autre, et rentrer ensemble était une très heureuse perspective.

Quoiqu'un peu gênés, ils partirent en direction de chez eux. Ils parcoururent une partie du trajet en silence, puis Frank demanda doucement :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais... Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'emmerde comme ça ? »

Gee ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son cœur se serra. Il n'avait jamais parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un (même sa psy ne savait qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il vivait), et il n'aimait pas y penser. Mais avec Frank, c'était différent. Alors, il lui fallut du temps pour trouver les mots et du courage pour les dire, mais il parvint à répondre à sa question.

« Ça... Ça a commencé quelques semaines après ma rentrée en seconde. J'étais un élève complètement lambda – tout ce qu'on pouvait me reprocher, c'était mon manque de couleur vestimentaire. » Il jeta un regard à sa tenue exclusivement constituée de noir, et eut un petit sourire triste. « Et puis un jour... »

Gee se souvenait de cette journée. Il y avait repensé des dizaines, des centaines de fois, se demandant si une réponse différente aurait changé le cours de sa vie.

 _C'était l'intercours du matin, et il pleuvait des tombereaux. Il ne fumait pas à l'époque, et il était à l'intérieur, occupé à dessiner. Il dessinait tout le temps : en cours, durant les pauses, dans le bus, à midi... Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne prit conscience que quelqu'un le regardait que lorsque son ombre se porta sur sa feuille. Il leva les yeux sans crainte, et croisa le regard de Morgan Parker. C'était un élève de sa classe, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, alors il ne le connaissait pas vraiment._

 _Parker prit la parole :_

 _« Gerald, c'est ça ? »_

 _« Euh, oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Gee. » répondit ce dernier sans relever l'erreur dans son prénom. Il ne l'aimait pas, de toute façon, et ce n'était pas pire comme ça._

 _« Hum, Gee, alors... Dis-moi... Tu préfères quelle fille dans la classe ? »_

 _Gee le regarda avec étonnement. Il trouvait sa question un peu cavalière, mais surtout, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce genre de trucs. Il ne considérait pas les gens de sa classe comme de potentiels rencards._

 _Il soutint le regard de Parker, mais ça lui était de plus en plus difficile. Une partie de lui commençait à être alarmée, et il avait l'impression que la présence de Parker était tout sauf innocente._

 _« Euh... À vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posé la question... »_

 _Parker se rapprocha alors de lui, et murmura avec un air mauvais :_

 _« À moins que moins que ça ne soit pas ton truc, les filles... »_

 _Gee tomba des nues. C'est vrai qu'il se posait pas mal de questions sur sa sexualité, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un remarquerait quoi que ce soit._

 _Naturellement, il eut envie de répondre qu'encore une fois, il n'en savait rien. Ce n'était évidemment pas la réponse attendue, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance : il voyait sur le visage de Parker que son hésitation avait répondu pour lui, et il se surprit à avoir peur._

 _Parker lui jeta un regard méchant, et repartit sans ajouter un mot._

« Et le reste de la semaine est passé sans que je réentende parler de cette histoire. Je me souviens m'être dit que, finalement, ça n'aurait aucune conséquence, et que de toute façon le monde entier se fichait de ce genre de problème. J'étais tellement naïf...

« Quand je suis retourné à l'école le lundi suivant, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose avait changé. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, ils riaient sur mon passage... Comme si j'étais le sujet d'une plaisanterie que j'étais le seul à ne pas connaître. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était difficile. Je savais que c'était par rapport à ce que m'avait demandé Parker, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. À la fin de la semaine, tout le lycée était au courant, et j'avais déjà droit aux insultes et aux tags sur mon casier. Mais c'était vendredi, et je croyais encore bêtement qu'avec le week-end, les gens oublieraient toute cette histoire. »

 _C'était donc vendredi après-midi. Il était seize heures, et Gee avait fini les cours, comme la plupart des élèves. Il avait laissé des affaires dans son casier, mais il avait décidé de s'en passer il ne tenait pas à voir l'état de sa porte avant de partir. Cette histoire lui prenait la tête, mais il essayait de ne pas s'angoisser pour rien. Ça arrivait tout le temps, ce genre de trucs, dans un lycée, et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'attention allait se détourner de lui dans un futur très proche._

 _Il traversa le hall d'entrée en ignorant les sarcasmes lancés sur son passage, et il était presque arrivé à la porte lorsque quelque chose le percuta violemment, choc immédiatement suivi par une vague d'eau glaciale. Avant que Gee n'ait eut le temps de réagir, trois autres bombes à eau explosèrent à son contact, et il se retrouva trempé des pieds à la tête._

 _Tous les élèves présents explosèrent de rire, et Gee sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux._

 _« Prends ça, espèce de sale pédé ! »_

 _« Bien fait pour ta gueule ! »_

 _« Ça t'apprendra à reluquer les mecs, espèce de dégénéré ! »_

 _Gee se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. Il vit un groupe de terminales encore armés d'une demi-douzaine de bombes à eau, et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir croisé leur regard. Une nouvelle bombe explosa à ses pieds, inondant ses chaussures._

 _« Baisse les yeux ! »_

 _« Ne t'avises surtout pas de nous regarder, pédale ! »_

 _Jamais de sa vie Gee n'avait autant eu envie de mourir – et malheureusement, ce n'était que la première fois d'une longue série._

« Et c'est comme ça que j'ai été propulsé de ma vie tranquille à mon enfer personnel. Mon année de seconde a été horrible, mais j'avais encore de l'espoir. Je me disais que ma première ne pourrait pas être aussi abominable, les terminales allaient tous se barrer et ils me laisseraient enfin tranquille. Mais ça a été encore pire. Ça a été tellement pire... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Frank, intervenant pour la première fois.

« Je... Je préfère ne pas en parler. »

Gee baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Il aimait bien Frank, et étonnamment ça n'avait pas été si dur de lui raconter tout ça, mais il y avait des sujets dont il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. Et puis il avait assez barbé Frank avec ses histoires.

Gee tâta ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes avant de se souvenir qu'il avait fumé la dernière en sortant du lycée tout à l'heure. En plus, il n'avait pas de paquet de secours chez lui. La soirée allait être longue...

Frank lui tendit alors son paquet, et Gee attrapa une cigarette après l'avoir remercié d'un sourire.

« Tiens. » insista Frank. « Prends le paquet. »

Il saisit la main de Gee et la referma sur le paquet.

« Oh, non, Frank ! » se récria Gee. « Une cigarette, ça va, mais je ne vais pas toutes te les prendre ! »

« T'inquiète, tu me les rendras quand tu en auras racheté, et ça te permettra de survivre jusqu'à demain. »

« Et comment tu vas faire, toi ? »

« J'en ai un de rab chez moi. »

C'était faux, mais Frank ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il réussirait bien à piquer une clope ou deux à sa mère, et au pire ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'en passerait.

« Merci, Frank, mais ça me gêne... »

« Arrête de te prendre la tête, Gee. Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne m'embête pas, okay ? »

Gee empocha donc le paquet un peu chiffonné, avec la désagréable impression de profiter de Frank.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au croisement suivant, là où leurs chemins se séparaient. Ils s'assirent sur le muret de la maison la plus proche, et ils finirent de fumer en silence.

Gee était perdu dans ses pensées : parler de tout ça lui avait fait remonter des vagues de souvenirs désagréables, et il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il se rendait compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'il vivait cette situation impossible, et il était fatigué. Il aurait voulu partir très loin, pour recommencer ailleurs ce qui manifestement ne marchait pas ici.

Frank regardait Gee du coin de l'œil, attristé par le découragement qu'il voyait sur son visage.

« Je... Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Gee... Mais ce que tu m'as raconté confirme ce que je pensais. »

Gee sortit de ses pensées et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Le problème, c'est les autres qui l'ont, pas toi. »


	7. Chapter 7

(1)

Frank avait beaucoup repensé à ce que Gee lui avait raconté. Il ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup, mais il en été venu à haïr Morgan Parker, ainsi que l'ensemble des élèves du lycée. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait harceler quelqu'un pour un motif aussi futile que la sexualité. Il s'agissait de _vie privée_ , et à part Gee, ça ne concernait personne.

Et ça lui avait rappelé tellement de mauvais souvenirs... Sa vieille colère était revenue, plus forte encore que l'année précédente. Et ce sentiment d'injustice ! Ça ne cesserait donc jamais ! Il se sentait bouillonner à l'intérieur, et il savait déjà que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pourrait pas se contenir éternellement.

Et comme toujours quand il était énervé, il était incapable de dormir, et il passait ses nuits à tourner et retourner dans son lit – ce qui s'était d'ailleurs passé cette nuit. Il avait fait cauchemar sur cauchemar, sa propre histoire se mélangeant à celle de Gee, et il était d'une humeur massacrante.

En retard, il réussit à attraper le bus in extremis. Après avoir vérifié d'un regard que Gee n'était pas assis quelque part, il se laissa tomber sur une banquette du fond et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il était hors de question qu'il participe à la moindre conversation.

Il arriva quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, et il n'eut même pas le temps de fumer une cigarette, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

Les deux premières heures de la journée passèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante. C'était un double cours de mathématiques, et même si Frank ne détestait pas ça en temps normal, il n'en écouta pas un seul mot et passa son temps à gribouiller rageusement les marges de son cahier.

La cloche finit par sonner à nouveau, annonçant la pause du matin, et Frank fut un des premiers à quitter la salle. Il mourrait d'envie de fumer, mais il fallait d'abord qu'il aille aux toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et, profitant du calme relatif de l'endroit, il essaya de se vider la tête. Il ne voulait pas imposer à Gee sa mauvaise humeur. Son regard tomba sur les graffitis inscrits sur la porte de sa cabine. Plusieurs générations de lycéens avaient gravés divers messages, et il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Mais il n'en remarqua qu'un seul, qui réduisit à néant tous ses efforts de ravaler sa colère. Il la sentit exploser dans sa tête alors qu'il lisait les quelques mots tracés en face de lui.

« Gerard Way aime les grosses bites ! »

Et quelqu'un avait trouvé pertinent d'ajouter : « Et il suce pour dix dollars ! »

Bouillonnant de rage, Frank ouvrit brutalement la porte, faisant trembler les cabines mitoyennes. Il sortit des toilettes, bousculant les élèves qui avaient le malheur d'être sur son passage, et il gagna l'extérieur aussi vite que possible. Il fallait qu'il fume une cigarette, vite. Ça n'avait rien d'une solution miracle, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Gee en train de fumer à l'écart des autres élèves, il lâcha un juron. Gee allait finalement subir sa charmante compagnie. Il hésita une seconde à changer de direction, mais il n'en fit rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait envie de le voir, et il se promit de ne pas s'énerver en sa présence.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il marmonna un bonjour avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés de Gee et de ficher une cigarette entre ses dents. Il fouilla ensuite ses poches à la recherche de son briquet, et, _bien évidemment_ , il fut incapable de mettre la main dessus. Il était sur le point d'éclater lorsque la main blanche et fine de Gee entra dans son champ de vision, lui tendant son propre briquet. Frank croisa le regard anxieux de Gee, et fit tout son possible pour juguler son énervement.

Il rendit son briquet à Gee, et leurs doigts se touchèrent brièvement. Ce dernier rassembla son courage, et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Ç-Ça va, Frank ? »

« À ton avis ? J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » rétorqua froidement Frank.

Frank s'insulta copieusement. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était juré de ne pas s'énerver contre Gee, c'était une belle réussite ! S'il y avait quelqu'un de complètement innocent dans cette foutue histoire, c'était bien Gee, et voilà que c'était quand même lui qui en prenait plein les dents. Frank le regarda. Même s'il essayait de se dissimuler, Gee était au bord des larmes, et Frank se détesta.

« E-Excuse-moi, Gee, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça... Mais j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et... »

Frank s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucun argument. Il poussa un soupir, complètement démoralisé. Il se conduisait comme un con avec Gee parce qu'il _était_ con, et c'était tout, pas besoin d'essayer de se trouver des excuses.

« T-Tu sais, si tu as réussi à dormir un peu, c'est pas… C'est pas si mal... » fit Gee d'une petite voix.

Frank remarqua alors son air fatigué, ainsi que les cernes noirs qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et il eut plus que jamais envie de disparaître. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait des problèmes, et question sommeil, il était toujours mieux loti que Gee.

« Insomnie ? » demanda-t-il en sans avoir le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui... J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

« Mais... Comment tu fais pour survivre ? Sans avoir envie de tuer tout le monde ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai _envie_ de tuer tout le monde, mais vu que personne ne me parle, ça ne se voit pas. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Gee eut un petit rire.

« À la base, c'était une blague, mais ça a sonné beaucoup plus dramatique que prévu. »

Frank se sentit sourire, et il réalisa qu'il n'était presque plus énervé. Enfin, sa rancœur était toujours là, mais il n'avait plus envie de tout casser.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal parlé, je... »

« C'est pas grave, Frank. » le coupa gentiment Gee. « Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Et tout ce que je peux te conseiller en cas de nuit blanche, c'est de boire du café. _Beaucoup_ de café. »

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent en cours. Avant de rentrer en classe, Frank fit un crochet par les toilettes du second, et ratura le tag insultant. Ça ne changeait rien au problème, mais il se sentit mieux, comme s'il avait en quelque sorte rendu justice.

* * *

(2)

Gee poussa un profond soupir, et essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Toutes ces conneries le fatiguaient tellement...

Parker, accompagné de quelques élèves de terminale, l'avait coincé tout à l'heure alors qu'il sortait de cours d'anglais. Il avait eu droit aux emmerdes habituelles : insultes, promesses de représailles, le tout ajouté à un peu de violence physique. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire, donc, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait eu très peur.

Depuis que Frank restait avec lui, sa vie au lycée avait connu un grand changement. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit, et les rares qui avaient essayé s'étaient faits froidement rembarrer par Frank. Peu à peu, le bruit s'était répandu dans toute l'école, et il avait apprécié cette tranquillité nouvelle. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ça n'avait rien d'une panacée, et que ses agresseurs habituels guettaient simplement les moments où il se retrouvait seul. Ils lui tombaient alors dessus avec une hargne décuplée, comme s'ils lui reprochaient de ne plus être à leur entière disposition. Gee avait toujours été désemparé par cette violence gratuite, et maintenant s'ajoutait au tableau cette bipolarité qui l'épuisait totalement. Il passait de bons moments avec Frank, presque oublieux de ce qui était son quotidien, puis tout d'un coup il devait de nouveau être sur ses gardes, sans quoi il risquait qu'on le prenne par surprise. Ce n'était pas mieux avant, loin de là, mais au moins c'était constant.

La cloche stridula alors dans le couloir, annonçant la fin de la journée. Gee essuya rapidement ses yeux et sortit des toilettes dans lesquelles il s'était réfugié. Frank l'attendrait au coin fumeur, comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis quelques semaines, et la perspective de le voir suffit à Gee pour retrouver le sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

(1)

« Au revoir, Gee ! À la semaine prochaine ! »

« Oui, au revoir... »

Gee ferma la porte, et remonta le couloir à pas feutré. Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez le Dr Welfringer, il se sentait mal et remué au plus profond de lui, comme si on avait pris son cerveau et qu'on l'avait secoué dans tous les sens avant de le remettre en place. Et même s'il allait mieux qu'avant, ça lui sapait toujours autant le moral.

Gee sortit du bâtiment. Aveuglé par le soleil qui lui tomba dessus, il ne vit pas où il allait, et il percuta quelqu'un. Clignant frénétiquement des paupières pour y voir quelque chose, il marmonna des excuses, et entendit sa victime faire de même. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin de chez lui lorsqu'une voix joyeuse s'exclama :

« Eh, il me semblait bien que c'était toi, Gee ! Comment ça va ? »

Gee reconnut la voix de la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui, et il crut mourir de honte.

Depuis qu'il voyait le Dr Welfringer, il était paniqué à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un du lycée en sortant d'un de ses rendez-vous. Dieu merci, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et sur les centaines d'élèves que comptait le lycée, il fallait que ce soit _Frank_. Il était toujours content de voir Frank, mais à cet instant précis, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre.

Frank ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué. Au-dessus de la porte s'étalait un panneau énorme qui proclamait fièrement _Cabinet de psychologie,_ et le battant n'avait même pas encore fini de se fermer derrière Gee.

Gee se sentit sombrer dans le désespoir. Frank ne resterait plus avec lui après ça. Plus personne ne lui parlerait, plus personne ne mangerait avec lui ou ne l'attendrait pour fumer... Tout redeviendrait comme avant que Frank ne traîne avec lui, et il se demanda comment il avait bien pu supporter le lycée en étant absolument seul pendant si longtemps.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui rappela alors avec détachement que Frank lui avait posé une question, question qui appelait sans aucun doute une réponse. Gee fit de son mieux pour se reprendre, et il parvint à articuler :

« Euh... S-Salut, F-Frank... Euh, je... Ç-Ça va, et... Et toi ? »

« Ça va forcément, c'est le week-end ! » répondit Frank en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Gee vit avec épouvante le regard de Frank glisser par-dessus son épaule. S'il restait une minuscule chance que Frank ne se soit pas rendu compte de l'endroit d'où il sortait, il était hors de question qu'il la lâche si vite. Cherchant à toute vitesse un sujet de conversation pour détourner son attention, il reprit :

« Etuféquoiojourduiducou ? »

Il avait parlé beaucoup trop vite, mais il avait réussi son coup : Frank le regardait à nouveau. Bon, c'était avec incompréhension, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Euh, excuse-moi, mais... Tu pourrais répéter ? » demanda Frank.

« Tu... Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce week-end, du coup ? » recommença Gee en rougissant.

Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de penser à ce qu'il disait, il se rendit compte que ce que pouvait faire Frank le week-end ne le regardait pas. Il eut envie de disparaître.

« Pour demain, j'en sais rien, mais là, j'allais au magasin de musique qu'il y a un peu plus bas. » Il marqua une petite pause, puis ajouta en lui jetant un coup d'œil : « Ça... Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? »

Gee resta interdit un moment, surpris par la proposition de Frank, puis il hocha timidement la tête.

« Cool ! Je n'ai absolument pas de quoi me payer une nouvelle guitare, mais il y en a une qui me plaît bien et... »

Gee perdit un peu le fil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui était en train d'arriver : il allait passer du temps avec Frank, _et en dehors du lycée._ Son cœur battait n'importe comment dans sa poitrine.

Ils arrivèrent au magasin de musique quelques minutes plus tard, et ils s'allumèrent une cigarette d'un même mouvement avant d'entrer. Remarquant tous les deux leur synchronisation, ils échangèrent un sourire timide. Gee regarda Frank, l'écoutant parler. Frank n'était pas un grand bavard, mais il s'animait toujours dès que la conversation s'orientait vers la musique. Gee aimait bien le voir comme ça, avec ce grand sourire et ses yeux qui brillaient.

« Allez, viens, je vais te la montrer, comme ça tu comprendras mieux ! » s'exclama alors Frank en jetant son mégot par-dessus son épaule et en prenant Gee par le bras.

S'étant à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Gee ne savait pas de quoi Frank parlait, mais il se laissa docilement tracter à l'intérieur. Il fut immédiatement entouré d'instruments en tout genre, dont une bonne moitié de guitares de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs.

Frank salua les employés et il se dirigea droit vers le fond du magasin, entraînant toujours Gee à sa suite. Ils descendirent une volée de marches, et une nouvelle collection d'instruments s'étala sous leurs yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une guitare noire savamment usée, et Frank donna l'impression d'être au paradis.

« C'est la même guitare que celle de Greg Ginn, le leader de Black Flag ! Ils l'ont rentrée il y a deux semaines, et elle est trop cool ! Tu as vu les repères, sur le manche, comment ils sont magnifiques ? Et les micros sont juste géniaux, c'est ceux que j'aimerais avoir sur ma guitare... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne faisait pas la charité ici, Frank, alors pas besoin de venir tous les jours, on ne te la donnera pas ! » s'exclama un vendeur dans leur dos.

Il arborait un grand sourire sous sa barbe fournie, et il bouscula amicalement Frank en passant.

« Eh, Seth, je connais mes droits, et je sais qu'il n'y a rien qui me l'interdit ! » répondit Frank en lui rendant son sourire.

« Plus sérieusement, je dois avouer que je te comprends, cette gratte est vraiment chouette... Rien que les micros ! »

Commença alors une discussion beaucoup trop technique pour Gee, qui décida d'explorer la boutique. La salle souterraine s'étendait très loin, et elle abritait dans un coin plusieurs pièces insonorisées dans lesquelles quelques personnes essayaient des guitares sur ampli. Il avança encore et tomba sur la partie réservée aux pianos. Il en fut à la fois ravi et effrayé. Il n'avait plus touché à un piano depuis plus de deux ans, et il se demanda s'il savait encore en jouer. Assailli par les souvenirs, il entra dans la pièce et effleura les touches du piano qui se trouvait en face de lui.

C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait appris à en jouer, et aussi à chanter. C'était une grande passionnée d'art, et elle l'avait toujours encouragé à développer sa fibre artistique. Il adorait passer du temps avec elle, et lorsqu'elle était morte, juste avant son entrée au lycée, il était tombé dans le gouffre sans fond de la dépression. Depuis lors, il n'avait plus touché à un piano. C'était trop dur.

Une drôle de sensation fourmilla dans ses doigts. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il était seul, et la porte de la salle s'était refermée derrière lui, l'isolant du reste du magasin.

Gee se glissa sur le banc. Il resta un moment comme ça, les mains crispées sur les genoux, à se demander si tout ça était vraiment une bonne idée. Puis il disposa ses doigts sur les touches, juste pour voir s'il s'en souvenait. Immédiatement, sa mémoire musculaire se mit en route, et il se redressa, prêt à jouer. Ce fut _Sonate au clair de lune_ qui lui vint en premier, et malgré un départ un peu approximatif, il retrouva vite sa fluidité, et avec elle le plaisir de jouer. Il ressentit aussi beaucoup de nostalgie ce morceau était un des premiers qu'il avait appris, et il revoyait sa grand-mère le jouer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il le connaisse par cœur. Il joua longtemps, enchaînant les morceaux qui lui revenaient les uns après les autres.

Complètement pris par ce qu'il faisait et par les souvenirs qui déroulaient leur fil dans sa tête, il ne vit pas Frank se glisser dans la pièce sur la pointe de pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta, arrivant au bout de ce qu'il se souvenait. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait ça.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano. » fit alors Frank en sortant de l'ombre.

Gee sursauta si fort qu'il faillit tomber de son banc. Le visage enflammé jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il se retourna vers Frank et balbutia :

« Oh, euh, oui, un peu... »

« Tu te débrouilles bien ! Tu as pris des cours ? »

« N-non, c'est... C'est m-ma grand-mère qui m'a appris… Mais c'était pas t-terrible, ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas joué... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, euh... Après que... Après que ma grand-mère soit... soit morte, je n'en plus eu envie, et j'ai tout arrêté... »

Mais pourquoi lui racontait-il tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que Frank en avait à faire, de ses histoires ?

« Oh, je suis désolée, Gee... Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas été aussi indiscret si j'avais su... »

Gee leva la tête vers lui et fut surpris par la sincérité qu'il lut sur son visage. Il ressentit un brusque élan d'affection pour Frank, et dut faire un effort pour garder une expression de circonstance – à savoir, ne pas se mettre à sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... »

« Ouais, enfin, on ne peut quand même pas dire que je sois la personne la plus délicate du monde ! » répondit Frank avec un air gêné. « Au fait, je voulais aller fumer une clope dehors, tu veux venir ? »

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Gee se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder les pianos. Maintenant qu'il y avait retouché, il ressentait un besoin diffus d'en jouer encore. Il avait presque hâte de rentrer chez lui pour aller voir dans quel état se trouvait le sien, celui que sa grand-mère lui avait légué. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile (il n'en avait encore jamais joué sans elle), mais l'impatience qu'il ressentait n'en était pas moins réelle.

Frank et Gee traversèrent le magasin en sens inverse, et ils ressortirent sous le soleil qui s'approchait de son zénith. Ils s'assirent sur un banc tout proche, et ils se mirent à parler de musique en fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

Le temps défila à toute vitesse, et bientôt ils entendirent une cloche sonner midi quelque part en ville. Gee se redressa d'un coup, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

« Il est déjà midi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Comment deux heures avaient-elles pu passer aussi vite ? Il ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte, et Mikey et ses parents devaient déjà s'inquiéter de son absence.

« On dirait bien... » répondit Frank en se levant lui aussi. « Merde, je devais retrouver ma mère à son travail pour midi, mais je crois que c'est foutu... »

Ils partirent aussitôt, remontant la rue d'un pas rapide et, arrivés au premier croisement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se dire au revoir.

« On... On se voit lundi au lycée ? » demanda Gee, surpris par sa propre audace.

« Yep, évidemment ! Bon week-end, Gee ! »

Frank lui adressa un dernier signe de la main, et partit en courant.

* * *

(2)

Sur le chemin de chez lui, Gee repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était _impossible_ que Frank n'ait pas remarqué l'endroit duquel il sortait, et pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Gee n'arrivait pas à se figurer pourquoi : tout le monde aurait posé des questions, que ce soit avec une bonne intention ou non. Alors quoi ?

Gee retourna plusieurs fois la scène dans sa tête. La seule explication qu'il trouva, c'était que Frank n'avait pas voulu en parler. Mais _pourquoi ?_ Pour ne pas l'embarrasser ? Par respect pour lui ou sa vie privée ?

Gee secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'emballait, là. Il ne doutait pas de la délicatesse de Frank (malgré ce que l'intéressé pouvait en dire), mais il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer.

Cependant, il y avait plus important que ça, bien plus important : il ressentait de nouveau le besoin de faire du piano, et mieux encore, Frank l'avait complimenté sur sa façon de jouer ! Gee sentit son sourire s'élargir. Si ça, c'était pas la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé cette semaine ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un de ses rendez-vous chez la psy pourrait entraîner un si merveilleux moment.

Le cœur léger, Gee parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa maison. Il avait hâte de se rasseoir à son piano – avec autant de force qu'il avait hâte de revoir Frank le lundi suivant.


	9. Chapter 9

(1)

Gee ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre et resta un long moment sans bouger. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et il ne savait qu'en penser. Bien sûr, c'était un jour joyeux, mais ses anniversaires avaient toujours tendance à le déprimer un peu. En plus, c'était lundi... Tu parles d'un cadeau !

Il sortit de son lit et s'habilla rapidement. Ses parents et Mikey avaient dû lui préparer quelque chose, et même s'il aurait préféré qu'ils s'en abstiennent, il n'allait pas descendre au dernier moment et filer pour attraper son bus.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva toute sa famille attablée avec de grands sourires. Il refoula sa mélancolie au fond de lui, et répondit du mieux qu'il put à leurs marques de tendresse. Pour respecter leur tradition, sa mère lui annonça qu'elle cuisinerait exactement ce qu'il voulait, et Gee réalisa que choisir quelque chose lui était moins difficile que l'année dernière. Il allait mieux qu'il y a un an, et cette constatation lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Ce fut son père qui l'amena au lycée (il n'allait tout de même pas prendre le bus comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour ordinaire !) et il apprécia de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Mais sa gaieté le quitta bien vite lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans la rue du lycée. Ce qui lui aurait vraiment fait plaisir, ç'aurait été de pouvoir rester chez lui, mais la vie n'était pas aussi clémente. Il salua son père, et il fut content de voir Frank un peu plus loin en sortant de la voiture. Ce dernier le salua avec entrain et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, et Gee partit en cours partagé entre la gêne et le ravissement à l'idée que Frank s'en soit souvenu.

* * *

(2)

Frank et Gee se retrouvèrent à la pause de midi, et ils traversèrent la rue pour aller manger dans le parc en face du lycée.

Depuis qu'ils avaient partagé leur premier repas ensemble, Gee faisait chaque jour des efforts pour s'alimenter le plus normalement possible. Son rapport à la nourriture s'était beaucoup amélioré. Il contrôlait toujours scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il avalait (ce qui pouvait prendre pas mal de temps), mais au moins il mangeait quelque chose.

Frank n'était pas étranger à ce changement. Prendre leur déjeuner ensemble était rapidement devenu une habitude, et Gee ne se voyait pas ressortir encore et encore l'excuse du « Je-suis-parti-vite-ce-matin-et-j'ai-oublié-mon-repas ». Il ne restait alors que deux solutions : éviter Frank, ou _vraiment_ prendre quelque chose pour midi. Bien évidemment, il était absolument hors de question pour Gee de fuir Frank (plutôt mourir), et il avait ainsi dû faire face à la seconde option. Au début, ses repas avaient été plus que légers, mais ça n'avait pas empêché son estomac de se révolter contre cet apport de nourriture inopportun. Mais, petit à petit, il avait repris l'habitude de manger, et il savait que la compagnie de Frank l'avait beaucoup aidé. Quand il était avec lui, la vie devenait plus facile et son angoisse refluait, le laissant respirer plus librement. Il se sentait enfin comme une personne normale, et non pas comme le gars bizarre que tout le monde détestait.

Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille, et s'installèrent pour déjeuner. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, et Frank avait rabattu la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête. Gee le trouvait incroyablement attirant comme ça, et il dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour rester concentré sur leur conversation. Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils mangèrent et discutèrent de musique. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils écoutaient plus ou moins les mêmes groupes, et jamais Gee n'avait aimé son frère autant qu'en cet instant. Mikey avait toujours écouté beaucoup de musique, lui transmettant peu à peu ses goûts, et il appréciait maintenant son insistance à lui faire partager ses groupes préférés.

Ils terminèrent leur repas, et, l'heure de reprise des cours approchant, ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. Gee remarqua que Frank agissait un peu bizarrement, mais il n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi, et ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

Frank, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Le samedi précédent, il avait été en ville et s'était rendu dans un magasin d'art. Il avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il cherchait, mais maintenant il était beaucoup moins sûr de lui, et il se demandait si offrir quelque chose à Gee était vraiment une bonne idée. Et s'il le prenait mal ? Ou se sentait redevable ? Et pour couronner le tout, ses cadeaux n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire...

Mais il repoussa fermement ces considérations et se décida. Maintenant qu'il en était là, ce serait plus ridicule de faire marche arrière que de continuer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Gee ne se fâche pas.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et sortit les paquets cadeaux de son sac.

« Au fait, Gee, vu que c'est ton anniversaire et tout ça... Enfin, tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Gee resta un long moment interdit. Il était forcément en train de rêver. Une chose pareille ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas dans la vraie vie. Pas dans _sa vie_.

Malgré tout, il finit par attraper les paquets que lui tendait Frank, et il déchira le papier cadeau d'une main tremblante. Il fut ébahi par ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur. Frank venait de lui offrir le plus beau matériel de dessin qu'il ait jamais possédé.

« Oh, woaw... Woaw... » souffla Gee, incapable de dire autre chose.

Il caressait doucement le carnet et la boîte de crayons du bout des doigts.

« Ça... Ça te plaît ? » demanda Frank, incertain.

« Oh oui, Frank, bien sûr que oui ! Et même plus que ça ! Mais... Il ne fallait pas, tu... »

« Si tu es content, je suis content aussi. » le coupa Frank avec un sourire.

Gee leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Son cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir, et il déglutit difficilement jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de l'embrasser, et tout son corps tremblait de l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contenir. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais pour autant, il ne pouvait pas ne _rien faire_ non plus, sans quoi il allait exploser. Alors, partagé entre la terreur et la reconnaissance, il se pencha vers Frank et le serra dans ses bras.

Il était tellement convaincu que Frank allait le repousser qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ce dernier lui rendait son étreinte. Il sentit la chaleur de Frank, il sentit son corps contre le sien, et son cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il était si heureux qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir, là, tout de suite maintenant.

Quand ils se séparèrent un moment plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges et les yeux qui brillaient. Évitant à tout prix de regarder Frank, Gee reprit ses cadeaux.

« Oh, Frank, c'est merveilleux, je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

« C'est pas grand-chose, tu sais... » répondit Frank en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de la qualité de ce que tu m'as... ce que tu m'as offert... »

Il vit que Frank n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, et il se lança dans des explications pour le lui prouver. Sa voix devenait plus assurée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de ce qu'il aimait, mais Frank ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il était trop occupé à le regarder sourire. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi heureux. Il adorait ça.

Ils revinrent sur terre en entendant des élèves passer non loin d'eux. Gee rangea précautionneusement ses nouvelles affaires dans son sac, et ils reprirent eux aussi le chemin du lycée. Se remettant de ses émotions, Gee s'alluma une cigarette, et il constata qu'une nouvelle fois, Frank ne l'imitait pas. Ça faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il avait l'impression que Frank fumait moins, et il se demandait bien pour...

Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit. Il savait à quel point le matériel de dessin pouvait être cher, et il comprit que Frank avait dû dépenser tout son argent pour lui acheter ses cadeaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son paquet de cigarettes. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.

Sans même réfléchir, il attrapa la main de Frank et lui remit ses cigarettes. Ce dernier allait protester, mais Gee ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Garde le paquet, Frank. Comme ça on est quitte pour la fois où tu m'en avais dépanné un. »

Frank le regarda, et ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Gee ne détourne les yeux en rougissant.

Cette après-midi-là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent très attentifs en cours.

* * *

(3)

Le soir venu, Gee était assis à son bureau, tournant et retournant un crayon entre ses doigts. Perdu dans ses pensées, il contemplait d'un air absent la portion de rue plongée dans la pénombre qu'il voyait depuis sa fenêtre.

Il repensait à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. S'il avait su en se levant ce matin ce qui l'attendait, jamais il n'y aurait cru. D'ailleurs, il n'y croyait toujours pas. C'était trop invraisemblable.

Il était resté fébrile tout l'après-midi, avec l'impression que son sac rayonnait de ce qu'il contenait. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et contempler encore et encore les cadeaux que lui avait fait Frank. Plus encore que les objets, c'était _l'intention_ de Frank qui le touchait. Imaginer que Frank avait pensé à lui, avait pris sur son temps et sur son argent pour lui faire plaisir...

Il réalisa alors qu'aujourd'hui, sa vie avait été _normale_. Il avait fêté son anniversaire, reçu plein de cadeaux et même eut droit à un énorme gâteau (qu'il avait d'ailleurs mangé avec appétit). C'était merveilleux. La joie qu'il ressentait semblait trop énorme pour que son cœur la contienne. Un sourire irrépressible illuminant son visage, il ouvrit son nouveau carnet et commença à dessiner. Quand il reposa ses crayons plusieurs heures plus tard, il était éreinté et avait mal au poignet comme pas possible, mais il ressentait une grande satisfaction. Ce n'était pas du grand art, mais pour une première fois, ce n'était pas si mal. Le visage de Frank le regardait depuis la page jadis blanche du carnet, et Gee songea avec un petit sourire gêné que si c'était le premier, ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier portrait de Frank qu'il ferait.


	10. Chapter 10

(1)

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, incendiant l'horizon. Frank rentrait du lycée, et avançait d'un bon pas. La lumière avait un aspect étrange, rendant irréel ce qui l'entourait. Tout était extrêmement silencieux, et l'espace semblait se distendre.

Aussi, Frank était en érection. Il sentait le sang battre sourdement dans son bas-ventre, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il comprit alors qu'il était en train de rêver. Aucun ado de dix-sept ans en train de bander comme il le faisait ne pouvait n'en avoir rien à faire. Cette constatation ne lui fit pas plus d'effet, et il continua son chemin. Bientôt, il arriva chez lui, et passa la porte sans avoir à l'ouvrir. Il laissa tomber ses affaires de cours dans l'entrée, et se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures. Il quitta également son tee-shirt, et il commença à déambuler. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était encore plus pesante qu'à l'extérieur plus tamisée et plus intime, aussi. Frank arriva alors au pied des escaliers, et il s'immobilisa. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir de la musique, sans pour autant reconnaître de quoi il s'agissait.

Frank commença à monter les escaliers. Un sentiment d'instabilité le gagna, alors que les marches se multipliaient ou se divisaient sous ses yeux, ralentissant ou accélérant son ascension. Il était chez lui et en même temps non, il était Frank et en même temps il ne l'était pas...

Finalement, il arriva au premier étage. Devant lui, au bout du couloir, la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. C'était d'ici que provenait la musique, et Frank put distinguer un peu mieux l'air qui se jouait. C'était du classique, et ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ignorait toujours de quel morceau il s'agissait.

Il s'avança vers sa chambre, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fit face à la porte, et il perçut une présence humaine. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre. Sa curiosité s'emballant, il poussa le battant du bout des doigts, qui finit de s'ouvrir sans bruit.

Frank eut le souffle coupé.

Gee était assis sur son lit, et il était complètement nu. Il leva les yeux vers Frank et lui adressa un sourire séducteur. Frank reprit son souffle, et son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Son érection, qui ne l'avait pas quitté, commença à le préoccuper. Gee tendit la main vers lui et attrapa son poignet. Il le tira doucement mais fermement vers le lit, et Frank s'assit juste à côté de lui. Gee ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et Frank y lisait très clairement son désir. Même s'il avait toujours conscience d'être en train de rêver, il avait du mal à y croire. Gee avait envie de lui !

Ce dernier effleura sa poitrine du bout des doigts, et Frank sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Gee lui sourit encore une fois et, passant son bras autour de sa nuque, il commença à approcher son visage du sien. Frank sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres, et...

Frank se réveilla en sursaut. Son rêve s'évapora en une fraction de seconde, et il grommela une flopée de jurons. Sa fenêtre, qu'il avait laissée ouverte avant de se coucher, venait de claquer dans son chambranle, poussée par un coup de vent. Frank maudit Dieu, le destin, ou que savait-il encore pour ce coup foireux : cinq minutes de plus auraient suffi. Il se tourna dans son lit, bien décidé à se rendormir avec le fol espoir de rependre son rêve là où il s'était arrêté, mais une certaine partie de son corps se rappela à lui. Il ne rêvait peut-être plus, mais il bandait toujours autant, et ça n'allait certainement pas passer comme ça.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois profondément pour essayer de se changer les idées, mais en vain. L'image de Gee nu semblait s'être imprimé sur ses rétines, et l'empêchait de penser clairement. C'était loin d'être désagréable, mais il ne voulait pas se... il ne voulait pas faire _ça_ en pensant à Gee. C'était déplacé.

Mais c'était tout de même ce qui allait se passer, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant, pas dans un état pareil. Ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous les draps et qu'il se débarrassa de son caleçon. Il fit son affaire, et il murmura le nom de Gee entre ses dents lorsque l'orgasme l'emporta. Cherchant son souffle, il contempla les ombres mouvantes au plafond de sa chambre. Il adorait Gee. Tout chez lui lui plaisait, et il aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder ou à l'écouter parler.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

* * *

(2)

Lorsque Frank arriva au lycée le lendemain matin, il était pour une fois plutôt en avance, et il rejoignit le coin fumeur pour griller sa première clope de la journée. L'endroit était presque vide, et il put gamberger un long moment sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Puis les élèves arrivèrent peu à peu, remplissant l'espace de leurs bavardages insignifiants.

Gee arriva un moment plus tard, et il trouva Frank toujours en train de rêvasser dans un coin de l'espace fumeur. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, et Gee se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Il s'approcha et le salua doucement :

« Salut, Frank... »

Ce dernier, tiré de sa rêverie, le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, puis, la lumière s'étant faite dans son esprit, il le salua lui aussi :

« Hey, salut Gee, ça va ? »

Gee lui répondit, mais Frank ne l'entendit pas, submergé par le souvenir de cette nuit. Une chaleur malvenue s'installa dans son bas-ventre, tandis que son rêve lui revenait à l'esprit avec une incroyable netteté. Les images de Gee nu se télescopaient avec le Gee réel assis à côté de lui. Il ressentait sa présence avec force, il entendait sa respiration tranquille, et il avait presque l'impression de sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait. C'était merveilleux, mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment, et encore moins l'endroit. Il remarqua alors que Gee le regardait avec curiosité, et il fit un gros effort pour chasser le rêve de ses pensées.

« Tu... Tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais juste si ça allait aussi... » répéta Gee avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, oui, mais... » _Gee nu, Gee qui a envie de toi, Gee qui veut t'embrasser..._ « Mais je… Je crois que je suis encore un peu endormi... »

Son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer avec les images de son rêve – _Gee nu, Gee qui a envie de toi, Gee qui veut t'embrasser_ – et il commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait, et son début d'érection devenait de plus en plus préoccupant. Si Gee remarquait quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait plus qu'à se terrer dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Frank se leva alors brusquement, tirant sur son tee-shirt pour dissimuler son état. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Gee, au moins un moment, pour qu'il puisse retrouver son état normal.

« Euh, je... Excuse-moi, mais... Je dois aller, heu... faire un... un truc, je... Je reviens... » marmonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers le lycée.

Il sentit le regard de Gee posé sur lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Comme dans son rêve cette nuit, il sentait le sang pulser avec force dans son pantalon. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et vite.

Frank gagna rapidement les toilettes, et s'enferma dans une cabine. Enfin seul, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'ordonna d'arrêter de penser à cette nuit. Okay, il avait fait un rêve érotique incluant Gee, okay, c'était aussi gênant que merveilleux, mais il était au lycée, là, plus dans sa piaule. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une érection juste en voyant Gee, sinon son quotidien allait vite être invivable.

Finalement, après un long moment d'auto-persuasion, Frank parvint à se calmer. Il enferma son rêve et tout ce qui en avait découlé dans un coin de sa tête, et s'interdit d'y penser. Il inspira calmement et profondément pendant quelques instants, puis, suffisamment maître de lui-même, il ressortit des toilettes. S'il se dépêchait, il avait encore le temps de retourner au coin fumeur pour s'excuser auprès de Gee.


	11. Chapter 11

(1)

La semaine suivante, tous les élèves de terminale se réunirent pour la traditionnelle conférence sur l'orientation professionnelle. Les élèves y avaient droit chaque année de leur cursus, pour soit-disant les aider à préparer leur avenir, mais on n'avait jamais vu de réunion aussi inutile – ni aussi assommante.

Gee détestait ces conférences. Tout d'abord, un grand nombre d'élèves étaient présents, et pour lui, ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle et puis, l'année dernière, alors qu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour en parler, un des intervenants lui avait clairement fait comprendre que poursuivre dans le dessin n'était pas un véritable projet. Ça l'avait beaucoup peiné, mais un an plus tard c'était toujours ce qu'il voulait faire, et il en ressentait une certaine fierté.

Frank et lui étaient en train de fumer devant le lycée, attendant le début de la conférence. Frank se tourna vers Gee et demanda :

« C'est si horrible que ça, ce truc ? »

Lui aussi avait eu des conférences d'orientation dans son ancien lycée, mais il n'en gardait pas un simauvais souvenir...

Réflexion faite, il se demanda s'il ne les avait pas tout simplement toutes séchées.

« _Horrible_ n'est peut-être pas le mot, mais c'est barbant à mourir. Et puis ils ne sont pas vraiment... ouverts, en ce qui concerne les projets artistiques. »

Sur ce, la cloche sonna, et les élèves de terminale rejoignirent la salle d'étude – seule pièce assez vaste pour accueillir autant de monde en même temps. Frank entra en premier, et, suivi de Gee, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux tables du fond. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, et feuilletèrent distraitement la brochure qui avait été disposée à chacune des places. Gee se demanda s'il était vraiment le seul à ne pas vouloir devenir avocat ou médecin. Puis il remarqua le sourire dédaigneux de Frank lorsqu'il reposa son propre dépliant, et il comprit que non, il n'était pas le seul.

La conférence commença quelques minutes plus tard, et le temps se ralentit au point que Gee se demanda s'il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il essaya d'écouter, mais il finit par sortir un crayon de son sac, et commença à gribouiller des dessins sans queue ni tête sur la brochure. Finalement, il avait réussi à lui trouver une utilité.

Il était pleinement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

« Way ! »

Gee reconnut la voix de Nathan Allary et ignora volontairement l'appel.

« Way ! »

Gee secoua légèrement la tête pour dégager les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et, prenant son geste pour une marque d'attention, Allary commença à déverser sa haine.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu traînais dans la zone industrielle et que tu te laissais baiser pour vingt dollars, c'est vrai ? »

Gee se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux alors que les ricanements des élèves les plus proches lui parvinrent. Une brusque et violente colère le submergea. Il était en colère contre Allary, qui osait prétendre qu'il faisait la pute, mais encore plus contre lui-même, de ne pas être foutu de lui faire fermer sa gueule.

Bataillant pour en trouver le courage, il entendit la voix de Frank s'élever sur sa droite.

« Si j'entends ce genre de rumeur, je saurais que ça vient de toi, Allary, et il pourrait bien t'arriver de sales trucs. »

Catastrophé, Gee se tourna vers Frank, et tenta de croiser son regard pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il était en train de faire était tout sauf une bonne idée.

« Attends, que... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Frank ? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris, et un autre conseil, ne me fais pas répéter. »

Incrédule, Allary fixa Frank un moment avant de se retourner sur sa chaise. Gee, inquiet, se maudit d'être aussi froussard. S'il avait lui-même remballé Allary, Frank n'aurait pas eu à le faire, et il ne se serait pas attiré d'ennuis. Parce que des ennuis, il allait en avoir : Gee connaissait assez bien Allary pour savoir que dès la conférence terminée, il irait retrouver Parker pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Et s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à Frank pour le punir de son affront ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait ainsi sa défense, ça allait forcément lui retomber dessus. Gee rentra la tête dans les épaules, plus que jamais en colère contre lui-même. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Frank, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

(2)

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés de cette conférence interminable, tous les élèves se ruèrent dehors. Frank et Gee suivirent le mouvement, et gagnèrent silencieusement la sortie du lycée. Gee ne savait pas quoi dire, et la culpabilité restait coincée dans sa gorge.

Frank remarqua son malaise, et, après s'être allumé une cigarette, il lui demanda :

« Hé, Gee, ça ne va pas ? »

« Oh, euh, si, t'inquiète... »

Gee avait essayé de mettre autant d'entrain que possible dans sa voix, mais Frank n'était pas dupe. Il souffla sa fumée vers le ciel, et reprit :

« C'est ce que t'as dit cet abruti qui te met mal ? »

Gee baissa les yeux sur ses mains et marmonna une réponse inintelligible.

« N'y pense plus. Je ne crois pas qu'il aura le courage de revenir t'emmerder avec ça, mais si jamais ça arrive, dis-le-moi. J'irais lui faire comprendre plus clairement le message. »

Même si c'était son but, Frank ne rassura pas du tout Gee. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne le moindre risque pour lui. C'était suffisamment dangereux comme ça. Les lycéens pouvaient devenir fous à partir de rien – surtout des types comme Parker.

« Non, c'est bon, Frank, ce n'est rien, je... Ce n'est pas si grave... »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, Gee ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça ! » s'écria violemment Frank.

Gee recula d'un pas, effrayé par la colère qu'il vit flamboyer dans ses yeux.

« Alors je veux que tu m'en parles si jamais un de ces connards te dit encore un truc dans ce genre, c'est clair ?! »

Gee acquiesça silencieusement, tout en ayant bien conscience qu'il ne le ferait _jamais_. La fureur de Frank repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et il reprit d'une voix lasse :

« C'est juste que... J'en ai connu, des mecs comme ça, et ils ne s'arrêtent pas tant que tu ne répliques pas. »

Une voix crachotante s'éleva alors du haut-parleur situé au-dessus de leurs têtes :

« _Frank Iero est attendu au secrétariat de l'établissement, Frank Iero au secrétariat, merci..._ »

Frank poussa un soupir en expédiant sa cigarette au loin. Gee essaya de ne pas s'affoler. Ça ne voulait rien dire, Allary n'avait pas été se plaindre CPE ou au proviseur, pas _si vite_ , ça n'avait rien à voir...

Frank vit l'air paniqué de Gee, et il lui dit gentiment :

« Eh, balise pas, Gee, c'est certainement pour une histoire de papiers qui manquent ou je ne sais quoi... Attends-moi ici, je te rejoins dès que j'ai expédié ça et on va manger ensemble ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du lycée. Gee sentit le poids du regard des autres élèves s'écraser sur lui, et il mobilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas courber les épaules et courir se réfugier dans un coin tranquille.

Frank réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'air préoccupé.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Frank ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » fit Gee, inquiet.

Frank se rassit à côté de lui, et s'alluma une cigarette avant de répondre :

« C'était ma mère qui téléphonait... Une de ses sœurs vient de mourir, et il faut qu'on retourne en Californie pour l'enterrement. »

Gee sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Oh, je... J-Je suis désolé Frank... »

« T'inquiète... Ma mère et elle se sont disputées il y a des années, alors je ne la connaissais pas vraiment... Ce qui m'embête le plus dans cette histoire, c'est de me taper douze heures d'avion. »

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Ce soir. Ma mère vient me chercher dès qu'elle sort du travail, dans une demi-heure. »

La gorge de Gee émit un cliquetis lorsqu'il avala sa salive. Il allait être seul pendant les deux jours à venir, voir plus si Frank ne rentrait pas dans le week-end. Ça allait être une catastrophe.

Presque immédiatement, Gee s'en voulut d'être aussi égoïste – quelqu'un était mort, qu'est-ce qu'on avait à fiche de ses petits problèmes ?

« Eh, Gee... » l'interpella Frank en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. « Ne te fais pas de souci pour cette semaine. Si quelqu'un t'embête, je me ferais un plaisir de lui casser la gueule quand je reviendrais. »

Frank avait dit ça en plaisantant, et Gee lui rendit son sourire du mieux qu'il put. Puis, avec une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il ajouta :

« Ou sinon je leur casserai la gueule moi-même. »

« Je leur tiendrais les bras, si tu veux. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que des coups de klaxon résonnent dans leur dos. C'était la mère de Frank qui venait d'arriver. Ce dernier reprit son sac et, avant de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Gee :

« Au fait, Gee... Ne les laisse pas te faire croire n'importe quoi, okay ? Tu vaux infiniment mieux qu'eux, et tu es plus intéressant qu'ils ne le seront jamais. Ne l'oublie pas. »

« M-M-Merci, Frank. Je m'en souviendrais. »

Frank lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de partir en courant alors que sa mère, qui s'impatientait, faisait retentir un nouveau coup de klaxon.


	12. Chapter 12

(1)

Gee repensa souvent aux paroles de Frank, mais, deux jours plus tard, il avait l'impression de les avoir rêvées – d'avoir _tout_ rêvé.

Après le départ de Frank, ce fut comme s'il avait fait un bond dans le passé pour se retrouver au début de l'année scolaire. Deux questions avaient tournés dans sa tête : pourquoi les gens le détestaient-ils autant ? Et : Comment avait-il bien pu supporter tout ça ? Il avait peine à croire à sa propre résistance.

Mais enfin, vendredi était arrivé, et la semaine approchait de son terme. Cependant, cette idée n'offrait qu'un maigre soulagement, tant la journée semblait interminable. Fatigué et apeuré, Gee subissait la haine de ses camarades depuis plus de sept heures, et il sentait que ses défenses étaient en train de lâcher. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à ce que lui avait dit Frank, mais il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas suffisant pour affronter un lycée tout entier. Profitant de son isolement, Allary s'était défoulé sur lui, ainsi que McMillan (qui suivait toujours ce que les autres faisaient), mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le calme apparent de Morgan Parker. Gee savait qu'il était bien plus intelligent et bien plus mauvais que les idiots avec lesquels il traînait, et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de préparer. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin, il avait l'impression de le croiser absolument partout, son regard perçant toujours posé sur lui. Gee ne voulait pas avoir peur de lui, il le _refusait_ , mais ça n'empêchait pas une (grande) partie de lui d'être terrifiée, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait faire taire le mauvais pressentiment qui gonflait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.

Mais c'était la dernière heure de cours, et bientôt, très bientôt, il serait en sécurité chez lui et plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. La semaine prochaine, Frank serait de nouveau là, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. En y pensant, il s'autorisa un sourire, mais il disparut bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que Parker s'était retourné vers lui, le fixant encore. Gee réussit à ne pas baisser les yeux, mais ce fut difficile, et lorsque enfin Parker se détourna avec un sourire étrange, il était rouge comme une pivoine. La peur oppressait sa cage thoracique, étreignant son cœur et l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Mais au fond de lui, pour l'instant inatteignable, il y avait la colère. Gee essayait de ne pas trop y penser, parce qu'il la craignait, mais il était heureux de la savoir là. C'était _normal_ qu'il soit en colère, c'était _normal_ qu'il éprouve de la haine pour tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, et...

La cloche sonna, officialisant la fin de la semaine. Gee s'accrocha à sa colère, faisant en sorte de ne pas perdre de vue ce à quoi il pensait, et sortit rejoindre le flot des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Il gagna rapidement la rue qui le menait chez lui. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre le bus – s'il pouvait éviter de s'enfermer avec des élèves dans un espace clos, ce n'était jamais de refus. Il mourrait d'envie d'écouter de la musique, mais il n'osait pas. S'il le faisait, il se couperait totalement du monde extérieur, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Et, comme pour lui donner raison, les rumeurs d'une conversation lui parvinrent bientôt. Son cœur se glaça quand il reconnut les voix, mais ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il était étonné. Son pressentiment se réalisait enfin.

Arrivé à un croisement, il hésita sur le chemin à prendre. Soit il tournait à droite, dans lequel cas il se rallongerait le chemin, mais il resterait sur une rue passante soit il prenait la petite ruelle en face de lui, qui lui permettrait d'arriver chez lui dans moins de deux minutes, mais il prenait ainsi le risque de se retrouver dans un endroit beaucoup plus désert.

Il choisit la première option dans son cas, marcher plus longtemps était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais alors qu'il s'élançait dans cette direction, il s'arrêta brusquement, suspendant son geste. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui sembla discerner au loin la silhouette de Parker. Il hésita à nouveau, puis traversa finalement la rue pour prendre la ruelle qui lui faisait face. Affronter McMillan et Allary, même ensemble, était moins terrifiant que de se retrouver face à Parker.

Les gravillons crissèrent sous ses pieds, et ils firent de même un instant plus tard sous ceux de ses assaillants. Ces derniers s'étaient rapprochés lorsqu'il avait tergiversé au coin de la rue, et il pouvait presque les entendre respirer. Il s'obligea à rester calme après tout, peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste lui faire peur, et que...

Il ne finit même pas sa pensée. À qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Pas à lui-même, en tout cas : il _savait_ qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de le suivre.

Gee avait parcouru à peu près la moitié de la venelle, et alors que l'espoir de finalement s'en sortir sauf palpitait en lui, Morgan Parker apparut à l'autre bout, bloquant le passage. Il n'était ni très grand ni très costaud, mais Gee n'en eut pas moins l'impression qu'il occupait tout l'espace, rendant la rue et plus loin sa maison totalement inaccessibles.

Il sentit la terreur se ruer dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, paralysant ses muscles et dressant ses cheveux sur sa nuque, mais, étrangement, une partie de lui arrivait encore à raisonner correctement. En en étant donc capable, Gee fit un rapide état des lieux. Il était seul, et il était coincé dans une ruelle déserte par trois mecs qui, d'après l'expression de leurs visages, ne voulaient pas simplement discuter. Cette constatation faite, il éprouva du soulagement : oui, il allait passer un mauvais moment, très, _très_ bientôt, mais, comme il l'avait justement remarqué, il était seul. Frank était loin, ainsi que sa propre famille, et personne n'aurait à partager d'une façon ou d'une autre de ce qui allait lui arriver. Oui, vraiment, ça pourrait aller bien plus mal que ça.

Fort de ces conclusions, Gee se planta fermement sur ses pieds, et regarda tour à tour Parker d'un côté, et Allary et McMillan de l'autre. Ce fut ce dernier qui lança la première réplique :

« Alors, Way... On se promène tout seul ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très prudent... »

« Surtout dans des petites ruelles comme celle-ci... » poursuivit Allary. « Il pourrait t'arriver des choses fâcheuses... »

Gee ne répondit rien, continuant silencieusement de les regarder tour à tour. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de lui, finissant de l'acculer.

« Eh ben, Way, tu ne dis plus rien ? »

« Tu es bien moins courageux quand tu es tout seul, hein ? »

Gee éclata alors d'un rire hystérique.

« Courageux ?! » s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Et c'est vous qui me parlez de courage ? Alors que vous avez besoin d'être trois pour avoir les tripes de me tomber dessus ? Laissez-moi rire ! »

Il s'esclaffait encore, incapable de s'arrêter, lorsque Parker le prit par le col et le projeta contre le mur.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop faire le malin, Way, c'est un conseil que je te donne. » gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » demanda Gee, feignant l'innocence.

Parker le regarda sans répondre, l'air un peu surpris. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance, et, approchant encore son visage de celui de Gee, il murmura :

« Je vais te casser la gueule, Way, et je ne m'arrêterai pas même si tu me supplies de le faire. »

Et il envoya son poing serré dans l'estomac de Gee, lui coupant le souffle.

* * *

(2)

Gee avait _mal_ , il avait très _mal._ Il sentait chacun des os de ses assaillants s'enfoncer dans sa chair et percuter ses propres os, il sentait ses organes se rétracter dans son ventre dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger, et il entendait chacune des insultes qui pleuvaient sur lui. Mais à la fin, à la toute fin, un petit sourire lui échappa. Ils pourraient lui faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils pourraient le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient eux-mêmes mal, jamais ils n'atteindraient cet endroit qui était tout, tout au fond de lui. Cet endroit dans lequel un Gee nouveau, un Gee heureux, criait de toutes ses forces qu'il valait mieux qu'eux, et qu'il était bien plus intéressant qu'ils ne le seraient jamais.


	13. Chapter 13

(1)

Le lundi matin, lorsque Frank descendit de voiture et posa le pied sur le parvis du lycée, il se demanda sérieusement si tout compte fait, il ne préférerait pas être mort. Il se traîna jusqu'au coin fumeur, et il se laissa tomber sur un banc libre. D'un geste lent, il s'alluma une cigarette, luttant contre son besoin de dormir.

Sa mère et lui étaient rentrés de Californie à quatre heures du matin, et lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé deux heures et demie plus tard pour aller au lycée, il avait cru ne jamais être capable de se lever. Il avait supplié sa mère de le laisser dormir, mais elle avait refusé qu'il manque encore un jour d'école – surtout la dernière semaine avant les vacances de printemps. Comme si les cours d'aujourd'hui allaient lui servir à quelque chose ! Vu son état, ce serait déjà un miracle s'il arrivait à rester éveillé toute la journée.

Le week-end avait été incroyablement long – et incroyablement _chiant_. Après leur départ précipité, Frank et sa mère s'étaient tapé six heures de vol dans un avion glacial, tout ça pour arriver dans une maison où tout le monde les regardait de travers. Sa mère n'avait jamais entretenu de très bons rapports avec sa famille, et leur séjour s'était déroulé dans une ambiance pesante. Frank avait passé le week-end à faire des préparatifs ou à assister à des cérémonies, la plupart du temps entouré d'inconnus. Il détesta la plupart des gens qu'il rencontra, cette façon qu'ils avaient de faire semblant d'être triste alors qu'ils n'en avaient absolument rien à foutre. Les adultes le dégoûtaient, parfois.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'une vaste perte de temps, et maintenant il était de nouveau ici, plus fatigué que jamais. Les élèves arrivaient régulièrement, remplissant le coin fumeur, et leurs conversations bourdonnaient à ses oreilles. Frank se redressa, et jeta un regard circulaire. La seule chose qui pouvait encore sauver sa journée du désastre total était la perspective de revoir Gee, et il s'étonna de son absence. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, il aurait déjà du être ici. Bizarre... Peut-être était-il simplement en retard ? Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et...

La cloche stridula au-dessus de sa tête, coupant court ses interrogations. Déçu de ne pas avoir vu Gee, Frank se décolla du banc et partit en cours à contrecœur.

* * *

(2)

Quand dix heures sonna, Frank chercha Gee un peu partout, avant d'abandonner et de descendre fumer sa clope tout seul. Il se sentit gagné par l'inquiétude, mais il essaya de rester raisonnable. D'accord, ce n'était pas le genre de Gee de manquer le lycée, mais il pouvait très bien être tombé malade ce week-end. Ou n'importe quoi de ce genre – il y avait plein de raisons qui pouvaient empêcher quelqu'un d'aller à l'école. Pas besoin d'imaginer le pire.

Frank balança son mégot en direction du cendrier. Tout ça était vrai, bien sûr, et il en avait tout à fait conscience, mais… Il avait ce sentiment, cette impression que quelque chose s'était passé pendant qu'il n'était pas là, et que c'était ce quelque chose qui était à l'origine de l'absence de Gee.

Frank s'obligea à arrêter. Il ne s'était rien passé, et Gee serait de retour demain, avec une très bonne explication. Il poussa un soupir et, regardant vers le ciel, il se demanda avec qui il allait bien pouvoir manger à midi…

* * *

(3)

Le lendemain, Gee n'était toujours pas là.

La mort dans l'âme, Frank rejoignit le cours de sport. Il avait un peu mieux dormi cette nuit-là, mais il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son inquiétude, et était de plus en plus convaincu que quelque chose était arrivé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se changea avec lenteur et faillit manquer son nom à l'appel du professeur. Il finit d'attacher ses chaussures et tendit l'oreille alors que le prof arrivait à la fin de la liste.

« Parker ? »

« Ouais. »

« Strelow ? »

« Oui. »

« Teich ? »

« Présent. »

« Way ? »

« Il est... _absent_ , Monsieur. »

Frank tourna si vite la tête qu'il se fit mal. La main sur la nuque pour soulager la douleur, il fixa Parker. C'était lui qui avait répondu, et Frank n'apprécia pas du tout son petit sourire amusé. Il eut l'envie mordante de lui demander ce qu'il trouvait de si drôle, quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

C'était _lui_. Bien sûr que c'était lui. C'était lui qui avait quelque chose à Gee, et il en était _fier_... Bouillonnant de rage, le sang de Frank ne fit qu'un tour. Il allait encastrer son poing dans sa figure de con et on verrait bien s'il avait encore envie de sourire...

Parker croisa son regard, et son sourire s'agrandit. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, puis Frank se détourna. L'idée de passer pour un lâche lui était insupportable, mais s'il continuait de regarder Parker, il allait lui sauter à la gorge, et il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille.

Pas avant d'avoir des preuves.

Frank surveilla Parker pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, tentant de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais Frank le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de type qui reculait devant la violence. Et d'après ce que Gee lui avait raconté, il adorait tout particulièrement s'en prendre à lui.

Et si Gee n'était pas au lycée parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ venir ? Et s'il était à l'hôpital ?

Incapable de penser à autre chose, Frank se fit réprimander plusieurs fois pour son manque d'attention, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il décida que ce soir, il passerait chez Gee avant de rentrer chez lui.

Juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

* * *

(4)

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, à part perdre son temps ?

Assis en salle d'étude, Frank tremblait d'impatience et de colère. Il tournait nerveusement les pages du livre qu'il avait devant lui, et il ne cessait de porter son regard à la pendule qui lui faisait face. Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'aller voir Gee en sortant du lycée, la journée semblait s'étirer à n'en plus finir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, McMillan entra dans la salle d'étude et vint s'asseoir juste devant Frank. Il était accompagné d'un élève de première qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, un air stupide sur le visage. Frank marmonna un juron entre ses dents McMillan était la personne la moins discrète du monde, et il allait avoir droit à toute sa conversation.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? C'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte dans le lycée ? » interrogea le garçon de première, visiblement surexcité.

« Ouais, en effet. » McMillan marqua une pause pour ménager son effet, et Frank se demanda sans le vouloir ce qu'il avait donc fait de _si_ extraordinaire.

« Allez, raconte ! »

« Bon, si t'insistes... Vendredi dernier en sortant des cours, on l'a suivi moi et Allary et Parker. On l'a fait _discretos_ , tu vois, il s'est douté de rien du tout et à un moment on l'a coincé dans une rue et... »

« Et vous l'avez frappé, c'est ça ?! »

« On lui a pété la gueule, ouais ! » s'exclama McMillan en explosant d'un rire gras. « Et je peux te dire, il se chiait dessus, Faggot-Way ! »

Frank sentit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter. Il ferma les yeux, et serra fort les paupières. Les mains à présent crispées sur le rebord du bureau, il prit une profonde inspiration. La voix de McMillan lui parvenait toujours, et il entendit des détails dont il se serrait bien passé.

Son sang tambourinait dans sa tête quand il attrapa son sac et se rua à l'extérieur, renversant une chaise au passage. Il allait voir Gee, et maintenant. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis – il lui restait encore plus de deux heures de cours – mais quels qu'ils soient, ça sera toujours moins grave que de _tuer quelqu'un_. S'il restait là, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de réduire McMillan en bouillie, ni d'aller chercher Allary et Parker pour leur faire subir le même sort.

Frank partit en courant en direction de chez lui. Que ces trois grosses merdes aient osé s'en prendre à Gee le rendait fou de rage. Ils avaient attendu qu'il soit seul, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas de défendre. Un cri de colère s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées.

Arrivé au croisement, il prit à droite comme il avait vu Gee le faire, et ce n'est qu'en s'engageant dans sa rue qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée du numéro auquel il habitait. Prenant son mal en patience, il s'arrêta à chacune des maisons pour déchiffrer le nom sur la boîte aux lettres, et il eut l'impression d'y passer des heures avant de tomber sur celui de Gee. Enfin, il arriva, et il se sentit un peu drôle en levant les yeux vers la maison de Gee. Ainsi, c'était ici qu'il vivait...

Frank secoua la tête. Comme si c'était le moment d'être sentimental !

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et, après s'être recoiffé sans même s'en rendre compte, il appuya sur la sonnette.


	14. Chapter 14

(1)

En entendant la cloche de l'entrée retentir, Gee se renfonça dans ses couvertures. Sa mère lui avait interdit d'ouvrir la porte à qui que ce soit, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait le faire, de toute façon. À cette heure-ci, ce devait certainement être un vendeur au porte à porte, ou des témoins de Jéhovah – autrement dit, rien qui ne réclamait son attention.

Quand il était finalement arrivé chez lui vendredi soir, il avait déclenché une vague d'affolement (presque) sans pareille, et il avait à peine eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa famille et lui étaient déjà en route pour l'hôpital. Arrivés aux urgences, ils durent patienter trois bonnes heures avant d'être pris en charge, et en attendant, Gee dû répondre aux millions de questions que ses parents et son frère lui posèrent. Il avait mis au point une version légèrement différente de la réalité, et c'est celle-ci qu'il servit à sa famille, et plus tard, au docteur : en rentrant du lycée, il était tombé sur trois mecs qui lui avaient demandé son argent, et, constatant qu'il n'avait rien sur lui, ils l'avaient passé à tabac. Gee était malheureux de mentir à sa famille, mais c'était plus simple comme ça. Ses parents voulurent porter plainte, mais il réussit à les en dissuader : après tout, il ne les connaissait pas, ces types, alors ça ne servirait à rien d'aller voir les flics. Son argument sembla les laisser un peu sceptiques, mais ils lâchèrent l'affaire, au grand soulagement de Gee.

Il passa toute une batterie de tests, et on lui annonça qu'il avait trois côtes fêlées, en plus de sa large collection d'ecchymoses et de plaies en tout genre. Ce n'était rien de très grave, et à part attendre que ça passe, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Gee s'en fichait, d'attendre : l'hôpital lui avait donné assez d'antidouleurs pour qu'il ne sente plus rien, et mieux, il avait droit à dix jours d'arrêt. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à retourner au lycée avant trois semaines ! C'était une bien maigre consolation face à ce qu'il avait subi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en réjouir.

Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais la personne à la porte s'entêtait, ne relevant son doigt de la sonnette que pour de très courts intervalles. Gee commença à s'inquiéter. Qui pouvait être tant désireux de voir la famille Way en plein milieu de l'après-midi ?

Il finit par se décider à aller voir, et il rejoignit la porte d'entrée sur la pointe des pieds. Ses côtes fêlées le faisaient souffrir, et une petite grimace froissait son visage. Retenant sa respiration, il souleva délicatement l'obturateur du judas et jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

Gee recula immédiatement, retenant une exclamation de surprise. Frank ! C'était Frank qui était là, sur le pas de sa porte, et qui sonnait avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes ! Gee n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il en était enchanté ou horrifié.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir comme ça ! Avec son vieux sweat taché et ses cheveux sales, il ne ressemblait tout simplement à rien. Et que dire de son visage ! Des bleus de différentes couleurs s'épanouissaient sur sa peau, et donnaient l'impression que sa peau se décomposait.

Frank sonna à nouveau, mais bien moins longtemps que les fois précédentes. Gee, paniqué, réfléchit à toute vitesse à la recherche d'une solution. Il ne voulait pas que Frank le voie comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser partir sans lui parler !

N'ayant rien trouvé de mieux, Gee rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et tira le tissu pour couvrir un maximum de son visage. Il se sentit stupide d'agir ainsi, et encore plus de croire que ça suffirait à dissimuler son état.

* * *

(2)

Frank était sur le point de partir quand il entendit qu'on tirait le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement, et Gee apparut dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Frank vit l'état de son visage, et il sentit une partie de lui se tordre en un nœud douloureux et désespéré. _Pourquoi lui ?_ chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. Puis cette tristesse abominable fut balayée par une violente vague de haine. En effet, pourquoi lui ?! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier un déchaînement pareil ?

Il serra les poings et les dents à se faire mal. Ils s'en étaient pris à Gee, ils avaient osé... Ils avaient osé ! Frank allait les tuer.

« Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça, Gee ? »

Sa voix trembla.

« E-Euh, j-je... J'en sais rien, je... J-Je ne les connaissais pas... » balbutia Gee tout en sachant que son histoire ne prendrait pas avec Frank.

« C'est Parker, hein ? Avec Allary et McMillan ? »

« Euh, je... N-Non, je... »

« Je sais que c'est eux, Gee ! Mais il faut que tu me le dises ! »

« M-Mais, à-à quoi ça peut bien servir, de savoir qui m'a fait ç-ça ? »

« Ça me fera une très bonne justification quand il faudra que j'explique pourquoi je leur ai explosé la gueule. » répondit Frank d'une voix très calme, effrayant bien plus Gee que s'il avait hurlé.

Mais Frank n'irait pas le venger de quoi que ce soit. Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose arrive.

« Non, Frank. Ce n'était pas eux. »

« Ne me raconte pas de bobards, Gee, je sais très bien que c'était eux, j'ai entendu... »

« Tu me traites de menteur, Frank ? » demanda froidement Gee.

« Je... Non, pas du tout, Gee, je... » bafouilla Frank, désarçonné par sa réaction.

« Je te dis que ce n'était pas eux. Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Euh, non, peut-être, mais... »

« Mais quoi ?! Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul ? Que j'ai forcément besoin de ton aide ? »

Gee allait trop loin, il le savait, mais il devait à tout prix dissuader Frank de faire ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Hé, non, Gee, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je n'ai jamais dit, ni même pensé que tu avais besoin de moi, mais je... je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je... Enfin, excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi ! »

Gee faiblissait. Il était fatigué, il avait mal partout, et tout son cœur se hérissait à l'idée qu'il était en train de crier après Frank.

« Eh bien, c'est très gentil à toi, mais tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires ! »

Et avant de céder à la tentation de prendre Frank dans ses bras, il se réfugia à l'intérieur en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Frank la regarda, abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il _savait_ qu'il avait raison ! Pourquoi Gee tenait-il tant à les couvrir ?

Il revint un peu de son étonnement, et une affreuse culpabilité l'étrangla. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait la désagréable impression de s'être mal comporté avec Gee. Et s'il était en train de pleurer ? Il l'avait certainement rendu triste, à lui parler comme il l'avait fait. Il ne valait pas mieux que les trois autres connards. Ah, merde, il avait vraiment tout foiré !

Frank avala sa salive et il entendit sa gorge émettre un cliquetis. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui présenter ses excuses, mais il ne trouva pas le courage de frapper. Il resta un moment sur les marches, indécis, puis il fit demi-tour et regagna la rue.

Il s'alluma une cigarette pour s'éclaircir les idées. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage tuméfié de Gee. Ça lui faisait mal comme si c'était lui qui s'était fait tabasser – ce qu'il aurait préféré, d'ailleurs. Il connaissait cette violence aveugle et stupide, et si c'était horrible d'en subir les frais, ça l'était encore plus d'en voir les traces sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Surtout sur Gee.

Sa colère lui revint avec force, chassant sa surprise. Ils avaient osé s'en prendre à Gee... Ils avaient sciemment attendu qu'il soit parti, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre, pas seul contre trois... Sa haine se cristallisa dans sa poitrine.

Gee avait tort. Ça le concernait, et de très près.

* * *

(3)

Gee resta lui aussi un long moment à contempler la porte, avant de faire quelques pas tremblants en direction du salon. Il essaya de gagner le canapé, mais ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir. De gros sanglots secouaient sa poitrine, et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Encore une fois, _encore une fois_ , il avait tout foutu en l'air ! Pourquoi s'était-il conduit de cette façon ? Frank essayait juste de l'aider, et Gee l'avait engueulé comme si tout était de sa faute. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais !

Une peur encore plus terrible s'insinua dans son esprit. Frank devait être encore plus en colère qu'en arrivant – et s'il allait se battre avec Parker, Allary et McMillan ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Gee se releva du sol où il s'était agenouillé sous la douleur, et monta à la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça, il ne pouvait pas supporter le désespoir et l'épouvante qui le menaçaient.

Il sortit une lame de la cachette qu'il avait ménagé il y a longtemps dans un coin du placard (il aurait du les jeter la dernière fois qu'il y avait pensé, il aurait du les jeter mais maintenant c'était trop tard). Il se coupa plusieurs fois, cherchant vainement un soulagement qu'il ne trouvait jamais.

Plus tard, il réunit le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et il se traîna jusqu'à se chambre. Il s'enfonça tout au fond de son lit, et il se demanda si un jour il trouverait la force de mettre fin à tout ça.

* * *

(4)

Il était plus de six heures du soir quand Frank rentra finalement chez lui. Au cours de l'après-midi, il avait presque oublié qu'il lui faudrait affronter sa mère, et il revint vite sur terre quand elle surgit de la cuisine, irradiant de fureur.

« Frank Iero Jr. ! Je peux savoir _où_ est-ce que tu as passé l'après-midi ?! »

« Je… J'étais dehors, et, je... »

« Et tu y foutais quoi, dehors, hein ? Tu avais cours, au cas où tu aurais oublié ! »

« Non, j'avais pas oublié, mais... »

« Mais quoi ?! Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi on a traversé ce foutu pays ? Parce que ce n'était pas pour que tu t'amuses à jouer les filles de l'air pour aller faire Dieu sait quoi en ville ! »

« Je sais tout ça, maman, mais... »

« Et tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? C'est une heure décente pour rentrer, peut-être ? »

« Je suis désolé, maman, mais... »

« Tu peux l'être, désolé ! Parce que je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça, certainement pas ! Et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir, la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de sécher le lycée ! »

« _Maman !_ »

Frank n'avait pas voulu crier, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Je sais que j'ai fait de la merde et que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, mais il fallait absolument que je sorte, et... »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre deux heures que les cours finissent ? »

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il comprit que dans le fond, sa mère n'avait pas tort. Mais comment aurait-il pu attendre ? Et comment pouvait-il expliquer tout ça à sa mère ?

Rendu dingue par sa propre impuissance, il cria qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, que de toute façon, elle ne comprenait jamais rien, et puis merde, c'était pas ses affaires !

À court de répliques sensées, il balança la porte contre le mur avant de s'enfuir dans la rue. Il partit en courant dans la nuit qui était en train de tomber, fuyant ses pulsions destructrices. Cette journée le poussait à bout, et il s'étonnait de n'avoir encore rien fait de _vraiment_ stupide. On aurait du l'en féliciter, au lieu de l'engueuler pour quelques cours manqués !

Le visage de Gee lui revint en mémoire, et il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il se vengerait, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Il ne laisserait personne toucher impunément à Gee. Personne.


	15. Chapter 15

(1)

Si les dernières vacances n'avaient pas été terribles, celles-ci furent abominables.

Gee sombra complètement. Il vécut en ermite, ne sortant de chez lui que lorsqu'il y était contraint. Il passa des heures et des heures à ressasser ce qui c'était passé quand Frank était venu, et à se demander pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction. Certes, il avait eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Frank, mais il n'aurait jamais dû s'énerver comme il l'avait fait. Il avait blessé Frank, et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il ne mangea ni ne dormit beaucoup, durant ces deux semaines, et sa famille le regarda replonger avec inquiétude. Il recommença à se scarifier, beaucoup, et sa dépression rythma ses vacances : il se faisait mal, et puis ça allait un peu mieux, et puis il se blessait à nouveau, et encore, et encore… Parce qu'il aimait Frank, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il le déteste.

Même si le temps sembla s'arrêter plusieurs fois, la douleur transformant les minutes en éternité, les vacances défilèrent à toute vitesse, et bientôt arriva la veille de la rentrée. Gee était dans un état pitoyable. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir Frank, et en même temps il était terrifié par cette perspective. Ces sentiments contraires le fatiguaient énormément, encore plus que ses nuits sans sommeil.

Et pour rester fidèle à la tradition, il ne ferma pas l'œil une seconde durant la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Il resta roulé en boule dans son lit, regardant d'un œil triste les ombres se mouvoir sur son plafond. Il retrouva un peu d'énergie à l'aube, quand une explosion de couleurs envahit le ciel. Il passa plus d'une heure à essayer de reproduire ce qu'il voyait sur son carnet, mais en vain, et il balança tout à la poubelle.

Ne supportant plus les quatre murs de sa chambre, il se leva et gagna la salle de bain. Il était le seul debout, et il en profita pour nettoyer les nouvelles plaies qui s'ouvraient sur ses poignets et sur ses cuisses. Il les pansa aussi méticuleusement que possible, et il retourna dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds quand il entendit le réveil de ses parents sonner dans la pièce mitoyenne. Il n'était pas encore prêt à les affronter – ni eux ni personne. Il était crevé, complètement crevé, et ses bras et ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer.

Il ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et il descendit prendre un café dans la cuisine. Ses parents et son frère le saluèrent joyeusement, mais Gee savait que cette gaieté était feinte : il pouvait voir les regards soucieux qu'ils s'échangeaient quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les regardait pas. Une colère idiote le prit, et il s'ordonna d'arrêter ça immédiatement, se traitant de tous les noms. Non, sa famille ne complotait pas contre lui, ils étaient juste inquiets, et il savait très bien pourquoi : il était redevenu une véritable loque, prête à craquer à n'importe quel moment. La colère repartit, et la dépression lui retomba dessus avec violence. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir survivre à cette journée…

Mais il le faudrait bien, d'autant qu'il allait certainement devoir l'affronter seul. Cette idée lui fit mal physiquement, et il chercha son souffle, à deux doigts de basculer dans l'angoisse. Il s'échappa de la cuisine, ne voulant pas pleurer devant tout le monde, mais Mikey le rattrapa dans le couloir. Il lui dit d'une voix un peu hésitante :

« Écoutes, Gee, je… Je sais qu'on ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu traverses en ce moment, mais n'oublie pas qu'on sera toujours là, nous. Papa, Maman, et moi. On ne te lâchera jamais. »

Mikey essuya les larmes de Gee qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

« Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça, mais il ne te reste que quelques mois à tenir, alors ne t'en fais pas pour le lycée, d'acc ? Dans deux mois, deux mois et demi, ce sera fini. Et pour toujours. »

Gee acquiesça, se forçant à sourire. Mikey avait raison, bien sûr, mais comme il l'avait lui-même remarqué, c'était facile à dire – et beaucoup moins à faire.

Mais il fallait qu'il y aille, à présent. S'efforçant de ne penser à rien, il sortit de chez lui après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à ses parents. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la rue lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui attendait devant chez lui.

Il n'eut qu'une envie, se précipiter à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se referme dans son dos, pour ne plus jamais sortir de chez lui. Personne ne pourrait le forcer, de toute façon, et…

Mais, coupant court à sa terreur, il remarqua quelque chose. La personne était en train de fumer, et sa façon de faire ne lui était pas étrangère. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour reconnaître de qui il s'agissait. C'était Frank – bien sûr que c'était Frank.

Tout à sa joie de le revoir, Gee faillit se précipiter vers lui, avant que leur dernière entrevue ne lui revienne à l'esprit. Il était peut-être heureux de le retrouver, mais qu'en était-il de Frank ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait qu'il n'était pas venu pour régler ses comptes avec lui ?

Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas rester planté sur son perron toute la journée. Alors, se préparant à un nouvel affrontement, il s'avança doucement vers Frank. Sentant sa présence, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et le regard et le sourire qu'il lui adressa furent exactement les mêmes que d'habitude.

Gee sentit des larmes de soulagement perler au coin de ses yeux, et il battit frénétiquement des paupières pour les en chasser.

« Hé, salut Gee... Hm... Je me suis dit qu'on était pas obligé de vivre cette rentrée chacun dans notre coin, alors… Alors me voilà ! » fit Frank, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« M-M-Merci beaucoup, Frank, c'est très gentil, je… Ça me fait t-t-très plaisir... »

« Ça me fait plaisir aussi. »

Ils se turent, et baissèrent la tête sans oser se regarder.

« Tu sais... » reprit Frank après un silence. « J'avais même prévu une excuse, au cas où tu n'aurais pas eu envie de voir ma tronche. »

« Comme si je pouvais ne pas avoir envie de te voir... »

Gee parla sans réfléchir, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais Frank se contenta de lui adresser un sourire timide, le rouge colorant les joues de Gee ayant aussi teintées les siennes.

Toujours sans se regarder, ils s'allumèrent une cigarette, puis Frank demanda :

« Tu... Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, sinon ? »

Gee hésita. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Frank, et que tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, ces dernières semaines lui paraissaient aussi lointaines qu'un vieux cauchemar.

« Ça... Ça n'a pas vraiment été l'éclate... »

« Hm, je comprends, moi non plus. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais ils détournèrent vite les yeux. Le bus scolaire arriva alors en brinquebalant, et le même ennui s'étala sur leurs visages. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait _toujours_ qu'ils retournent au lycée.

Le voyage se fit en silence, Gee n'ayant plus tellement envie de parler. Trois semaines sans venir au lycée, c'était quand même très long, et il redoutait la réaction qu'allaient avoir les autres élèves – spécialement Parker, Allary et McMillan. En y réfléchissant, il réalisa qu'il en avait plus marre que peur, de toute cette histoire, et il se demanda comment aller se passer les deux mois qui restaient.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le bus arriva devant le lycée et déchargea sa cargaison d'élèves. Frank et Gee s'allumèrent une nouvelle cigarette dès qu'ils en furent descendus et, l'heure du début des cours approchant, ils regardèrent les élèves se masser devant les portes.

Gee ne prononça pas un mot, la gorge de plus en plus serrée. Frank l'observa un moment sans rien dire, puis il lui demanda :

« Ça va aller, Gee ? »

Gee ne put que hocher la tête. Il venait de voir Allary et McMillan dans la foule, et il avait eu peur que sa voix ne tremble.

Suivant son regard, Frank les remarqua aussi, et il continua :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, Gee. Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour s'en prendre à toi ici. »

Gee opina une nouvelle fois, toujours incapable de mieux.

« Tu as cours dans la salle 213, n'est-ce pas ? Je serais juste à côté. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans la classe, et on ira fumer ensemble. »

Quoiqu'encore un peu incertain, Gee ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C-C'est gentil F-Frank, vraiment, je... »

« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. » répondit Frank en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

Puis, la cloche ayant sonné, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs classes.

Gee poussa la porte et entra dans la salle. Immédiatement, il sentit le regard de Parker se poser sur lui. Il eut envie de s'enfuir, mais il ne s'écouta pas. Après tout, il n'était coupable de rien, _lui_ , alors il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

Gee gagna posément sa place, ressentant une colère inattendue. Au nom de quoi devrait-il s'écraser devant Parker ? En quoi lui était-il donc supérieur ?

La matinée passa étonnamment vite. Gee était de plus en plus fatigué, mais il n'allait pas si mal que ça, comparé à toutes les rentrées qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. À midi, Frank attendit une fois de plus Gee à la sortie de son cours, et ils sortirent ensemble prendre leur déjeuner. Selon leur habitude, ils gagnèrent le parc en face du lycée, et s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un bosquet d'arbres.

Gee voulait s'excuser pour l'attitude qu'il avait eu la dernière fois que Frank et lui s'étaient vus, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Ils n'en avaient pas encore reparlé, et en ramenant le sujet sur la table, Gee avait peur de tout foutre en l'air. Mais il le fallait, pourtant. Après avoir tergiversé de longes minutes, il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers Frank :

« A-Au fait, Frank, à propos de… À propos d-de ce qu'il s'est p-passé la d-dernière fois, quand tu… quand tu es venu chez moi... »

« Tu sais, Gee, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, je n'avais pas à me mêler de tes affaires. »

Frank avait lui aussi passé ses vacances à tourner et retourner cette histoire dans sa tête. L'ambiance à la maison n'était pas excellente depuis son altercation avec sa mère, et il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors. La plupart du temps, il errait sans but, mais ses pas l'avaient plusieurs fois amené devant chez Gee. Il avait toujours eu envie de sonner, pour s'excuser, ou au moins pour s'expliquer, mais il n'avait jamais sauté le pas. Il avait même voulu l'appeler, une fois, après avoir cherché son numéro dans l'annuaire, mais il était juste resté comme un con avec le téléphone dans les mains.

Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi pendant des heures, il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Gee avait refusé de lui dire la vérité. Mais il avait fini par l'accepter. S'il voulait garder des trucs secrets, il en avait parfaitement le droit, et lui, il n'avait rien à y redire.

Gee s'exclama, horrifié :

« Mais non, Frank, pas du tout ! C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas venu chez moi pour te mêler de mes affaires ou je ne sais quoi, tu es venu parce que tu es gentil, et que tu… Enfin… Mais même sans parler de ça, je n'avais pas à te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait, alors, je… Je te demande pardon, Frank. »

Frank le regarda avec sérieux pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, puis il sourit, avant de répondre d'une voix tranquille :

« J'accepte tes excuses, Gee, mais ne te fais pas de mal pour rien, okay ? J'étais énervé, tu étais énervé, et on s'est tous les deux emportés. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire. »

Gee acquiesça, le cœur plus léger. Plus personne n'était fâché avec personne. Tout était pour le mieux, et il eut peine à croire au désespoir qui avait été le sien jusqu'à peu.

« Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis sur… la conduite à tenir, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je serais ravi de te filer un coup de main. »

Gee opina encore, puis changea de sujet. Il appréciait le soutien de Frank, mais il n'avait aucune intention de se venger. L'idée était loin d'être déplaisante, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine. Et puis, il n'avait plus envie de perdre son temps à penser à Parker, ou à McMillan ou Allary. Ils ne méritaient pas son attention – contrairement à d'autres...


	16. Chapter 16

(1)

Gee leva la tête vers le ciel, son visage rayonnant sous le soleil de mai. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié le retour du printemps. Les arbres verdissaient, les fleurs bourgeonnaient, les températures remontaient... Dès qu'il avait un moment, il se précipitait dehors pour en profiter, son carnet de croquis et ses crayons sous le bras.

Frank était bien moins emballé que lui par ce renouveau de la nature, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de lui tenir compagnie. Durant les dernières vacances, il avait bien été obligé d'admettre que l'idée de ne plus voir Gee lui était insupportable, et depuis, il faisait tout son possible pour passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce que tout cela signifiait tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était être avec Gee. Il était si beau à voir quand il dessinait...

D'ailleurs, il l'était tellement que Frank avait du mal à se concentrer sur son devoir d'anglais. Gee et lui étaient restés dehors après le déjeuner, n'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre cours à la première heure, et Gee dessinait avec ardeur à côté de lui. Il le regarda faire un moment, puis, blasé, il envoya promener son cahier avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Pourquoi devait-il s'emmerder la vie avec un truc pareil alors qu'il aurait pu jouer de la gratte ?

Gee le considéra avec amusement, puis, cherchant son propre paquet dans ses poches, il lui demanda :

« Tu abandonnes déjà ? »

« Je n'abandonne pas. » répliqua Frank en recrachant sa fumée avec nonchalance. « Je fais une pause. Il faut que je réunisse mes idées pour... pour donner le meilleur de moi-même. »

« Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. » proposa Gee en retenant un sourire.

« Non, merci, c'est gentil, mais je vais bien finir par trouver quelque chose. Tu as mieux à faire que perdre ton temps sur un truc aussi nul. » répondit en Frank en désignant son dessin.

« Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien de très important, et tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider. Tu bosses sur quoi ? »

Frank finit par lui expliquer le sujet de son devoir. Il lui fallait rendre un commentaire de texte sur un extrait de _L'attrape-cœurs_ , et même s'il adorait ce livre, Frank détestait ce genre d'exercice. Il aimait un livre ou il ne l'aimait pas, et ça s'arrêtait là. Pas besoin de discutailler pendant des heures sur le pourquoi du comment. Gee lui indiqua la marche à suivre, avec d'autant plus de facilité qu'il avait lui-même rendu un devoir extrêmement semblable quelques jours plus tôt.

Ce n'était peut-être que le début du printemps, mais au soleil, il faisait chaud. Pris dans ses explications, Gee remonta ses manches sans même y prêter attention, dévoilant ses avants-bras. Il resta un long moment ainsi avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire – assez longtemps pour que Frank le remarque avant lui, son regard passant de son visage à sa peau dénudée.

Catastrophé, Gee lutta contre la paralysie qui s'emparait de lui et redescendit ses manches, tirant maladroitement sur le tissu. Mais il était lent, _abominablement_ lent, et Frank eut tout le temps de voir ses bras lacérés de dizaines de cicatrices. Gee eut plus honte que jamais de leur triste aspect, tout en boursouflures rosâtres.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse quelque chose d'idiot en présence de Frank ? Il ne retroussait _jamais_ ses manches, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Gee sentit des larmes de colère et de désespoir perler au coin de ses yeux. Il n'était qu'un crétin.

« Hm, alors… En gros, avec son histoire de falaise, le personnage montre qu'il a peur de grandir et qu'il ne veut pas non plus que ça arrive aux autres gosses, c'est ça ? »

Gee releva la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de Frank. Le stylo suspendu au-dessus de sa feuille, il semblait attendre que Gee poursuive.

Gee le fixa, interloqué. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Frank avait tout vu, alors à quoi rimait sa réaction ? Ou plutôt son absence de réaction ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de stupide ? » demanda Frank en jetant un coup d'œil à son sujet. « Me dis pas que j'ai encore rien compris au texte... »

« N-Non, je… C'est-C'est ça, mais je... »

« Tu peux m'aider à rédiger ? T'es meilleur que moi pour ce genre de trucs. »

Alors que Frank se repenchait sur sa feuille, Gee continua à l'observer, cherchant à le comprendre. Il repensa à cette fois où ils s'étaient croisés alors qu'il sortait d'une de ses consultations avec le Dr Welfringer. Là non plus, Frank n'avait rien dit.

Loin de l'éclairer, ce souvenir l'embrouilla encore plus. Gee poussa un soupir étranglé. De toute façon, il ne comprenait jamais rien à rien, et encore moins dès que d'autres personnes entraient en jeu.

Mais Frank lui adressa son habituel sourire en coin, et Gee réussit à rassembler ses esprits et à reprendre prise sur la réalité. Il lui dicta la phrase qui lui posait problème, et à deux, ils finirent de rédiger le devoir en un temps record.

* * *

(2)

Ils se retrouvèrent à cinq heures, après la fin des cours. Gee était fatigué, et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il avait encore terriblement honte de s'être laissé aller tout à l'heure. D'un certain côté, il était _trop_ détendu quand il était avec Frank, et s'il ne faisait pas plus attention, ça se retournerait encore contre lui.

Ils cheminaient en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Frank alluma lentement une cigarette, puis il tira plusieurs bouffées avant de prendre la parole :

« Tu sais, Gee, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, pendant que tu m'aidais pour mon devoir de littérature... »

Gee s'arrêta, alors que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine. La voilà, la réaction qu'il attendait depuis le début de l'après-midi...

Voyant le visage de Gee se décomposer, Frank leva les mains dans un geste d'excuse, et il ajouta précipitamment :

« Hé, Gee, tout va bien, d'accord ? Je voulais juste te dire que... qu'il ne faut pas que tu aies honte de quoi que ce soit, Gee. Tes cicatrices, et tout le reste… C'est juste ton histoire, tu vois ? T'as traversé des trucs et ça t'a marqué, point. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible ou de timbré. Je sais qu'il y a plein de gens qui vont essayer de te faire croire le contraire, mais il ne faut pas que tu les écoutes. Tu t'en fous de l'avis des autres, Gee – et même du mien. C'est pas comme si nos vies valaient mieux que la tienne. »

Frank se tut, et un drôle de silence s'étala sur eux. Complètement immobile, Gee le regardait. Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement.

Frank passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, et il ajouta avec un sourire incertain :

« Hm, je ne pensais pas que ça sonnerait aussi _adulte_ , désolé. Mais c'est pas des salades. Pas pour moi, en tout cas. »

« Je… Je te crois, F-Frank... » répondit Gee en sortant de son inertie. « C-C-C'est g-gentil de me dire t-tout ça... »

Le sourire de Frank s'affirma, et Gee le lui rendit timidement. Finalement, on était loin de la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendue, mais celle-ci était infiniment mieux. Il était profondément soulagé, même s'il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'on puisse être aussi gentil et compréhensif.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, toujours silencieux, mais le cœur bien plus léger. Ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre, aussi, et leurs mains se frôlaient presque. Arrivés devant chez Gee, ils se dirent maladroitement au revoir, ayant tous les deux envie d'un contact physique mais n'osant franchir le cap.

* * *

(3)

Ce soir-là chez lui, Gee fut complètement absent. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles de Frank. Bien sûr, on lui avait déjà dit tout ça, mais que ces mots viennent de Frank leur donnait plus de poids, plus d'importance. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'acceptait tel qu'il était, sans y trouver rien à redire. Frank connaissait (presque) tous ses problèmes, et il était toujours là !

Plus que jamais, Gee se sentait redevable. Pour aujourd'hui, et aussi pour toutes les autres fois où Frank avait été gentil avec lui. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour le remercier ?

Ce ne fut que lors du dîner avec sa famille qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Sa mère n'avait pas vraiment la notion des quantités, et comme toujours, ce qu'il restait était largement suffisant pour que tout le monde puisse en prendre pour le repas du lendemain midi. Tout le monde… et peut-être une personne de plus ?

Ses parents encore à table, il passa dans la cuisine pour préparer les boîtes à déjeuner. Son frère le rejoignit bientôt pour faire la sienne, et Gee sentit sa curiosité lorsque Mikey le vit prendre deux boîtes au lieu d'une. Il savait que Mikey ne poserait aucune question, mais Gee ne pouvait pas ne rien dire – et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Cool. » répondit Mikey sans chercher à en savoir plus.

Il lui adressa un sourire tranquille, et Gee le lui rendit, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donné un frère aussi respectueux de sa vie privée. Un jour, il lui parlerait de Frank – mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, et, allongé sur son lit, il essaya de trouver un sens à tout ça. Il savait depuis longtemps que ses sentiments pour Frank biaisait son jugement, mais quand même… Si Frank était si gentil avec lui, et si prévenant, ça voulait bien dire que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose…

Non ?

* * *

(4)

Il en était dingue.

Complètement et irrémédiablement dingue.

Quand Frank y pensait, ça n'avait rien de bien nouveau, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se l'avouait véritablement. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur, en tout cas pas de façon déplaisante. Il _aimait_ Gee, et il voulait passer toute sa vie avec lui. Il prendrait soin de lui, il le rendrait heureux, et un jour Gee serait guéri, et…

Frank eut un sourire narquois. Comme il y allait… Après tout, rien ne lui disait que Gee partageait ses sentiments. Pour être honnête, il avait bien l'impression que oui, mais c'était trop facile de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

Dans tous les cas, une chose était sûre : il ne pourrait pas garder ses sentiments pour lui, pas maintenant qu'il en avait pleinement conscience. Ce n'était pas son genre, et puis… quelque chose lui disait que Gee ne le repousserait pas.

Son estomac se tordit d'une façon plutôt agréable, et il eut hâte de voir ce que lui réservait les prochains jours.


	17. Chapter 17

(1)

Le lendemain matin, Gee attendit Frank avec un mélange d'impatience et d'anxiété. Assis au fond du bus, il se demandait encore si tout ça était une bonne idée. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à y réfléchir, oscillant sans cesse entre le _oui_ et le _non_. Il avait quand même pris les deux boîtes avant de partir – au fond, ça ne l'engageait en rien.

Ils arrivèrent non loin de la maison de Frank, et les trois minutes d'arrêt réglementaires défilèrent sans que celui-ci ne se montre. Le bus était en train de redémarrer quand Frank arriva enfin, débouchant en courant d'une petite ruelle. Il remercia d'un signe de tête le chauffeur de l'avoir attendu, puis il remonta l'allée centrale. À bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Gee.

« Pfiou, c'était moins une ! » s'exclama-t-il quand il eut retrouvé sa respiration.

Gee le félicita pour sa performance.

« Je dois tout à ma mère. » répondit Frank avec un petit sourire. « Elle m'aurait tué si j'avais loupé le bus, ça m'a donné une bonne raison de courir. »

Gee lui rendit son sourire, compréhensif, puis le silence s'installa autour d'eux. Ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup, le matin, chacun occupé à finir de se réveiller et à se préparer pour une nouvelle journée.

Gee devinait la forme des boîtes à travers le tissu de son sac, et il sentait leurs poids sur ses genoux. Tout à l'heure, il avait bien cru que Frank n'arriverait jamais. Ça aurait bien été sa veine si le jour où il se décidait enfin à amener quelque chose pour lui, Frank n'était pas là !

Mais fallait-il encore trouver le courage de le lui dire. Gee décida d'attendre la pause de dix heures. Rien ne pressait, de toute façon, et d'ici là il trouverait bien une manière pas trop ridicule de le faire.

* * *

(2)

Au milieu de la matinée, Frank et Gee se retrouvèrent devant la classe de ce dernier et ils descendirent ensemble au coin fumeur. Ils s'allumèrent tous les deux une cigarette, et Frank déplora, se passant une main sur l'estomac :

« Mais avec toute cette précipitation, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, et en plus j'ai rien pris pour manger à midi... »

Gee écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Bien sûr, Gee n'avait pas pu ne pas penser au fait que Frank aurait forcément pris quelque chose pour son déjeuner. Vers trois heures du matin, il avait été à deux doigts de descendre à la cuisine pour tout flanquer à la poubelle. De toute façon, toute cette histoire était bien trop stupide, et ne servirait qu'à l'humilier. Mais il avait réussi à trouver une parade : au pire des cas, il laisserait la deuxième boîte dans son sac et la garderait pour le midi suivant. Pas de problème.

Encore ébloui par cette adéquation inattendue, il rassembla son courage pour annoncer à Frank que, justement...

Mais Frank avait déjà changé de sujet, et il lui parlait maintenant du nouveau morceau qu'il avait appris hier soir. Gee ne voulut pas l'interrompre et, se réfugiant derrière cette très bonne excuse, il ne ramena pas la conversation sur le repas du midi. La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard, et même s'il s'était dégonflé (pas la peine de faire semblant), Gee était très content. Il ne doutait pas qu'il arriverait à proposer à Frank de partager son repas, quand le moment serait venu.

* * *

(3)

Mais quand midi arriva, Gee était beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Il rejoignit Frank à son casier, et Gee vit qu'il était en train de fouiller méticuleusement ses affaires, certainement à la recherche d'argent pour s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Gee hésita. Ne rien dire serait facile, tellement plus facile… Pas de risque d'humiliation, ni de déception… Mais ne rien faire ? _Encore ?_

La réponse était non. Gee réunit son courage et, affichant une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas, il demanda à Frank :

« Au-Au fait, Frank... À propos de midi, je... J-J'ai emmené quelque chose pour toi, vu que... Enfin, comme je te devais toujours un repas, pour cette fois où tu m'avais aidé... »

« C'est... C'est vrai, Gee ? » demanda Frank en ressortant la tête de son casier.

Gee hocha la tête, son cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine.

« Oh, merci Gee, mais c'est beaucoup trop gentil ! Tu n'aurais pas du, ce n'est pas comme si tu me devais quoi que ce soit... »

« Ça me fait plaisir... Et puis, ça... ça tombe bien, non ? »

« Yep, ça c'est sûr ! Mais tu sais, je le savais, je sentais qu'il fallait que je sois en retard ce matin... »

Gee eut un grand sourire. Tout s'était très bien passé, mieux encore qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il se sentait si léger qu'il avait l'impression de flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Mais le temps qu'ils sortent du lycée et trouvent un endroit où manger, son soulagement était déjà bien loin. Il avait maintenant peur que quelque chose foire (tout se passait trop bien depuis ce matin), et puis il commençait à se sentir un peu ridicule. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'avait fait sa mère, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça, mais... Mais il se sentait quand même totalement idiot, avec ses deux boîtes de spaghettis en salade.

Il secoua la tête. De toute façon il n'allait pas changer d'avis maintenant. Il déballa nerveusement les boîtes à déjeuner et en tendit une à Frank, dont l'estomac grondait d'impatience. Celui-ci la saisit et l'ouvrit d'un geste vif, avant d'attaquer son repas avec appétit. Immobile, Gee garda son regard fixé sur lui, guettant sa première réaction. Frank avala bruyamment sa bouchée, et s'exclama avec satisfaction :

« Ouah, Gee ! Mais c'est trop bon ! »

« Tu... Tu trouves ? » demanda Gee.

« Grave ! C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ? »

« Oh, n-non, c'est ma mère... »

« C'est vraiment excellent, Gee ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Et il recommença à manger. Gee, respirant enfin librement, ouvrit sa propre boîte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils mangèrent en silence c'était en effet trop bon pour qu'ils perdent du temps à parler. Ils finirent leur repas en quelques minutes, et, repus, ils s'allumèrent une cigarette en regardant le soleil jouer dans les branches au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au bout d'un moment, Frank se racla la gorge et déclara :

« Hm, merci beaucoup, Gee, c'était délicieux, vraiment. » Il hésita avant de reprendre. « Et puis c'est très gentil de... d'avoir pensé à moi. »

« Oh, euh, de-de rien... » répondit Gee sans oser croiser son regard.

Un ange passa. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et Gee entendait Frank respirer tout à côté de lui. Son propre souffle s'accéléra, et il se demanda ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Un drôle de courant circulait entre eux, et l'air en était tout électrique. Ils restèrent longtemps sans dire un mot, aussi figés que le temps autour d'eux.

Soudain, un animal léger – un écureuil, sans doute – passa en courant dans les branches, et Gee eut un tel sursaut de surprise qu'il faillit tomber du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. Frank éclata de rire.

« Qu-Quoi ? »

« Excuse-moi Gee, mais c'était trop drôle ! Tu aurais vu ta tête ! »

« Ça m'a fait peur, ne te moque pas ! »

Mais Gee n'était pas vraiment gêné. L'étrange tension s'était évaporée, et il était de nouveau tranquille – comme toujours quand il était avec Frank.

* * *

(4)

L'après-midi passa lentement, et quand ils ressortirent enfin du lycée, ce fut pour voir leur bus disparaître pesamment au coin de la rue.

« Quel timing impeccable... » ironisa Frank en s'allumant derechef une cigarette.

« De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'on aurait réussi à monter, il est toujours blindé à cette heure-là... » répondit Gee en imitant son geste.

Frank recracha nonchalamment sa fumée, et demanda :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? On attend le prochain ou on rentre à pied ? »

Gee ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il n'aimait pas prendre des décisions, et en l'occurrence, Frank lui demandait _vraiment_ son avis. Il lui fallut un moment, mais il réussit à articuler :

« Euh… C-C'est peut-être mieux à pied, n-non ? Le p-prochain bus ne va pas passer avant une éternité... »

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Frank. « Et en plus, c'est bon pour la santé ! »

Gee en doutait, vu qu'ils allaient certainement passer leur chemin à fumer clope sur clope, mais il le garda pour lui et se contenta d'adresser un sourire à Frank.

Ils se mirent en route. Ils parlèrent du lycée et des cours, et de comment on était en train de leur mettre la pression pour les examens de fin d'année (pour lesquels ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore commencé leurs révisions). Mais le sujet n'était pas si intéressant que ça, et ils se turent assez vite.

Le silence aidant, ils ressentirent avec force la tension qui grésillait entre eux. C'était la même que ce midi, et Gee se sentit gagné par la fébrilité. Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais il était encore plus attiré par Frank que d'habitude. Il avait envie de le toucher partout, et il voulait sentir son corps se presser contre le sien. Ce désir violent le prenait aux tripes, lui coupant presque le souffle.

Frank n'était pas à son aise non plus. Il avait envie d'embrasser Gee, et plus encore de sentir sa chaleur se communiquer à la sienne. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas – pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Pour quelque obscure raison, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté avant de se lancer.

Ils arrivèrent chez Gee un moment plus tard, et leur gêne atteignit son paroxysme. Il leur fallait maintenant se quitter, mais Gee ne savait quoi dire. Les joues en feu, il leva les yeux vers Frank, et il se sentit tout drôle quand il vit que Frank était dans le même état que lui. Il déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche comme du papier.

Frank remarqua son regard, et se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux. C'était de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'attirance que Gee exerçait sur lui, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne ferait absolument rien. Il lâcha un petit soupir étranglé. Bon, il était grand temps qu'il s'en aille, même si tout son corps se hérissait à cette idée.

« Bon, euh… Je… Je resterais bien, mais, hm… Il faut que… Il faut que je file... »

Gee le regarda, partagé. Oui, il fallait que Frank parte, mais Gee aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste. Tout ça le rendait fou.

« Euh, oui, d-d-d'accord, pas de p-problème... »

Mais ils restèrent aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre. Ils n'osaient plus rien faire – même respirer leur demandait un effort conscient.

Puis Frank prit une profonde inspiration, et, parvenant à s'arracher à l'attraction de Gee, il s'éloigna après l'avoir salué une dernière fois.

Gee le regarda partir en silence. Et juste avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée de voix, Gee s'exclama, une soudaine anxiété lui étreignant le cœur :

« F-F-Frank ! On se voit d-demain au l-lycée ? »

Celui-ci se retourna, un grand sourire illuminant son visage :

« J'y compte bien ! »

Gee le suivit encore longtemps du regard, à la fois excité et terrifié à l'idée qu'il se retourne et le voit planté comme un idiot devant sa porte. Mais Frank n'en fit rien, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.


	18. Chapter 18

(1)

Le lendemain, c'était enfin vendredi, et Frank se sentait complètement survolté. Cependant, son excitation n'avait rien à voir avec le week-end imminent. Depuis le début de la semaine, son esprit était entièrement centré sur une seule personne : Gee. Il ne pouvait le sortir de sa tête.

L'horloge au-dessus de la porte égrenait lentement les minutes de l'après-midi. Frank trépignait d'impatience. Ce n'était pas humain de garder des élèves enfermés dans une classe, alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors ! Et dire qu'il lui restait encore deux heures de cours, en plus de celle-ci ! Il allait mourir avant d'en voir la fin, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il avait hâte que la pause arrive, qu'il puisse enfin sortir de cette salle surchauffée – et retrouver Gee, bien entendu. Ce dernier avant plus de chance que lui : certains de ses cours avaient été annulés, et il pourrait partir dès que la cloche sonnerait.

De fil en aiguille, Frank repensa à la journée d'hier, et à ce qu'il s'était passé le soir devant chez Gee – ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne s'était _pas_ passé. Son cœur avait longtemps battu la chamade, bien après qu'ils se furent maladroitement dit au revoir. Ils avaient vraiment été à deux doigts de... De quoi, exactement ? Et si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas laissé le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi la veille, allongé dans son lit en attendant le sommeil. C'était complètement irrationnel, il en convenait, mais il restait convaincu que ça n'avait pas été _le bon moment._ Il aurait bien été en peine d'expliquer pourquoi, mais toujours est-il qu'il avait préféré partir, plutôt que prendre le risque de se précipiter et de tout gâcher. Alors, même si ça voulait dire qu'il devait attendre, il l'acceptait. Il attendrait, et resterait les sens en alerte, pour être sûr de ne pas le louper.

Frank avait arrêté d'y croire, mais la cloche finit quand même par sonner. Il s'arracha à sa léthargie et sortit parmi les premiers, avant de remonter les couloirs au pas de course. Enfin, il essaya : il était le seul à s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment, tous les autres élèves se précipitant vers la sortie pour profiter du soleil radieux, et il devait lutter pour avancer à contre-courant. Il arriva en vue de la salle de classe de Gee, et vit ce dernier en sortir, serrant ses affaires contre lui. Comme à chaque fois, Frank le trouva magnifique, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, faisant battre son sang dans ses tempes.

Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas sécher les cours qui lui restaient : il mourrait d'envie de passer l'après-midi avec Gee (et aussi la soirée, et le week-end, et tout le temps dont il disposait). Mais le lycée ne laisserait jamais passer ça, et sa mère, en l'apprenant, le tuerait. Il se résigna, acceptant son sort, et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de Gee.

La pression était moins forte aujourd'hui, bien mois forte que la veille au soir, et être l'un à côté de l'autre ne relevait pas de la même étrange torture. Ils n'étaient quand même pas totalement à l'aise, et il y eut un moment de silence avant que Frank ne prenne la parole pour lui proposer d'aller fumer une clope dehors.

« Avec plaisir, mais avant, je... Il faudrait que je passe à mon casier, j-j'ai encore oublié des trucs... Ç-Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Frank répondit par la négative – il était avec Gee et à partir de là, peu lui importait – et ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre aile du

bâtiment, dans laquelle se trouvaient les casiers des terminales.

Le trajet n'était pas long, mais il leur parut interminable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire, et, profitant du silence, leur gêne se déploya à nouveau, atteignant rapidement son maximum. Ils marchaient côte à côte, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se toucher – tout en l'espérant ardemment. Tout le monde s'était rué dehors, et à part eux, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le couloir où se trouvaient les casiers. Frank avait une conscience aiguë de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le soleil entrait à flot par les fenêtres, dessinant des formes

géométriques dans lesquelles tournoyait la poussière. Il entendait Gee respirer à côté de lui. N'y

résistant pas, il tourna la tête pour le regarder, et...

Maintenant.

 _Le bon moment._

C'était maintenant.

Frank s'approcha de Gee et avant de se mettre à trop réfléchir, il saisit son visage et l'embrassa.

* * *

(2)

Gee écarquilla les yeux, surpris comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été dans sa vie. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être en train de se passer ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais c'était si... si doux, si fort, si vrai ! Comment pourrait-il inventer une chose pareille ?

Ça dura une éternité, et en même temps ce fut terminé en une fraction de seconde. Ils se séparèrent, tous les deux légèrement à bout de souffle. Frank, le rouge aux joues, se passa une main dans les cheveux et balbutia :

« Hm, Gee, je... Je crois pas qu'on puisse continuer à être amis... » Il marqua une pause, rougissant de plus belle. « Parce que... Hm... Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est pas… Ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus de l'amitié... »

Gee le regarda fixement, toujours incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une immense pulsation cardiaque. Puis, sans qu'il la contrôle, une question jaillit de ses lèvres :

« C'est vrai, F-Frank ? »

Sa voix s'étrangla alors que le doute le saisissait. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie ? Oh, non, il ne pourrait pas y survivre, non, pas encore une fois, pas avec Frank... Mais c'était tellement invraisemblable, jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer une chose pareille, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, oh non non non...

« Oui. » répondit simplement Frank, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un mot, rien qu'un, une seule syllabe, mais toute sa puissance le frappa, et Gee sut que c'était vrai. Il sut qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, et il sut que Frank n'était pas en train de lui mentir.

Il fondit en larmes.

Il eut honte de se mettre à pleurer dans un moment pareil, il eut honte parce que c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait, tout le temps, à croire qu'il n'était pas capable d'autres réactions, mais lorsque Frank l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre lui, il n'opposa aucune résistance.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, chacun occupé à essayer de prendre mesure de ce qui leur arrivait, et des changements que ça allait entraîner. Les larmes de Gee finirent par s'arrêter, et il se dégagea doucement de Frank pour s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de manche. Il déglutit difficilement, et s'excusa de ses pleurs qui avaient trempé son tee-shirt.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, Gee, on s'en fout de mon tee-shirt. Mais, euh... Tu… Tu n'es pas triste à cause de moi ? Ou de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Gee réalisa que sa réaction pouvait en effet prêter à confusion, et il s'empressa de le détromper :

« Oh non, Frank, pas du tout ! Je crois que... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ! »

Frank lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

(3)

La (bien trop) courte pause s'était terminée quelques minutes plus tard, et ils s'étaient au revoir, aussi mal à l'aise que la veille – mais d'une façon si différente !

Frank était docilement retourné en cours, mais il était encore moins attentif que l'heure précédente. Tout s'était bien passé, tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé, tellement que c'en était difficile à croire. Frank était intensément soulagé, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité que ça se passe autrement. Il se revoyait embrasser Gee, encore et encore, il revoyait son visage si doux et ses grands yeux levés vers lui… Et il avait bien du mal à ne pas se mettre à danser de joie dans la classe.

Quand vinrent cinq heures, la tant attendue fin des cours le laissa froid. Il se réjouissait toujours de l'arrivée du week-end, mais la perspective de ne pas revoir Gee pendant les deux prochains jours lui laissait un goût amer. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie – autant _besoin_ – d'être avec lui, et la fin de la semaine semblait s'étendre devant lui comme un immense désert.

Peut-être pourrait-il se rendre chez Gee ? Après tout, ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, et il connaissait bien le chemin… Frank repoussa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête. Il commençait à faire flipper, là. Okay, il était complètement dingue de Gee, et okay, il donnerait tout pour passer ne serait-ce que cinq minutes avec lui, mais on était pas dans un film, là. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement aller chez Gee et lui rouler une pelle, ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Cependant, l'idée lui plût énormément, et, un sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa aller dans ce rêve éveillé.

* * *

(4)

Gee était perdu. Plus que ça, même.

En sortant de l'école, il avait eu un rendez-vous avec sa psy, et durant tout l'heure que ça dura, il fut complètement ailleurs. Il sentit qu'elle le regardait un peu bizarrement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était tout entier occupé à essayer d'appréhender ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Frank... Frank ! Il l'avait embrassé, et plusieurs fois ! Et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait plus qu'un ami ! Son cerveau beugait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, saturé par un trop-plein d'informations et d'émotions. Il avait rêvé ce moment tellement de fois, mais toujours en s'interdisant formellement d'y croire, et voilà que maintenant… ! Ça lui était arrivé ! _Et pour de vrai !_ Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre un jour.

Ce soir-là, il pleura beaucoup. Il pleura sur lui-même, sur tout cette souffrance qu'il avait eu à subir,

sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et sur son avenir qui, pour la première fois depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir, semblait s'éclaircir. Il était à la fois incroyablement heureux et terriblement malheureux, et ces sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient dans sa tête, renouvelant sans cesse ses larmes. Mais il souriait, il souriait de toutes ses dents et de tout son cœur, et il avait hâte que le week-end se termine.


	19. Chapter 19

(1)

La vie continua, semblable à ce qu'elle avait été, mais tellement, tellement différente.

Leurs retrouvailles le lundi suivant les avaient tous les deux plongés dans un grand embarras, et c'est à peine s'ils avaient osé se regarder. Mais c'était de la bonne gêne, celle de l'amour naissant, et lorsque leurs mains s'effleuraient (ce qui arrivait très souvent), leurs cœurs palpitaient de la même façon.

Passer le maximum de temps ensemble devint leur principale préoccupation. Prenant conscience d'à quel point leur comportement avait été risqué le vendredi précédent, ils se firent aussi discrets que possible. Ils ne parlèrent à personne de ce qui leur arrivait : c'était leur secret, et il était bien trop précieux pour le partager avec qui que ce soit. Cette clandestinité avait quelque chose d'excitant, ce qui leur faisait oublier qu'ils agissaient de la sorte avant tout pour se protéger. Ils s'aimaient, de cette façon pure et passionnée qu'est celle des adolescents, et les jours passèrent à une vitesse affolante.

Juin se profilant à l'horizon, ils commencèrent à réviser ensemble. Les examens se tiendraient dans à peine un mois, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ni Frank ni Gee ne s'en étaient guère préoccupés. Dans ce but, il leur arriva même de rester un peu plus au lycée, jusqu'à ce que Frank s'insurge (« On ne va quand même pas rester ici alors qu'on a le droit de partir ! C'est illégal ! ») et propose de réviser chez lui. Il fallut quelque temps à Gee pour se faire à l'idée il savait très ce qui arrivait quand on se retrouvait seul chez son copain…

Mais ça finit par faire partie intégrante de leur routine. C'était bien plus simple comme ça : ce n'est pas qu'ils passaient tout leur temps collés l'un à l'autre, mais c'était agréable de pouvoir se parler et se regarder comme ils en avaient envie, et quand ils en avaient envie. Quand ils étaient bien sûr que personne pouvait les voir, ils s'embrassaient, et à chaque fois une chaude rougeur envahissait leurs joues. Et ce qu'ils préféraient par-dessus tout, c'était _d'être ensemble_ , même sans parler, même sans se toucher – juste être ensemble, et sentir le temps s'écouler doucement en étant certain d'être au bon endroit et au bon moment.

Frank se sentait comme un gamin. Il souriait en permanence, et il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas se mettre à gambader en riant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Son ravissement quant à la tournure qu'avait pris les choses ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, et il se prenait à rêver à l'année prochaine, quand ils seraient tous les deux à New-York…

Gee, lui, n'y pensait pas encore. Il était bien trop ahuri par le moment présent pour se projeter aussi loin. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'il se passait. Oh, bien sûr, il comprenait, et il profitait de chaque seconde passée avec Frank, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça _lui_ arrivait _à lui_. Il était inintéressant au possible, et il était loin d'être un _top model_ , alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Frank pouvait bien aimer chez lui ?

Ces interrogations replongeaient parfois Gee dans sa dépression, mais, dans l'ensemble, son moral s'était considérablement amélioré. Il dormait bien il mangeait bien et il n'avait jamais passé aussi longtemps sans se faire de mal.

Cependant, c'est tout juste s'il nota ces améliorations. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps : soit il était avec Frank, soit il pensait à Frank, et c'était autrement plus intéressant.

* * *

(2)

Le jeudi suivant, Gee et Frank finirent les cours à midi, et ils se rendirent directement chez ce dernier, bien décidés à mettre l'après-midi à profit pour avancer dans leurs révisions. Avant de s'y mettre, ils passèrent à l'arrière de la maison et s'installèrent sous la véranda, s'accordant le temps de fumer une cigarette. Cette dernière donnait sur le petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison, et la haute haie qui en faisait le tour offrait une intimité bienvenue. Ne se faisant pas prier pour en tirer parti, ils s'embrassèrent furtivement, plusieurs fois, et Gee en rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux (ce n'était plus le cas de Frank – il s'était rapidement fait à l'idée que Gee était son petit copain).

Ils fumèrent finalement plusieurs cigarettes, avant de trouver le courage de s'attaquer aux révisions du jour. Ils bachotèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, progressant de manière conséquente dans le programme de littérature, puis ils prirent une pause bien méritée. Après un moment, ils rentrèrent à nouveau (avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme qu'en début d'après-midi), et Gee se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie de ses cours.

« Ah, zut... » marmonna-t-il en fouillant encore ses affaires. « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fichu... »

« Un problème, Gee ? » demanda Frank.

« Je... Je ne retrouve plus mes notes sur _Cent ans de solitude_... »

« Si ça ce n'est pas une excellente raison pour ne pas travailler ! » s'exclama Frank avec un grand sourire.

Gee le lui rendit, mais il n'en continua pas moins à brasser ses cahiers. Frank ajouta :

« Plus sérieusement, j'ai tous mes cours là-haut, on peut aller voir si on trouve quelque chose d'utile. »

Se levant de sa chaise, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Arrivés devant les escaliers, Frank saisit naturellement la main de Gee, et ils montèrent les marches ensemble. Toujours préoccupé par ses notes introuvables, Gee ne revint sur terre que lorsque Frank poussa la porte devant laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était la première fois que Gee pénétrait dans la chambre de Frank. Il jeta un regard curieux autour de lui, et un sourire lui vint. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il se l'était imaginée.

Les murs étaient tapissés sans aucun ordre apparent d'une multitude de posters. Sa guitare trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que dans un autre s'empilaient encore des cartons de son déménagement. Des fringues traînaient un peu partout, et son bureau était à peine discernable sous le bazar qui le recouvrait.

« Euh, hm... » fit Frank en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « C'est un peu le bordel, fais pas attention... »

Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers son bureau, et commença à explorer ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il déplaça plusieurs piles de CDs instables, poussa sans ménagement les cahiers de maths et de chimie, et mit enfin la main sur ceux de littérature.

« Tiens, regarde dans celui-là, je ne sais pas lequel est le bon... » dit Frank en lui tendant un cahier.

Gee s'en saisit et s'assit sans y penser sur le lit de Frank. Il parcourut le cahier alors que ce dernier s'installait à côté de lui et faisait de même. Leurs genoux se touchèrent, ainsi que leurs épaules, et Gee eut soudain une conscience accrue de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était chez Frank. Il était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Et ils étaient seuls.

Son cœur s'emballa alors que son imagination échappait à son contrôle, lui balançant des images aussi gênantes qu'excitantes.

« Eh, tout va bien, Gee ? » demanda Frank en remarquant son immobilité.

Gee sursauta, surpris. Le rouge envahissant son visage, il balbutia :

« Je, euh... O-Oui, je... »

Il croisa le regard de Frank et s'interrompit, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il était terrifié, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs. Alors, pour couper court à son anxiété, il se tourna résolument vers Frank et l'embrassa. Gee sentit son étonnement, mais Frank ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus d'empressement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et cette nouvelle sensation les électrisa. Les cahiers tombèrent à terre alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le lit. Leurs respirations se firent plus hachées, et bientôt ils partirent timidement en exploration du corps de l'autre. Gee revint brusquement sur terre quand Frank entreprit de lui enlever son tee-shirt.

« A-Attends, F-Frank... » réussit-il à murmurer en se séparant de lui à contre-cœur.

Frank se recula immédiatement, arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je suis désolé, Gee, excuse-moi, je ne veux pas te forcer, ne te sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit, je... »

« N-N-Non, Frank, ce n'est pas ça, tu ne me forces pas, c'est juste q-q-que... »

Gee s'interrompit. Il se sentait tellement stupide qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas...

« C'est juste que... » reprit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait... Est-ce qu'on pourrait fermer les rideaux... ? »

Il aimait Frank, il l'aimait _tellement_ , mais il ne pouvait pas. Son corps lui faisait trop honte, trop, trop honte. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer nu devant lui, pas en plein jour.

Frank ne demanda pas d'explication, et il alla fermer les stores, occultant le soleil qui entrait à flot par les fenêtres ouvertes. Il revint ensuite sur le lit et, reprenant sa place, il demanda avec un sourire hésitant :

« C'est… C'est mieux ? »

Gee acquiesça sans le regarder. Frank perçut son malaise, et il ajouta :

« Eh, Gee, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as à avoir honte de rien, et si tu es plus à l'aise dans l'obscurité, ça ne me pose aucune problème. »

En effet, Gee se sentait un peu mieux. Son corps était toujours le même, mais ni Frank ni lui n'auraient à le voir en pleine lumière.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, et leur impatience les rattrapa. Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent bientôt, rejoignant les cahiers au sol, et ils se laissèrent aller, plongeant dans cet inconnu qui les effrayait autant qu'il les attirait.

* * *

(3)

Ils firent l'amour doucement et passionnément, avec cette envie propre aux premières fois de vouloir bien faire sans savoir comment. C'était maladroit mais c'était sincère, et plus que jamais, ils furent heureux de s'être trouvés.

* * *

(4)

En ouvrant les yeux, Gee comprit immédiatement qu'il avait dormi plusieurs heures. La pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la chambre de Frank semblait plus épaisse, et il le sentait dans son corps, cette impression diffuse de repos, comme s'il avait fait une partie de sa nuit.

Il resta parfaitement immobile, promenant son regard autour de lui. Il aimait bien la chambre de Frank. D'une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait beaucoup la sienne, et il s'y sentait en sécurité.

Gee se tourna vers Frank, en prenant soin de ne pas faire bouger le matelas. Ce dernier était profondément endormi à côté de lui, son visage caché au creux de son coude, tandis que son autre main était toujours unie à celle de Gee. Sa chaleur se mêlait à la sienne, maintenue prisonnière par les draps qu'ils avaient tirés sur eux. L'odeur de Frank était partout, et Gee ne cessait de prendre de profondes inspirations. Il espérait qu'elle resterait un peu sur lui, même quand il serait parti.

Il le regarda dormir longtemps, enchanté par le simple fait d'être ici, avec lui. C'était merveilleux, merveilleusement merveilleux – même si une partie continuait de craindre que tout tourne mal.

Gee reporta son regard sur le plafond. La lumière avait encore baissé d'un cran, et il se décida à sortir du lit. Il n'avait aucune idée précise de l'heure qu'il était, mais il était tard, sans aucun doute, et ses parents devaient déjà être en train de l'attendre chez lui. Encore une fois, il essaya de bouger le plus délicatement possible, mais ça ne suffit pas, et il entendit Frank pousser un grognement dans son dos.

« Kessisspass ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Euh, on… On s'est endormi, Frank... »

« Hmmm… L'est quelle heure ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien du tout... »

Frank poussa un nouveau grognement, avant d'étendre son bras vers le bord du lit. Il fouilla à tâtons la table de chevet qui flanquait son lit, et finit par mettre la main sur une vieille montre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

« Alors... » marmonna-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Il est donc… Il est donc six heures et demie. Eh ben, on a vraiment dormi comme des masses ! »

Il poussa un profond soupir et commença à s'habiller. Il attrapa un tee-shirt qui s'avéra être celui de Gee, et il le lui tendit avec un sourire ensommeillé.

« Je suis désolé pour la sieste, ce n'était pas prévu au programme… Tu ne vas pas être en retard, au moins ? »

« Pour l'instant, ça va, mais il ne faut pas que je tarde à partir... »

Gee lui rendit son sourire, et ils finirent de se rhabiller en silence.

Ils descendirent un moment plus tard et Gee récupéra ses affaires toujours éparpillées dans la cuisine. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas révisé tant que ça… Un petit sourire lui vint. Les examens étaient subitement devenus le cadet de leurs soucis.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi, Gee ? » proposa Frank alors que ce dernier le rejoignait dans le hall d'entrée.

« Oh, non, ça devrait aller, je ne suis pas loin… Mais c'est très gentil, merci... »

Frank lui adressa un grand sourire, et Gee ne put faire autrement que de le lui rendre. Il aimait Frank, il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait presque mal, au fond de la poitrine. Mais c'était extraordinaire, et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par exploser de bonheur.

Ce leur fut difficile de se dire au revoir. Ils se revoyaient certes le lendemain, mais ça leur semblait être dans une éternité. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, bien à l'abri derrière la porte fermée, puis Gee finit par sortir. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, leurs mains s'étreignant au passage.

Il ne croisa presque personne, mais le temps d'arriver chez lui, Gee était convaincu que tout Belleville était au courant de ce qu'il venait de faire avec Frank. C'était impossible, et il le savait, mais c'était comme si c'était marqué sur son front.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il eut l'impression que son frère et ses parents le regardaient avec plus d'insistance que d'habitude, et il eut du mal à rester naturel quand ils lui demandèrent si son après-midi s'était bien passée.

L'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie au contact de Frank le lâcha peu à peu, et quand fut venu le moment de se coucher, il n'allait plus bien du tout. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il ôta lentement ses habits, et il rencontra son reflet dans la fenêtre obscurcie par la nuit. Horrifié, il prit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'afficher comme il l'avait fait devant Frank ? Qu'ils aient été dans le noir ne changeait rien ! Son corps était si gros, si difforme… On avait pas besoin de le voir pour en être dégoûté.Et puis, ça ne se faisait pas de coucher comme ça, sans opposer de résistance… Qu'est-ce que Frank allait penser de lui ?

Sa détresse l'étrangla. Il ne valait rien, rien, rien du tout, et il ne méritait pas que Frank s'intéresse à lui.

Son regard glissa de son reflet au tiroir de son bureau. Bien dissimulée dans le fond, il y gardait une lame de rasoir, et, le cœur en miette, il s'avança pour s'en saisir.

* * *

(5)

Gee ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, et quand il sortit de sa chambre le lendemain matin, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il mit volontairement beaucoup de temps à se préparer, et loupa ainsi le bus qu'il aurait dû prendre avec Frank. Ses parents acceptèrent de l'emmener au lycée, et il arriva juste avant que la cloche ne sonne, évitant une nouvelle fois de croiser Frank. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter toute la journée, mais pour le moment il n'en avait pas la force.

Gee passa les deux premières heures de cours à se poser les mêmes questions qui l'avaient empêché de dormir cette nuit. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Bien sûr que Frank était gentil avec lui, il l'avait toujours été, mais il n'aurait jamais dû lui infliger l'horrible spectacle de son corps. Il était si laid, si gros... Non seulement il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à manger comme il l'avait fait ces derniers temps, mais en plus il n'aurait pas dû accepter de... de se dénuder devant Frank. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?!

Gee prit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure maintenant, pas pendant qu'il était en cours, mais son angoisse prenait de plus en plus de place et il avait du mal à garder contenance. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, et il n'avait aucune envie de vivre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était disparaître, retourner au néant pour que tout ça n'ait plus aucune espèce d'importance.

La pause de dix heures arriva, et Gee remarqua cyniquement que c'était bien la première fois que les heures de cours passaient aussi vite. Il avait un besoin désespéré de griller une clope, mais il savait qu'en descendant au coin fumeur il tomberait forcément sur Frank, et il en avait moins que jamais le courage. Il alla donc jusqu'à son casier, bien qu'il n'eut rien à y prendre, et il déplaça plus qu'il ne rangea les trois cahiers qui s'y trouvaient encore. Désœuvré, il avança sans but dans les couloirs, se demandant s'il n'existait pas un moyen de fumer sans avoir à sortir. Il regardait pensivement les fenêtres lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

« Eh, Gee ! »

Ce dernier se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Frank.

« Je te cherchais ! Ça te dit qu'on descende fumer ? » continua Frank en s'approchant de lui.

Gee ferma les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se réfugier dans les bras de Frank, mais c'était impossible. Alors, aussi froid et détaché que possible, il répondit :

« Non. »

Surpris, Frank s'arrêta à son tour. Il regarda Gee avec attention, et il remarqua ses cernes marqués et son air perdu.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Gee ? »

« Non. Tout va bien. »

Frank ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire. Manifestement, non, tout n'allait pas bien, et la colère le saisit quand il se demanda qui avait encore osé faire du mal à Gee. Puis quelque chose le frappa, et il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Non, ça ne pouvait pas… Et si c'était _lui_ qui… ?

« Gee... » fit Frank à mi-voix en s'approchant de lui. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec… avec ce qu'on a fait hier ? »

Gee s'éloigna de Frank, paniqué.

« Oui… Non, je... » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les chassa d'un geste rageur. Il n'allait pas _encore_ pleurer ! « De toute façon, c'est même pas ça le putain de problème ! Le problème, c'est que je suis gros et moche et que tout le monde me hait ! Mais pourquoi quelqu'un m'aimerait, hein ? Je ne sers à rien, mas vie est inutile à mourir ! Tu peux me dire à quoi ça rime, tout ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je continue à me battre ?! »

Frank regardait Gee, le cœur brisé par le désespoir qui émanait de lui.

« Je mourrais seul, parce que c'est tout ce que je mérite ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais ça non plus, je ne suis pas capable de le faire correctement ! »

« Gee ! Arrête ! »

La voix de Frank résonna dans le couloir. Gee le regarda, ses yeux brûlants de fureur et de chagrin.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis, que je ne le comprendrais jamais, mais tout ce que tu as dit, c'est faux ! »

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais sûr que j'allais me faire chier pendant une année entière, coincé dans une ville de merde et entouré de gens de merde qui n'auraient jamais entendu parler de musique ! Mais quand je t'ai vu le premier jour, j'ai su que toi, tu n'étais pas comme ça, et que tu valais bien mieux que la plupart des gens ici ! Alors, tu ne me croiras certainement pas, mais je t'aime, Gee, je t'aime vraiment, et sans toi ça ferait longtemps que je me serais barré de ce trou pourri ! »

Le silence retomba brusquement, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations. Gee se mit à pleurer, mais c'était à peine s'il s'en rendit compte.

« Tu... » Il s'interrompit pour déglutir, son cœur battant à tout rompre entre ses côtes. « Tu m-m'as vu ? À la rentrée ? »

Il avait essayé de ne pas se laisser emporter, mais sa voix dégoulinait d'espoir. Frank eut un sourire gêné avant de répondre :

« Ouais... Quand je suis arrivé le matin de la rentrée, il y avait tellement de monde devant le lycée que ça m'a carrément fait flipper. Tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas... Et puis, j'ai vu un garçon en train de fumer sa clope à l'écart des autres, et je me souviens de m'être demandé ce que tu pouvais bien foutre ici. Tu avais l'air tellement... tellement différent, enfin... » Frank eut un moment d'hésitation, et ses joues le chauffèrent. « Enfin, bref, je me suis dit que peut-être un jour, j'oserais te demander une cigarette et qu'on pourrait commencer à parler... »

Frank détourna les yeux, gêné au possible, et il ne vit pas le soulagement envahir le visage de Gee.

« C'est... C'est vrai ? » demanda ce dernier, n'osant pas y croire. Frank l'avait remarqué ? _Vraiment ?_

« Yep. Tu sais, ce n'est pas trop mon style de raconter n'importe quoi. »

Non, en effet, et de ça, Gee en était convaincu. La pression sur sa poitrine se relâcha, et quand Frank s'approcha à nouveau pour le prendre dans ses bras, il ne le repoussa pas.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés, Frank murmura :

« Tu crois que si on court on aura encore le temps de fumer ? »


	20. Chapter 20

(1)

Gee regardait fixement dans le vide, un air las sur le visage. Complètement absorbé par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Frank l'interpeller, et celui-ci dut lui toucher le bras pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

Installés chez Frank, ils venaient de consacrer un nouvel après-midi à leurs révisions. Les examens se rapprochaient inexorablement, et ils passaient maintenant tout leur temps libre à étudier.

Mais depuis quelques jours, Frank avait remarqué que Gee était plus distant. Il semblait plus... plus rentré en lui-même, comme moins ouvert au monde extérieur.

Frank ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de lui demander ce qui lui prenait la tête, et en même temps il ne voulait pas le forcer, ni lui donner l'impression de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Mais Gee allait rentrer chez lui, maintenant, et Frank ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Après tout, c'était son rôle de l'aider, non ?

Il réfléchit aussi rapidement que possible, et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Hé, Gee, je sais qu'il faut que tu rentres et tout ça, mais, euh... Ça te dirait de fumer une dernière cigarette ? »

Bon, ce n'était pas terrible, mais au moins ça lui laisserait du temps pour trouver comment lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Gee acquiesça d'un air absent, et ils gagnèrent la véranda en silence. Ils s'assirent à l'ombre de la maison, leurs pieds frôlant l'herbe desséchée par le soleil et le manque de pluie. Toujours sans échanger un mot, ils s'allumèrent une cigarette et Frank avait presque fini de fumer la sienne quand il trouva le courage de poser sa question :

« Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça, mais, je... Ça fait quelque temps que tu n'as pas l'air de... d'aller très bien, et... Enfin... Tu voudrais en parler ? »

Gee ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu dans la fumée qui s'élevait de sa cigarette. Puis il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se contenta de soupirer en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Frank, convaincu de l'avoir vexé, s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Tu peux aussi m'envoyer me faire voir si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! »

Gee eut un sourire, et il sembla soudain bien plus présent qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée.

« Oh non, Frank, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de problème... » répondit-il en sortant de son étrange léthargie. « Mais c'est juste que... Enfin, ça risque d'être long à expliquer... Et puis très chiant, aussi... »

« Tu sais, j'ai tout mon temps, ma mère ne rentre pas avant des heures ! » fit Frank avec un sourire qu'il voulut engageant.

Mais il se fana quand Frank réalisa que c'était peut-être une façon polie de le remballer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais il la referma sans rien dire, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas qu'empirer la situation.

Mais Gee lui sourit à nouveau, et Frank oublia ses reproches.

« L'année dernière, je... J'ai… J'ai essayé de me suicider, et... Et ça fait un an aujourd'hui, alors... »

Gee parla avec un détachement qu'il était loin de ressentir, et bientôt les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, ni à tout ce qui s'était passé avant ou après. Mais les souvenirs étaient là, bien présents et surtout étonnement clairs, même après tout ce temps. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi pour de bon, et il avait l'impression d'avoir passé les derniers jours dans un brouillard épais et visqueux.

Et aujourd'hui, évidemment, c'était pire que jamais. Quel chouette anniversaire !

Il pleura longtemps et désespérément, fatigué de cette vie qui n'était que douleur. Frank resta à ses côtés, caressant doucement son dos et s'efforçant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Les sanglots de Gee finirent par se calmer. Il s'essuya le nez et les yeux, puis resta les bras ballants. Il se sentait vide et sans but, alors qu'un mal de tête carabiné s'installait sous son crâne.

Frank alluma deux cigarettes et en tendit une à Gee. Ce dernier s'en saisit avec reconnaissance. Frank laissa passer un moment, puis il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Gee le regarda, une interrogation lasse dans les yeux : « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu mourir ? »

Frank avait parlé lentement, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Il ne voulait pas que Gee croit qu'il le jugeait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Gee, de son côté, ne savait quoi répondre. Une très grande partie de lui lui hurlait de la fermer et de ne pas dire un mot de plus sur cette histoire : ça ne servirait qu'à le rendre plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'y avait aucune fierté à tirer de ce qui lui était arrivé, alors qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui apporter de raconter tout ce bordel à Frank ?

Et pourtant, il avait _envie_ d'en parler. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il gardait cette histoire pour lui, et peut-être qu'elle serait moins lourde à porter s'il la partageait.

« Tu as vraiment du temps à perdre, hein ? » fit Gee avec un sourire hésitant.

« Tout à fait. Même si le temps que je passe avec toi n'est jamais du temps perdu. »

Frank lui adressa un sourire rassurant et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Gee pour en trouver la force, mais il finit par se lancer :

« Euh, je... Je ne sais pas si t-tu te souviens, mais, euh... J-Je t'ai déjà parlé du lycée, un p-peu... »

Frank acquiesça, se souvenant parfaitement de ladite discussion.

« Yep, tu m'avais raconté comment s'était passée ta première année. »

« Ou-oui, c'est ça. Ça a été... Ça a été très dur, et quand juin est enfin arrivé, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de quitter l'école. Deux mois de paix ! J'avais du mal à y croire.

« J'ai passé l'été enfermé chez moi. Pour tout dire, je... J'avais peur de sortir, et de tomber sur quelqu'un du lycée. Mais c'était très bien, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé d'être seul, et puis Mikey était là la plupart du temps. Seulement, j'ai un peu... oublié ce qu'était la vie à l'extérieur, et quand je suis retourné au lycée, je m'en suis souvenu, et très vite.

« La plupart du temps j'avais évité de penser à tout ça, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'espérer que tout serait différent. Après tout, les dernières années étaient tous partis, et les autres seraient forcément passés à autre chose ! Mais ils n'avaient rien oublié du tout. C'était même pire qu'avant, comme s'ils avaient passé les deux mois d'été à se mettre en forme.

« Alors, tout a recommencé. Les insultes, les blagues débiles, les coups, aussi... Ma vie c'était ça : je passais huit heures par jour à me faire insulter, et le reste du temps à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'on me traite comme ça. Mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer à nouveau, et ça rendait les choses légèrement moins difficiles.

« Et puis, au mois de janvier, il... il s'est passé qu-quelque chose... »

Gee s'interrompit et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Parler de tout ça lui laissait un sale goût dans la bouche. Et dire qu'il avait à peine commencé !

Remarquant sa détresse, Frank se serra un peu plus contre lui et pressa délicatement sa main.

« Il... Il y avait ce garçon, en dernière année. Il s'appelait... Il s'appelait Daron. Il était grand, beau, et tout le monde l'aimait. Toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui. En plus, il faisait partie de l'équipe de football du lycée. Le mec populaire, quoi. Il n'était pas spécialement gentil avec moi, mais il ne m'avait jamais insulté, et c'était assez rare pour que je m'en souvienne.

« Et en janvier, donc, un soir après la fin des cours, j'étais à mon casier, et... Ça n'avait pas été une très bonne journée, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi. J'étais tout seul dans le couloir, et tout d'un coup j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était Daron, et il venait droit vers moi. À partir de ce moment-là, j'ai... hm... J'ai commencé à paniquer... »

 _Et le mot était faible. Gee était épuisé, et l'affolement déflagra en lui sans rencontrer de résistance._

 _Daron se planta devant lui et il le regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _« Hey, salut ! Gerard, c'est ça ? »_

 _Gee leva la tête vers lui – il était vraiment grand – et il le fixa, bouche bée. Quelqu'un était en train de lui parler gentiment ?_ Au lycée ?

 _Il resta immobile, incapable de la moindre réaction. La peur lui hérissait le corps. Il allait se passer quelque chose, il se passait_ toujours _quelque chose._

 _Daron ne se démonta pas devant son absence de réaction, et il poursuivit :_

 _« Moi, c'est Daron Walczak. »_

 _Sa voix était claire et joyeuse. Gee était stupéfait par la satisfaction qui émanait de lui. Il se demanda comment on pouvait éprouver une telle confiance en soi._

 _Daron continua de le regarder, et Gee finit par bredouiller :_

 _« S-S-S-Salut, je... Je m-m'appelle G-G-Gerard W-Way, euh... E-Enchanté... »_

 _« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » répondit Daron en souriant, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite. « Tu sais, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, et je me demandais, ça te dirait qu'un de ces jours on aille ensemble quelque part ? »_

« Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'évanouir. Je ne le connaissais pas, tu comprends ? On ne s'était encore jamais adressé la parole, et voilà qu'il m'invitait à sortir !

« On est donc sorti ensemble quelque fois, et malgré la trouille que j'avais, ça s'est toujours à peu près bien passé. J'ai dû inventer des prétextes pour sortir, et même si ça me dérangeait de mentir à mes parents, j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir à le faire ! Je n'avais peut-être jamais aspiré à une quelconque vie sociale, mais c'était merveilleux d'avoir... d'avoir quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi, quelqu'un qui voulait me voir moi, et moi seul !

« Et un jour, alors qu'on sortait du cinéma... »

 _La séance venait de finir, et Gee et Daron se trouvaient dans la voiture de ce dernier, prêts à repartir. Bien que la nuit soit fraîche, les vitres étaient grandes ouvertes – ainsi, Gee pouvait fumer à l'intérieur. Daron n'aimait pas trop ça, mais Gee en avait besoin, et il le laissait faire._

 _« Tu sais, Gee, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. »_

 _Après avoir pris soin de souffler sa fumée à l'extérieur de la voiture, Gee se retourna vers lui et le regarda, indécis. Comme souvent quand il était avec Daron, il avait l'impression de ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Et ce manque de compréhension l'effrayait._

 _« Euh, je... M-Moi aussi, j-j-j'aime bien... »_

 _Daron marqua une pause le temps de repousser ses cheveux en arrière, puis il reprit :_

 _« Dis-moi, Gee... Comment est-ce que tu définirais notre relation, si on te le demandait ? »_

 _Gee se figea, interdit. Son cerveau était comme grippé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

 _« Euh... C-Comment ç-ça ? »_

 _« Tu dirais qu'on est amis ? »_

 _Oh mon Dieu._

 _Il y avait un piège. Il y avait forcément un piège quelque part._

Mais où ?

 _« J-Je... Je suppose que ou-oui... Enfin, je... J'en sais rien... »_

 _« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Eh bien, ça ne me plaît pas trop, qu'on soit juste amis. Pour être_

 _parfaitement honnête avec toi, j'aimerais qu'on soit_ plus _que ça. »_

 _Gee le fixa, bouche bée. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait avoir raté quelque chose. Daron ne pouvait pas sous-entendre ce qu'il croyait avoir compris. Ce n'était pas possible._

 _Il vit bien que Daron attendait une réponse de sa part, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à émettre fut un pitoyable bredouillement avec une légère note interrogative._

 _« Allez, Gee, je sais que tu as compris. Alors ? »_

 _« T-T-Tu veux dire qu-que... Q-Q-Que tu v-veux s-s-s-sortir avec m-m-moi ? »_

 _Les joues de Gee le brûlèrent si fort qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par prendre feu._

 _« Exactement. Si tu le veux aussi, bien sûr. »_

 _Gee hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son cœur, son être entier débordaient de joie – même s'il avait toujours la sale impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose._

« Si... Si tu m'avais posé la question à l'époque, je t'aurais sans hésitation répondu que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, et que rien de mieux ne pourrait jamais m'arriver. »

Gee eut un sourire triste. Ça avait certes était une belle soirée, mais la suite des événements l'avait vite fait redescendre de son petit nuage.

« C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. J'étais tellement heureux ! J'avais un petit

copain, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible ! Rien que l'idée me faisait sourire.

« Mais ce qui me ravissait le plus, c'est que ma vie allait changer. Enfin, toutes ces choses horribles allaient s'arrêter, plus personne n'oserait me dire ou me faire quoi que ce soit ! Pas maintenant que Daron serait là pour veiller sur moi. J'allais enfin avoir une vie normale, comme n'importe quel garçon de mon âge. Je n'aurais plus peur d'aller au lycée, et je n'aurais plus à me faire le plus petit possible à chaque fois que j'y mettrais les pieds !

Mais, bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas aussi merveilleux. Dès le début, Daron m'a formellement interdit de parler de nous deux à qui que ce soit. Il m'a dit que c'était mieux que les gens ne soient pas au courant, car ils étaient trop cons et qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Ça m'a rendu très triste – envolés, tous mes rêves d'une nouvelle vie – mais j'étais bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison, et j'ai fait comme il me demandait.

On a vécu comme ça pendant les quelques mois qui ont suivi. Au lycée, on faisait comme si on ne se connaissait pas, et puis les soirs ou les week-ends, on allait ensemble quelque part. La plupart du temps, on poussait jusqu'à New-York, histoire d'être tranquilles. Ça... Ça n'allait pas si mal... »

Gee s'interrompit alors que sa gorge se serrait. Bien sûr, les virées qu'il faisait avec Daron étaient géniales – il ne touchait presque littéralement plus terre – mais dire que _ça n'allait pas si mal_ était une façon un peu légère de décrire leur relation. Très vite, l'attitude de Daron avait commencé à changer. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose au début, juste quelques remarques un peu cinglantes (« Tu fumes vraiment trop, Gee. » « Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ? » « C'est sympa de dessiner, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était un vrai boulot. »). Gee en souffrait, bien sûr, mais Daron disait ça pour son bien, pas pour lui faire du mal...

« E-Enfin, bref. » reprit Gee d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « On... On s'en sortait, quoi. Et puis, alors que la fin de l'année approchait... »

 _Gee et Daron se retrouvèrent après les cours à la maison de ce dernier. Ils laissèrent leurs affaires d'école dans le salon, et gagnèrent la chambre de Daron. C'était une vaste pièce claire, à l'image du reste de la maison. Elle était meublée avec goût et arrangée de façon à ce que l'on s'y sente bien, mais Gee n'aimait pas y passer du temps. Ni dans la maison en général, d'ailleurs. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était parce qu'il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, sans toutefois savoir pourquoi. Mais ce n'était rien, et ça finirait bien par disparaître avec le temps._

 _Gee s'assit sur le bord du lit et croisa ses jambes sous lui. Le regard braqué sur ses mains, il tritura nerveusement l'ourlet de son pantalon. Il ne se sentait pas bien, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Concentré sur son envie de pleurer et sur les efforts qu'il déployait pour ne pas y céder, il n'entendit pas tout de suite que Daron lui parlait._

 _« Hé, Gee ! »_

 _« Qu-Quoi ? » demanda Gee en relevant vivement la tête._

 _« Tu devrais être plus attentif, Gee, c'est chiant d'avoir toujours à répéter ce que je dis. »_

 _Le cœur en miettes, Gee opina. Daron quitta la fenêtre devant laquelle il se tenait, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés._

 _« Je disais donc... » reprit-il, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur ses coudes. « Je suis la première_

 _personne à sortir avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Ou-Oui... »_

 _« Je suppose donc que tu n'es jamais allé_ plus loin _? »_

 _Il y eut un instant durant lequel Gee ne comprit pas de quoi Daron voulait parler, puis il se mit à rougir. Sa réponse se coinça dans sa gorge. Évidemment, Daron avait raison – avec qui aurait-il pu ? – et la honte qu'il ressentit était gluante comme de la poix._

 _« N-N-Non... » marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment, les joues brûlantes._

 _« Hm, bien sûr... Tu es encore vierge... »_

 _Gee ne sut comment interpréter le regard que lui lança alors Daron. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair d'appétit cruel._

 _Daron l'attira à lui, et il se retrouva lui aussi allongé sur le lit. Sa respiration se fit hachée. Il savait que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver tôt ou tard – ils avaient passé l'âge de se tenir par la min ou de s'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être proprement terrifié. Son cœur pulsait dans ses tempes, dans sa gorge, dans son corps entier._

 _Après l'avoir regardé un moment sans rien dire, Daron enjamba Gee et le coinça contre le matelas. Ce dernier se laissa faire alors que l'effroi le pétrifiait. Une petite voix dans sa tête se mit à hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça, non, s'il vous plaît, non... Et, en effet, Gee n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ça maintenant, il avait bien trop peur pour ça, il ne se sentait pas prêt, il ne se sentait pas bien. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que Daron le lâche, et il rentrerait en courant chez lui retrouver sa chambre, là où personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi égoïste. Si Daron avait envie – et c'était manifestement le cas – eh bien... eh bien, il n'avait qu'à faire un effort._

 _Toujours immobile, il laissa Daron lui ôter tous ses vêtements, et lorsqu'il se retourna à sa demande, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et s'efforça de penser à autre chose._

Gee avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait jamais repensé à tout ça de façon aussi linéaire, et il avait l'impression d'y être à nouveau. A tâtons, il chercha la main de Frank et la serra très fort. Le temps présent, c'était ici. Il essayait de s'y raccrocher, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur.

Après avoir chassé tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons et reprit une inspiration, il continua :

« Ça faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il était devenu plus... plus froid, plus distant, et... Je... Je croyais qu'en c-c-couchant avec lui, peut-être que... Peut-être que tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'il serait de nouveau gentil avec moi, comme au début... Mais ça a été encore pire.

« Ensuite, à chaque fois qu'on couchait ensemble et qu'on... qu'on avait f-fini, il me demandait de prendre mes affaires et de partir de chez lui. Il avait toujours autre chose à faire : il devait réviser pour les examens, ou alors il avait un entraînement au lycée... Du coup, on ne se voyait plus vraiment, et les rares fois où ça arrivait, j'aurais donné cher pour être ailleurs.

« C'était abominable. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que ça s'arrange. Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui me faisait flipper. Que ça se passe bien ou mal, il allait de toute façon partir. Dans même pas un mois, il décrocherait son diplôme, et l'année prochaine il commencerait les cours dans une université à l'autre bout du pays. Je serais à nouveau seul, et je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais faire pour gérer ça. »

Gee se tut un moment. Une drôle de sensation l'envahissait, comme si... Comme s'il était en train de se dissocier. Tout ça lui était bien arrivé à lui, et en même temps il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Et il avait envie de courir vers cette personne, de lui hurler que le désastre était imminent et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention.

« Finalement, je n'ai pas eu à me préoccuper de tout ça. Enfin... Si, d'une certaine façon, et plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. »

 _Ce jour-là, Daron vint le trouver au lycée. Gee, aussi étonné que ravi, le regarda s'approcher avec un sourire timide. Mais ce fut à peine s'il lui jeta un regard : après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir, il remit à Gee un bout de papier plié en quatre et il repartit aussi sec._

 _Perplexe, Gee courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour lire le mot. Daron lui donnait rendez-vous après les cours, dans le parc qui se trouvait en face du lycée. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, et il ne put rien faire pour le chasser._

 _L'après-midi passa, sa crainte ne faisant que grandir. Elle menaçait de l'étrangler tout à fait alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas pressé vers le parc. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, pas une seule seconde, mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir à Daron. Et puis, il se faisait certainement des idées, avec sa manie de toujours imaginer le pire._

 _Il traversa le parc et arriva quelques minutes plus tard aux abords du point de rendez-vous. Il aperçut Daron à travers les arbres, et il s'immobilisa. Les traits de ce dernier étaient durs, et il se tenait sur la défensive, comme s'il allait affronter quelque chose de difficile._

 _Gee dut se faire violence pour émerger à son tour dans la petite clairière, luttant avec une envie quasi irrépressible de s'enfuir en courant._

 _« Ah, Gee, te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Daron en le voyant arriver._

 _Gee ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre. Quelque chose allait se produire, il le sentait dans sa chair, et il devait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à la panique._

 _« Excuse-moi pour la balade improvisée, mais il fallait que je te voie. »_

 _Daron marqua une pause, comme s'il attendait une réponse de la part de Gee, puis il continua :_

 _« Il faut qu'on parle, Gee. »_

 _Gee ferma les yeux. Cette phrase était peut-être usée, mais elle n'en restait pas moins très claire, et Gee savait ce que tout cela voulait dire. Il sentit son âme se rétracter sous la douleur à venir._

 _« Écoute... J'adore passer du temps avec toi, mais... Mais tous les deux, ça ne va plus être possible. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je crois que le mieux est qu'on arrête de se voir. »_

 _Ça y était. C'était en train de se produire._

 _Les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse, Gee scruta le visage de Daron à la recherche d'un signe, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Une blague de mauvais goût, mais une blague quand même._

 _« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » lâcha Daron en détournant le regard._

 _Mais Gee n'y prêta pas attention. Il réunit le peu de force qui lui restait, et il demanda du bout des lèvres :_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _Daron le regarda à nouveau, un sourcil levé comme si les raisons étaient si évidentes qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gee posait la question._

 _« Ben... Les examens sont dans moins de trois semaines, et je ne vais plus avoir le temps de sortir. Dès qu'ils seront finis, je pars en Europe avec mes parents, et après je vais commencer l'université, alors... Rester ensemble sera plus problématique qu'autre chose. »_

 _À partir de cet instant, Gee s'effondra sur lui-même, et le temps sembla le suivre dans sa chute. Les larmes se déversèrent hors de ses yeux, et il crut s'y noyer tant il y en avait. Il n'était plus que_

 _douleur, une douleur aveugle et sourde. Des bouts de questions sans queue ni tête ricochaient dans son crâne, et cette plaie énorme qui s'était ouverte dans sa poitrine allait le bouffer. Il allait tomber dedans et il y passerait l'éternité, incapable d'en sortir, incapable de mourir._

 _Il perçut le départ de Daron, mais seulement de façon périphérique. Il resta un long moment seul, prostré sur le sol humide du bosquet. Les larmes finirent toutefois par se tarir, le laissant dans un brouillard opaque. Sa douleur vrombissait autour et à l'intérieur de lui, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Mais il ne voulait pas penser correctement, il ne voulait plus penser à rien._

 _À peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il se releva et reprit lentement le chemin de chez lui. Il remonta les trottoirs et traversa les rues sans rien discerner de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se demanda si c'était ça, mourir, et il réalisa que non. Il n'était pas mort, il était en train d'éprouver durement la réalité de son existence._

 _Mais il pouvait changer cet état de fait – c'était bien la seule façon d'agir qu'il lui restait. Et il savait, il savait comment faire, et cette idée brisa son cœur déjà en morceaux._

 _Il déverrouilla la porte de chez lui et, sans s'arrêter, il monta jusqu'à la salle de bain du premier étage. Il était seul, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? La vie savait se montrer drôlement arrangeante._

 _Comme un zombie, il ouvrit le placard dans lequel se trouvaient les affaires de toilette de son père, et attrapa une de ses lames de rasoir. Il la fixa, observant les reflets que la lumière accrochait dessus. Il en éprouva le tranchant du bout du doigt, et voir couler son propre sang lui apporta une satisfaction morbide._

 _Il s'assit par terre, s'appuyant contre la baignoire. Il était tellement fatigué... Tout ce tant qu'il avait passé à lutter, à essayer de vivre... Tous ces efforts... Et pour quoi ? Pour se rendre compte que quoi que l'on traverse, le pire est toujours à venir ?_

 _Mais aujourd'hui, c'était terminé. Une étrange quiétude l'envahit. Il ne croyait pas au paradis, ni à une quelconque vie après la mort. Il n'y avait que le néant, et.c'est là qu'il se rendait maintenant. Tout était fini._

« Je me suis donc... Enfin... J-J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, et après, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. C'est... C'est mon frère qui m'a trouvé, juste à temps pour qu'on puisse encore me tirer de là. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me sentais encore plus mal qu'avant. J'avais raté mon coup, j'étais tellement nul que je n'arrivais même pas à me suicider, et pire que tout, j'avais blessé les seules personnes qui m'aimaient. J'étais encore en vie, mais pour quoi faire ? Pour souffrir ? Pour faire souffrir les autres ?

« J'ai passé le reste de la semaine dans le coltard. Ils me donnaient trop de médocs à l'hôpital, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Au moins, je ne pensais à rien, et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Après, j'ai eu droit à toute une batterie de tests psychologiques, pour déterminer si ma... si ma _tendance à l'autodestruction_ nécessitait qu'on me garde à l'hôpital ou non. À ce moment-là, j'étais au fond du trou, mais pas encore assez pour me foutre de ce qui allait m'arriver. Alors, j'ai joué le jeu, j'ai répondu ce qu'on attendait de moi, et finalement il a été décidé que je ne représentais pas vraiment un danger pour moi-même ou pour les autres, et que je pouvais donc rentrer chez moi.

« Voilà. Maintenant tu sais à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi. »

Gee se tut. Finalement, il avait réussi à tout raconter. Mais il ne ressentait pas le soulagement qu'il pensait connaître en se confiant, et une déception amère tournait dans sa tête. Il regarda ses avant-bras. Ils étaient couverts d'un entrelacs serré de cicatrices, et par-dessus toutes, bien visibles, se trouvaient les plus profondes, celles en forme de T, qui avaient un an aujourd'hui.

De manière diffuse, il se sentait surpris. Il lui était arrivé des choses abominables, et il en avait fait des tout aussi horribles, mais il avait survécu à tout ça. Il avait continué à avancer, les jours défilant inlassablement, et aujourd'hui il était ici, à raconter sa vie à Frank.

Les larmes se mirent à couler, doucement d'abord, puis bientôt il crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais les arrêter. Frank se serra tout contre lui, et il ne bougea pas lorsque les pleurs de Gee mouillèrent son tee-shirt.

* * *

(2)

Gee devait maintenant se dépêcher de rentrer. Frank proposa de le raccompagner chez lui, et au ton qu'il employa, Gee comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment négociable. Mais c'était loin de le déranger – comment aurait-il pu refuser de passer encore un peu de temps avec Frank ?

Gee et Frank se mirent en route. Les rues étaient désertes, et la chaleur commençait à tomber avec le soir. Ça leur était difficile de garder leurs distances, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Jouer aux plus malins ne pourrait leur apporter que des ennuis.

Ils traînèrent en chemin, rallongeant autant qu'ils le pouvaient le trajet. Juste avant d'arriver chez lui, ils s'arrêtèrent une dernière fois dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Là, protégés par l'ombre que projetait un grand arbre voisin, ils s'embrassèrent furtivement, leurs lèvres se rencontrant avec douceur et empressement. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient retourner dans la rue, Frank prit la parole :

« Au fait, Gee, à propos de... à propos de ce que tu m'as raconté, hm... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais... Enfin, n'oublie pas que tout ça est fini, hein ? C'est derrière toi, maintenant. »

Frank grimaça. Il était bien plus que désolé, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. L'histoire de Gee l'avait laissé sans mots.

Gee le regarda alors qu'une bouffée de gratitude gonflait dans sa poitrine. Vraiment, jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse être aussi gentil – ni qu'il aurait la chance de le rencontrer.

« C-C'est vrai, tu as raison... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté pendant tout ce temps, et merci de... d'être là pour moi... »

Frank le prit alors dans ses bras et murmura :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, Gee. »

Et tout au fond de son cœur, Gee eut la certitude que c'était la vérité.

* * *

(3)

Finalement, ils s'étaient dit au revoir, et Frank avait regardé Gee regagner sa maison jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée se soit refermée derrière lui.

Il retourna lentement chez lui. La tristesse qu'il ressentait pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Gee... Comment pouvait-on survivre à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi malheureux et ne pas en mourir ? Frank se sentait lessivé par tout ce désespoir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre tous ces souvenirs et les emmener le plus loin possible de Gee.

Mais il était si impuissant ! Il ne pouvait _rien_ faire, ni dans le passé, ni aujourd'hui. Il aurait volontiers fait souffrir ce Daron, qui qu'il soit, mais il avait bien conscience qu'il lui était complètement inaccessible. Alors quoi ? Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de tenir la main de Gee en lui disant _qu'il était désolé_ ?

Son cœur, enflammé par la révolte et l'injustice, lui souffla une idée : si Daron était intouchable, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de tout le monde.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de Frank alors que trois visages défilaient devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quand, il ne savait pas comment, mais il faudrait bien que quelqu'un paie.


	21. Chapter 21

(1)

Une nouvelle semaine passa sans s'arrêter, et bientôt, très bientôt, les examens commencèrent. Frank et Gee avaient passé des jours et des jours à étudier, mais ils se demandèrent souvent où était passé le savoir qu'ils étaient censés avoir emmagasiné. Il n'y eut cependant pas de véritable catastrophe à déplorer, et ils enchaînèrent les épreuves sans trop de mal.

La dernière journée arriva, et elle fut ponctuée de nombreux regards à l'extérieur où le soleil brillait de toute sa force. Gee releva la tête de sa copie. Certaines de ses réponses étaient un peu fantaisistes, mais ça ferait l'affaire. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas faire mieux. C'était la dernière épreuve, et son cerveau lui faisait l'effet d'un vieux fruit sec. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour la forme, il commença à ranger ses affaires. Il se retourna discrètement vers Frank, qui se trouvait quelques rangs derrière lui, et il croisa presque immédiatement son regard. Celui lui demanda silencieusement s'il avait fini, et Gee confirma d'un signe de tête. Gee se leva, et il entendit Frank faire de même dans son dos. Ils rendirent leurs devoirs et ils quittèrent la salle, le même soulagement naissant sur leurs visages. La porte à peine refermée derrière eux, Frank s'exclama :

« Ça y est ! C'est enfin fini ! » Il éclata de rire, radieux . « C'était la dernière fois qu'on mettait les pieds ici ! On va pouvoir tout jeter ! Tout brûler ! »

En fait, ce n'était pas la dernière fois – dans dix jours, il faudrait qu'ils reviennent au lycée pour voir les résultats – mais Gee n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire.

Frank attrapa sa main, et l'attirant contre lui, il l'embrassa. Gee écarquilla les yeux, alors que son ravissement se mélangeait avec sa peur. Frank mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard, et il dit avec un sourire amusé :

« Tu rougis ! »

« C-C-C'est normal, t-t-tu... On est au-au lycée, Frank ! Quelqu'un... » bredouilla Gee en détournant les yeux.

Mais le couloir était complètement désert, et Gee ne termina pas sa phrase. Souriant toujours, Frank caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et il murmura :

« T'inquiètes pas, Gee. Tout va bien. »

Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent ensemble du lycée. Gee continuait à se faire du souci pour plein de choses, mais à cet instant, il était juste heureux d'exister.

* * *

(2)

C'était enfin l'été.

Bien sûr, les résultats n'étaient pas encore tombés, et on les attendait avec plus ou moins d'appréhension, mais les examens paraissaient déjà très loin, et le lycée encore plus.

Gee parcouraient les rues en profitant du soleil. Il devait retrouver Frank au parc municipal de Belleville, et il avait hâte de le revoir. Souvent, il se demandait si tout ça était bien réel, et la possibilité que ça ne le soit pas lui faisait du mal. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'il vivrait de telles choses ?

Il était justement en train de se débattre avec ces questions quand Frank l'avait appelé pour lui proposer de se voir quelque part. Entendre sa voix l'avait à la fois surpris et rassuré, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire durant toute leur conversation – et même longtemps après.

Gee arriva au parc, et gagna l'endroit où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Il était en avance, et il s'assit sur un banc tout proche pour attendre Frank. Une de ses jambes tressautait, et il tordait ses mains sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était nerveux comme pour un premier rendez-vous – et en y réfléchissant bien, il s'agissait en effet de leur premier. Bien sûr, il s'était vu un nombre incalculable de fois au lycée ou chez Frank, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient _juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie_. Les mains de Gee s'agitèrent encore plus. Tout ça lui mettait bien trop de pression, et il avait hâte que Frank arrive pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Des voix lui parvinrent alors d'un chemin qui passait près de lui. Il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention – il faisait très beau, il aurait été étonnant qu'il soit la seule personne présente dans le parc – mais elles se rapprochèrent et il eut l'impression de les reconnaître.

Un instant plus tard, trois personnes arrivèrent à son niveau. Gee poussa un profond soupir. Quelle était la probabilité de leur rencontre ? Ce parc était grand, ainsi que cette foutue ville, comment était-il possible qu'ils se trouvent tous au même endroit au même moment ?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit pour poser son regard sur Parker, Allary et McMillan, qui se dirigeaient résolument vers lui.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... »

« Regardez qui voilà... »

« Ben alors, Way, on se promène encore tout seul ? T'as pas l'air très doué pour retenir les leçons... »

Comme d'habitude, Allary et McMillan jouaient aux provocateurs, mais Gee garda son regard rivé sur Parker. Il était légèrement en retrait, et Gee le vit vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls avant de s'avancer à son tour. Il saisit Gee par le col de son tee-shirt et le força à se lever.

« Je ne te pensais pas assez idiot pour oser venir seul dans un endroit pareil, mais il faut croire que je t'ai surestimé, Way. »

« J-Je vais peut-être t'apprendre un truc, mais j-j'ai le droit de faire ce qu-que je veux. » balbutia Gee en essayant de ne pas se démonter.

Parker marqua une pause, étonné par la répartie de Gee, puis il continua, retrouvant sa suffisance :

« À moins que moins que tu n'attendes quelqu'un… Comme I- »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » le coupa Gee.

« Oh, je vois que j'ai visé juste ! Alors, comme ça, tu as rendez-vous avec Iero, hein ? »

« Hé _! Bande d'enfoirés de fils de pute !_ »

Gee tourna vivement la tête, aussitôt imité par Parker, Allary et McMillan. Irradiant de fureur, Frank accourait en vociférant des insultes. Et avant même que quiconque comprenne quoi que ce soit, Frank fut sur eux et balança son poing serré dans la mâchoire de Parker. Déséquilibré, celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Il y eut alors un temps de latence, pendant lequel personne ne remua un muscle, puis tout alla très vite.

McMillan se remit de sa surprise et se rua vers Frank, lui assénant un coup sur la bouche. Parker ne tarda pas à se relever et rejoignit McMillan. Les coups fusaient en tout sens. À deux contre un, le combat n'était pas vraiment équilibré, mais Frank se défendait avec hargne, rendant coup sur coup. Allary se tenait en retrait, visiblement peu porté sur la violence quand elle lui était destinée.

C'est alors que des cris retentirent. Quatre agents de la police arrivèrent en courant et séparèrent les adolescents. Enfin, ils essayèrent : McMillan avait abandonné, mais Frank et Parker continuaient de se battre, se démenant pour frapper l'autre une dernière fois. Non sans effort, les flics parvinrent à les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Parker cria :

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Iero, j'te le garantis ! »

« C'est quand tu veux, connard ! »

« Oh, les gosses, fermez-la maintenant, on vous a assez entendu comme ça ! »

Un nouveau flic arriva, un vieux mégot au coin de la bouche. Il était plus vieux que ses collègues, et son attitude laissa deviner qu'il était aussi leur supérieur hiérarchique. Il toisa le groupe qui lui faisait face, et demanda :

« Puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir la langue si bien pendue, vous allez certainement pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Personne ne prononça un mot, et le vieux flic laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre, faisant passer son mégot d'un coin à l'autre de ses lèvres :

« Évidemment, plus personne n'a rien à dire. Peut-être qu'un séjour au poste vous aidera à retrouver vos idées… Allez, on y va. »

Il fit un signe aux jeunes flics qui l'accompagnaient. Ils repartirent par là où ils étaient venus, escortant les trois fautifs avec fermeté. Le vieux policier se tourna alors vers Gee, et il lui demanda, une lueur dans le regard :

« Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là ? »

Gee le fixa, ne sachant que répondre. Comme Allary (qui s'était d'ailleurs barré en courant dès que les flics étaient arrivés), il avait assisté à la scène sans rien faire, trop surpris pour réagir.

« Euh, je… Je suis avec Frank, on devait se retrouver ici... »

« Frank ? C'est lequel ? »

« Euh… C-Celui avec les cheveux noirs... »

« Ah, le petit teigneux... » marmonna le policier en écrivant quelque chose sur son calepin. « Au fait, je suis le lieutenant Sanders, et j'ai affaire à … ? »

« Je… G-Gerard W-Way... »

« Alors, dis-moi, Gerard Way, comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ? »

Gee s'accorda un moment de réflexion. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire pourrait jouer contre Frank, et il ne voulait pas aggraver sa situation – déjà qu'il s'était attiré des ennuis à cause de lui…

« Hm… Je… J'ai un léger… Un léger _différend_ avec les deux autres garçons, et… On était… On était en train d'en discuter quand Frank est arrivé... »

Le lieutenant le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Un différend, hm ? » Il se tut, comme pour savourer la musique du mot, puis, se rappelant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire : « Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir, Gerard Way. »

Il toucha du doigt le bord de son képi pour le saluer, puis il se mit en route pour rejoindre ses collègues. La panique gagna Gee : il ne voulait pas abandonner Frank à son sort, il voulait rester avec lui, mais comment pouvait-il faire ?

« Attendez ! »

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution que l'exclamation franchissait déjà ses lèvres, et il dut improviser alors que le lieutenant reportait son regard sur lui.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous ? S'il vous plaît ? »

C'était tout sauf persuasif, et Gee espéra ne pas avoir surestimé la gentillesse du lieutenant.

Cependant, ce dernier avait toujours son petit sourire, et il répondit après un moment de réflexion :

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. À condition que tu gardes ton copain à l'œil ! »

Gee se demanda en rougissant dans quel sens le lieutenant avait utilisé le mot _copain_ (amicalement ou…?), mais il décida de laisser tomber. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait d'être l'un ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis le lieutenant marchait vite, et il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans l'avenue qui longeait le parc, et ils rejoignirent les deux voitures de police garées un peu plus bas. Les moteurs tournaient déjà on attendait plus que le lieutenant pour partir. Il s'approcha de la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Frank (Parker et McMillan avaient été installés dans l'autre), et il fit signe à Gee de monter à l'arrière tandis qu'il se glissait sur le siège du passager. Gee se faufila dans l'habitacle sous le regard surpris de Frank. Les flics se mirent à parler entre eux, et il en profita pour lui demander à voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gee ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ils n'ont pas le droit de t'emmener ! »

« J-Je sais, mais je… J'ai… J'ai demandé si je pouvais venir car… Car je voulais rester avec toi... »

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans un murmure presque inaudible, mais Frank les comprit parfaitement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son cœur lui donnait l'impression de fondre dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête. Il aurait préféré que Gee reste en dehors de tout ça, mais il était content de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, et ils arrivèrent bientôt au commissariat. Les quatre adolescents furent emmenés dans une salle percée d'une unique fenêtre, et ils s'installèrent aussi loin que possible les uns des autres – Frank et Gee d'un côté, Parker et McMillan de l'autre.

« Bon, les mômes. » fit le lieutenant Sanders en entrant à leur suite. « Je vais avoir besoin de vos identités, ainsi que d'un numéro où je peux joindre vos parents, que je puisse les informer de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. »

Armé de son calepin, il fit le tour de la pièce et récolta les informations (pour la plupart données à contre-cœur). Satisfait, il s'en fut, les laissant en compagnie d'un jeune policier chargé d'empêcher

« tout type de débordements ».

Frank poussa un soupir. Il avait vaguement envisagé de mentir au flic, ou de lui filer un faux numéro, mais il avait abandonné l'idée. Ça ne l'aurait pas avancé en grand-chose, de toute façon... Il aurait donné cher pour que sa mère reste en dehors de cette histoire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Bon sang, pourquoi n'était-il pas encore majeur ?

Le lieutenant réapparut, et leur intimant de se rendre un peu plus présentables, il lança aux adolescents deux trousses à pharmacie. Ce n'était pas du luxe : Frank, Parker et McMillan avaient tous les trois l'air de sortir d'un champ de bataille.

Frank se nettoya du mieux qu'il put, frottant pour retirer le sang qui avait séché sur son visage et sur son cou. Gee le désinfecta soigneusement (« On ne sait pas où est-ce qu'ils ont laissé traîner leurs sales pattes. ») et il appliqua des straps sur les plaies les plus profondes. Frank remarqua son air préoccupé, et il murmura à son intention :

« Au fait, Gee, avant que tu ne t'imagines quoi que ce soit : rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. »

Gee se mordit la lèvre. Non, bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui avait frappé Frank, mais il était quand même à l'origine de toute cette embrouille. Alors, indirectement…

C'est ce qu'il voulut expliquer à Frank, mais le lieutenant Sanders revint sur ses entrefaites :

« J'ai réussi à avoir vos parents, et ils vont venir vous récupérer aussi vite que possible. »

« Sauf toi, Frank Iero. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. « Ta mère ne peut pas se libérer de son travail, et il viendra te chercher quand elle aura fini. »

« Ma mère va me tuer... » marmonna Frank une fois qu'il fut repartit.

Oubliant toute prudence, Gee attrapa sa main et répondit :

« J-Je vais lui expliquer, Frank, je lui dirais pourquoi e-et... »

« C'est gentil, Gee, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle t'écoute… Quand elle est venue me chercher chez les flics la dernière fois, je lui ai juré que ça n'arriverait plus, et ça, ça va vraiment la mettre en colère... »

Frank regarda le plafond, mal à l'aise. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait (ça serait à refaire, il réagirait exactement de la même façon), mais s'il avait pu ne pas atterrir ici ! Il avait trahi la parole qu'il lui avait donnée, et il savait que sa mère allait encore être déçue.

Les souvenirs affluèrent en lui. Comme on disait, l'Histoire se répétait, et il eut l'impression de retourner un an auparavant, quand il s'était retrouvé dans une situation extrêmement semblable. Il n'avait plus repensé à cette histoire depuis longtemps, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se déployer sous son crâne, l'invitant pour un retour dans le passé.


	22. Chapter 22

(1)

 _Un an auparavant, dans un autre lycée, dans une autre ville_

Liam, Frank et Ray étaient assis au fond de la salle d'étude, plongés dans des révisions de dernière minute. La plupart des élèves autour d'eux étaient dans le même cas, et la vaste pièce était silencieuse.

Plusieurs rangs devant eux, une jeune fille quitta sa chaise et traversa la salle d'étude dans leur direction. Elle s'arrêta devant Frank et lui tendit un livre de cours, duquel dépassait une feuille de papier.

« Tiens, Frank, ton livre d'histoire. Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir prêté, sans toi je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

Frank la remercia et voulut lui rendre sa feuille (il ne laissait jamais rien dans ses livres, alors elle n'était certainement pas à lui), mais elle était déjà repartie. Frank haussa les épaules. Bah, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'important, de toute façon. Il dégagea la feuille d'entre les pages du livre pour s'en assurer. Il n'y avait quasiment rien d'écrit dessus, mais son contenu le fit immédiatement rougir.

 _« Appelle-moi : . .XX »_

Il envisagea de cacher le message, mais Liam et Ray l'avaient déjà lu par-dessus ses épaules.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était à fond sur toi, Frank. » murmura Liam.

« Carrément. Elle ne te lâche pas des yeux. » fit Ray sur le même ton.

Envahi par la gêne, Frank déglutit difficilement.

« Euh, ouais… Ça se pourrait... »

Le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes, puis Ray ajouta :

« Tu devrais l'appeler, Frank. Elle a l'air d'être chouette, comme fille. »

Frank acquiesça vaguement, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr que cette fille avait l'air chouette, et il n'aurait pas refusé de lui parler, mais…

Mais Frank préférait les garçons.

Évidemment, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Sa réflexion n'avait pas été très longue, mais elle lui avait permis de mettre un mot sur cette « différence » qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps. Il était gay, tout simplement.

Mais il n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait honte, mais dans le fond, ça ne concernait personne d'autre que lui. Et puis, c'était bien plus simple comme ça.

Enfin, ça l'était, _avant_ ; ce n'était pas la première fois que Ray et Liam le poussaient à sortir avec une fille, et il ne savait plus quoi leur dire pour justifier ses refus.

Mordillant son crayon, Frank réfléchit. Et pourquoi continuerait-il à le garder pour lui ? Après tout, ce n'était rien de très important, et Liam et Ray étaient ses amis. S'il ne leur disait pas à eux, à qui le dirait-il ?

* * *

(2)

L'occasion se présenta le vendredi suivant, alors que Frank, Liam et Ray se retrouvèrent chez ce dernier après les cours. Ils avaient prévu de faire de la guitare pendant quelques heures, mais il faisait si beau qu'ils rechignèrent à s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Au lieu de quoi, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, et, le visage tourné vers le soleil, ils s'allumèrent une cigarette.

Frank était nerveux. Il sentait que c'était un bon moment pour se lancer, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir tout dire. Il lâcha un soupir tremblotant, puis secoua la tête pour lui-même. Son attitude était complètement idiote ! De quoi avait-il peur ? Il ne s'apprêtait pas à clamer son homosexualité sur la place publique, mais à en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis ! Rien d'horrible n'allait se passer. Les connaissant, ils allaient certainement hausser les épaules sans rien dire puis passer à autre chose.

Frank prit une inspiration, puis, le regard braqué droit devant lui, il commença :

« Au fait, les gars, je… J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... »

Le silence retomba quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Frank se maudit d'être aussi hésitant.

« Ben alors, Frank ? C'est si grave que ça ? » le relança Liam en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Frank vit son sourire amical, le même qu'avait Ray, et il trouva le courage de finir.

« En fait, euh… Je crois que… Non, je le _sais…_ Je… Je suis gay. »

Luttant pour terminer sa phrase, il avait fermé les yeux, et il les rouvrit pour voir les réactions que son annonce suscitait. Il se tourna d'abord vers Liam, et regretta immédiatement d'avoir croisé son regard. Il y lut de la surprise, vite chassée par le dégoût et l'indignation.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, tu es gay ? » s'exclama Liam en se redressant, s'éloignant de Frank du même coup. « Mais depuis quand ? Et depuis quand tu le sais ? »

« Euh, depuis quelque temps, je... »

« Depuis quelque temps ?! Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Mais c'est pas… Mais c'est pas _normal_! »

Frank sentit la colère monter en lui.

« C'est quoi le problème, Liam ? » demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de rester courtois.

« Le problème, c'est qu'on a passé des journées ensemble ! Je t'ai invité chez moi ! _On a dormi dans le même lit_! »

« Et tu as peur de quoi ? Que je t'ai contaminé ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu… que tu ne m'as pas fait des… d-des _trucs_! »

Frank allait répliquer (mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?!) quand Ray intervint :

« Hé, Liam, tu crois pas que ta réaction est un peu disproportionnée ? C'est de Frank qu'on parle, là, ça ne change... »

Frank se tourna vers lui, et le soulagement l'envahit quand il le vit avec sa même expression paisible de toujours. Ray le soutenait ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chose qui lui avait parut aussi évidente lui mettrait un jour les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr que ça change quelque chose ! Ça change tout ! Et ça te concerne aussi, Ray ! Au cas où tu aurais oublié, il a aussi dormi chez toi ! »

Frank serra les poings en même temps que la mâchoire. Il voulait bien être poli et tout ça, mais ça commençait à bien faire. Il allait lui répondre méchamment, mais Ray le devança :

« Ça suffit, Liam. J'ai pas du tout envie d'entendre de telles conneries, alors soit tu la fermes, soit tu te barres de chez moi. »

Liam le fixa, éberlué. Il sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa, et partit sans dire un mot de plus. Les mains de Frank se mirent à trembler, et une déception amère lui noua la gorge. Ray posa alors sa main sur son bras, et il dit d'une voix calme :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, mais une chose est sûre : ne t'avises surtout pas de croire que tu as un quelconque problème, et que tu dois te remettre en question. Parce que c'est pas le cas. »

Frank sentit les larmes se mettre à glisser sur ses joues. Bien sûr qu'il avait envisagé ce genre de réaction, il savait pertinemment dans quel monde il vivait, mais venant de Liam ? Jamais, jamais il n'y aurait cru… Il s'abandonna à son chagrin, redoutant déjà ce que la suite lui réservait.

* * *

(3)

Ses craintes se confirmèrent le lundi suivant. Malgré le soutien de Ray, Frank avait passé un mauvais week-end, et il n'était pas du tout prêt à voir ce qu'il vit quand il descendit du bus scolaire. Un tag immense, qui occupait toute la largeur du trottoir devant le lycée, hurlait en rose criard : « FRANK IERO EST UN PD ! ». Sa bouche se dessécha, et une immense lassitude le gagna. Il était déçu, mais pas surpris il savait qu'une chose de ce genre allait se produire, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Cependant, ça avait quand même été très vite.

« Alors, Iero ? Comme ça on aime la bite ? »

Et ce ne fut que la première remarque d'une longue, longue série.

* * *

(4)

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois, presque deux, que Frank avait fait son annonce, et la fin de l'année scolaire s'approchait à grand pas. Ce n'était pas un mal jamais Frank n'avait attendu les vacances d'été avec autant d'impatience.

Après trois semaines absolument abominables, les élèves avaient fini par se lasser de cette grande nouvelle, mais Liam ne semblait toujours pas s'en remettre. Chaque fois qu'il croisait Frank (ce qui arrivait souvent, étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la même classe), il lui balançait insultes et vacheries, pour lesquelles il semblait avoir une imagination sans limite. Frank n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à son comportement. Liam et lui se connaissaient depuis facilement dix ans, et Frank l'avait toujours considéré comme son frère. Cependant, sa tristesse avait passé, ne laissant que la colère, chaque jour attisée par les attaques de Liam. Seule la présence de Ray l'empêchait encore d'encastrer sa gueule dans le premier mur venu. Ray… C'était par respect pour lui, et pour son soutien, qu'il se retenait de céder à la violence.

Mais c'était enfin vendredi, et Frank allait pouvoir échapper à cette ambiance délétère pendant deux jours complets. Ne pas craquer lui demandait de plus en plus d'énergie, et il avait hâte que les deux heures qu'il restait avant le week-end s'écoulent. Pour le moment, il était seul au coin fumeur, et il savourait cette solitude inespérée. Il sortait d'un devoir surveillé, et l'heure de cours n'étant pas encore finie, la plupart des élèves étaient encore en classe.

Frank poussa un soupir chargé de fumée. C'était agréable de pouvoir profiter de l'après-midi sans être sur le qui-vive. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais aimé venir au lycée, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse devenir une telle corvée. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être aussi idiots ? Et comment pouvaient-ils se _passionner_ pour un sujet aussi insignifiant ? Il voulait bien admettre que sur ce point-là, il était différent, mais des garçons qui aimaient des garçons, il y en avait plein la planète, et depuis longtemps encore. Alors pourquoi tant d'intérêt ?

Il était encore en train de ressasser ces mêmes questions quand un petit groupe d'élèves pénétra dans le coin fumeur. Frank, qui était assis à l'ombre, attendit qu'ils le remarquent. Sa colère se réveilla lorsqu'il reconnut Liam. Il s'évertua au calme, mais Ray n'était pas là…

« Alors, Frank, quoi de prévu pour ce week-end ? » l'interpella alors Liam en s'approchant de lui. « Attends, laisse-moi deviner… Te faire tringler par des mecs, peut-être ? À moins… A moins que tu ne préfères le sexe oral ? »

Comme dans un rêve, Frank se leva et écrasa soigneusement son mégot. Il se sentait étrangement calme, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Mais la fureur continuait de bouillir en lui, et Ray n'était pas là…

« Tu sais, Liam, tu m'as déçu de bien des façons ces derniers temps, mais j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais assez con pour croire que je ne réagirais jamais. »

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur malveillante. Liam sembla se vider de sa substance alors que la peur figeait ses traits. Il esquissa un mouvement comme pour s'enfuir, mais Frank ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'attrapa par le col et balança son poing serré dans le visage de Liam. Son élan l'emporta et ils roulèrent tous les deux à terre.

À partir de là, tout commença à se mélanger. Frank frappa encore et encore. Crispé par la violence, tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais sa haine ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Liam, qui n'avait jamais été un grand bagarreur, essaya encore de s'échapper, mais Frank agrippa son bras et le lui retourna dans le dos. Il entendit un craquement sourd, puis Liam se mit à hurler. Frank comprit qu'il venait de lui casser le bras, mais sa réponse émotionnelle ne fut que très périphérique.

Il aurait continué à s'acharner sur Liam si deux mains puissantes ne l'avaient pas saisi puis tiré en arrière sans ménagement. Frank se débattit pour la forme, mais il avait déjà reconnu la poigne ferme de Ray, et il ne voulait pas le frapper par erreur. Liam gémissait à ses pieds, et Frank prit alors conscience qu'un important groupe d'élèves s'était approché pour profiter du spectacle.

Alarmés par le bruit, des professeurs arrivèrent en courant et dispersèrent les badauds. Frank les regarda faire, et il se demanda avec détachement quelle quantité de merde allait maintenant lui tomber dessus.

Liam fut immédiatement envoyé à l'infirmerie, et alors qu'on le transportait avec autant de délicatesse que possible, Frank sentit l'attention de la foule se reporter sur lui. Il demeura immobile, bien décidé à ne pas bouger le premier. Il voyait bien que tout le monde était en train de juger la scène au regard de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux – et il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour deviner que ce n'était pas à son avantage. L'injustice fit à nouveau exploser sa rage. Il les haïssait, tous il les haïssait pour leurs conclusions hâtives, pour le parti qu'ils prenaient, sans même connaître l'intégralité de l'histoire, sans même _vouloir_ la connaître. Il était d'ores et déjà condamné.

On le traîna jusqu'au bureau du proviseur, où on le fit attendre dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Il y avait bien deux chaises austères assemblées autour d'une table nue, mais Frank était trop en colère pour songer à s'asseoir. Avoir cédé à ses pulsions destructrices ne lui apportait qu'une maigre satisfaction en fait, il culpabilisait déjà. Tout ça ne changeait rien au comportement de Liam, et il en était toujours autant attristé. Et puis il y avait la peur, insidieuse, qui creusait déjà son chemin dans sa poitrine. Il allait avoir un tas de problèmes, comme il n'en avait encore jamais eu. Et quelle serait la réaction de sa mère ?

Frank lanterna un long moment, puis le proviseur entra enfin, accompagné de deux policiers.

« Monsieur Iero. » fit-il d'un ton sec.

Le proviseur s'interrompit, attendant visiblement que Frank se lève pour lui témoigner son respect. Ce dernier – qui s'était finalement assis – ne bougea pas et le fixa du regard, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître la haine qu'il ressentait.

« Votre comportement absolument inadmissible me révolte, Mr Iero. » reprit le proviseur de la même voix cassante. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'accorder plus d'attention à votre cas, et je pense que les services de police seront plus à même de décider de votre sort. »

Les deux policiers, qui étaient restés silencieux, s'approchèrent de Frank.

« Frank Iero ? » demanda le plus grand d'entre eux.

Frank acquiesça, attendant la suite.

« Nous devons vous conduire au commissariat. »

Doucement mais fermement, le flic qui parlait l'attrapa par le bras et le conduisit hors de la pièce.

Tout le lycée semblait s'être donné le mot, et Frank, accompagné de son escorte, dû traverser une masse compacte d'élèves. À un moment, Frank aperçut Ray dans la foule. Ce n'était presque rien, mais cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur : il restait au moins une personne qui ne le détestait pas, ou qui ne se foutait pas ouvertement de sa gueule.

Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat fut interminable. Arrivé là-bas, Frank attendit encore (si longtemps qu'il se demanda même si on ne l'avait pas oublié) puis un vieux flic à l'air morose finit par entrer, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'à un petit bureau encombré, et ils s'assirent de part et d'autre d'un vieil ordinateur poussiéreux. Le flic n'avait encore pas dit un mot, mais Frank eut l'impression que toute cette histoire le soûlait royalement.

« Bon. » commença le flic après un silence. « Nom, prénom ? »

Frank les lui donna, et il le regarda taper laborieusement ces informations sur son clavier. Le flic lui posa ensuite toute une liste de questions classiques (date de naissance, adresse, nom des parents…) et Frank se demanda quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin aborder le cœur du sujet.

« Alors, d'après ce qui est écrit ici, tu t'es battu avec Mr Meyer, et tu as fini par lui casser le bras. Tu confirmes ? »

Frank acquiesça, et le flic nota quelque chose dans son ordinateur.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? »

Frank resta silencieux. Il voulait bien reconnaître ce qu'il avait fait, mais donner ses raisons ? Déjà, il aurait l'air idiot, et en plus ça ne l'aiderait en rien.

Le flic insista.

« Écoutes, t'as pas l'air d'être un gamin taré qui tape les autres sans raison. Et je ne le ferais pas figurer sur le rapport, si c'est ça qui t'embête. »

Frank le regarda, hésitant, puis il répondit à sa question.

« Il m'insultait. Et vous pouvez le marquer dans votre rapport, je m'en fous. »

« Et tu lui as cassé le bras pour ça ? Eh ben, j'aimerais pas être ton ennemi ! »

« Ça durait depuis plusieurs semaines. » ajouta Frank d'une voix sèche, énervé d'avoir à se justifier.

« Hmmm. Et c'était quoi, comme insultes ? »

« … À caractère homophobe. »

Le flic lui jeta un drôle de regard, et Frank comprit quelle question il était en train de se poser : ces insultes, elles étaient _bien_ ou _mal_ fondées ? Frank se sentit une fois de plus jugé, et il regretta d'avoir donné autant de détails.

« En tout cas... » reprit le flic en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. « Mr Meyer et sa famille ont décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre toi, du coup il n'y aura pas de poursuite. On va juste te garder ici jusqu'à ce que tes parents te récupèrent. »

Sa mère, Linda, avait été prévenue avant même que les flics ne l'emmènent, et elle arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, Frank sentit l'anxiété le gagner, vite remplacée par de la panique pure quand sa mère franchit les portes du commissariat. Liam, le proviseur, les flics – tout ça, il s'en foutait, mais sa mère ! Elle allait l'assassiner.

Dans une sorte d'état second, Frank se leva et la rejoignit. Elle l'accueillit sans un mot, le visage crispé et les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. Frank déglutit. Il aurait préféré qu'elle hurle et le traite de tous les noms, tout plutôt que ce silence lourd de désapprobation.

Toujours silencieux, ils quittèrent le commissariat et montèrent en voiture. Sa mère démarra d'une main légèrement tremblante, et ils s'insérèrent dans la circulation. Frank n'osait ni parler, ni la regarder. La colère de sa mère gonflait, emplissant peu à peu l'habitacle.

« Chez les flics… » fit Linda entre ses dents serrées. « Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule, par hasard ? »

Frank fit non la tête, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

« Je t'ai posé une question. »

« N-Non, maman... »

« J'étais en train de bosser _tranquillement_ , tout se passait _pour le mieux_ , et voilà que ton proviseur m'appelle pour, je cite, _m'informer que tu avais blessé un camarade et que tu te trouvais maintenant au commissariat._ »

Sa mère marqua une pause, et Frank se recroquevilla sur son siège.

« J'ai donc ensuite appelé ledit commissariat, et on m'a expliqué que tu avais frappé un garçon de ta classe, et que tu lui avais cassé le bras, l'expédiant ainsi à l'hôpital. »

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, puis sa colère trop longtemps retenue explosa avec violence.

« Tu peux me dire quand est-ce que tu es devenu un véritable sauvage ?! Mais pour qui tu te prends, nom de Dieu ?! Depuis quand tu tapes les gens, hein ?! _Depuis quand_ _tu casses les bras des gens ?!_ »

Frank savait que sa mère n'attendait pas de réponse, alors il resta muet. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer, alors que les larmes s'accumulaient sous ses paupières.

« Frapper les gens n'est _jamais_ une solution ! Rien ne justifie la violence, tu m'entends ?! _Rien_! »

Le silence retomba avec lourdeur, grésillant sous la tension accumulée. Frank n'avait rien à dire. Sa mère avait raison – et bien sûr qu'elle avait raison ! Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Je suis déçue, Frank. Je suis vraiment déçue. »

Frank ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose à présent, qu'ils arrivent vite à la maison pour qu'il puisse aller se terrer dans sa chambre. Il essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue, et il lutta pour faire sortir de sa gorge serrée ces quelques mots :

« Je… Je suis désolé, maman... »

« C'est bien le moins que tu puisses faire ! »

Frank serra les dents. Quelle connerie, mais quelle monumentale connerie… ! Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant regretté d'avoir ouvert sa gueule. Si seulement il n'avait rien dit ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et aujourd'hui aurait été une journée comme les autres. À cette heure, il serait certainement en train de faire de la guitare avec Liam et Ray...

Frank repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ray. Si ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème, alors pourquoi c'était à lui d'en subir toutes les conséquences ?

* * *

(5)

Quelques jours plus tard, Frank reçut une lettre de son lycée. Suite à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Liam, il avait été exclu du lycée pour le reste de la semaine, et cette lettre l'informait que le statut de son exclusion était passé de temporaire à permanent.

Ce n'était pas très surprenant, et ni lui ni sa mère ne s'attendaient à autre chose. Faisant preuve d'un optimisme forcé, Frank essayait de voir le verre plein : au moins, Liam n'avait pas porté plainte contre lui, et devoir changer de lycée était un moindre mal.

Le soir venu, alors que la chaleur du jour cédait enfin face à la fraîcheur de la nuit, Frank et sa mère se retrouvèrent dans le jardin de leur maison. Linda s'alluma une cigarette, la flamme du briquet illuminant son visage, et Frank la regarda faire avec envie. Il l'aurait volontiers imitée, mais il ne tenait pas à se faire décapiter. Linda était au courant qu'il fumait, bien sûr, mais ils avaient une sorte d'accord tacite : tant qu'il était discret, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Linda le regarda avec un sourire amusé. Ça devait être une torture pour lui... Elle l'aurait volontiers laissé mariner encore un peu, mais il fallait qu'ils discutent de choses importantes, et Frank ne serait certainement pas attentif tant qu'il ne fumerait pas lui aussi.

« Tiens, Frank, prends une cigarette. » fit-elle en lui tendant son paquet. « Promis, je dirais rien à ta mère. »

Frank lui jeta un regard interrogateur, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Non, ce n'est ni une blague, ni un piège. Et dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Frank ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et attrapa une cigarette. Il l'alluma avec un plaisir non feint, même si la situation le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bon, à propos de l'année prochaine... » commença Linda après un moment. « Je sais qu'on a encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Je vais regarder pour un nouveau lycée. J'en trouverais bien un, avec tout ce qu'il y a dans cette ville... »

« Justement, à propos de ça, il faut… Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. »

Frank, silencieux, se tourna vers elle et la regarda hésiter. Ce devait être important, car Linda n'était pas du genre à chercher ses mots.

« Tu sais, ma boîte fonctionne vraiment pas mal en ce moment, et les directeurs ont donc décidé d'ouvrir une succursale en dehors de la Californie. Ils ont commencé à recruter sur place, mais il y a quelque temps, ils sont passés dans les bureaux pour voir si certains d'entre nous seraient intéressés pour aller bosser dans cette nouvelle agence. Je pensais dire oui, surtout que je ne peux plus encadrer les gens avec lesquels je travaille... »

« C'est vrai que ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal d'aller voir ailleurs... Mais il y a un _mais_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hm... Ça se pourrait... Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue... »

« Allez, balance ! »

« Okay, okay ! » répondit Linda, levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Cette agence, elle se trouve à Belleville, dans le New-Jersey. »

Frank écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Le New-Jersey ! Carrément ! Il savait à peu près situer l'état, mais seulement parce que New-York s'y trouvait.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je tournais autour du pot ? »

« Maintenant, oui... »

« Et… tu en penses quoi ? »

Frank s'accorda une minute de réflexion. C'était loin, très loin même, mais... Il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il en avait vraiment marre de cette ville, et de la Californie en général. Et tout compte fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui les retenait ici, ni lui ni sa mère. Il eut une petite grimace en pensant à Ray. Bon, _lui_ , il comprendrait. Et puis, ça ne serait que temporaire : après, ils iraient habiter à New-York, et ils essaieraient de percer dans la musique. Alors, qu'il parte dans le New-Jersey ou en Alaska…

« Ben… Il paraît que c'est joli, le New-Jersey… Et puis, il fera moins chaud qu'ici ! » finit par répondre Frank.

Linda éclata de rire.

« J'avoue que ce n'est pas négligeable, comme avantage ! Alors, c'est okay pour toi si d'ici la fin de l'été, on remballe et on se casse direction l'Atlantique ? »

* * *

(6)

La nuit était maintenant tout à fait tombée, et ils étaient sur le point de rentrer quand Linda posa une dernière question :

« Au fait, Frank… Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, au lycée ? »

Frank se figea, et il serra les poings lorsque son sentiment d'injustice raviva sa colère.

Sans même y penser, il s'alluma une autre cigarette, et il tira plusieurs bouffées dessus avant de se sentir assez calme pour parler sans se mettre à hurler.

« Tu… Tu te souviens de Liam ? »

« Évidemment. »

« On s'est… On s'est disputé à propos d'un truc, et... »

Frank s'interrompit. Ça ne lui posait aucun problème de raconter à sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement, il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de son homosexualité, et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait tout lui expliquer sans la mentionner.

Frank poussa un soupir. Pourquoi tout devenait-il compliqué dès qu'il s'agissait de son orientation sexuelle ? Ce n'était pourtant pas _si_ important que ça !

Oh, et puis zut ! Il n'avait qu'à considérer cette discussion comme l'occasion idéale de la lui annoncer.

« En fait, pour que tu puisses bien comprendre, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant. »

Linda l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de la main, et Frank réunit son courage.

« Je… Hm… Je… Je suis gay. »

Linda dissimula son sourire avant de répondre.

« Hé, dis pas ça comme si c'était une fatalité ! C'est pas mortel, que je sache ! »

Elle se mit à rigoler, et Frank sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Il avait beau faire le malin, il était quand même rassuré que sa mère le prenne de cette façon.

« Et puis, la prochaine fois, essaie de m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Frank lui jeta un regard étonné, puis il se sentit rougir sans comprendre pourquoi. Il se sentait bizarrement mis à nu, et il dut faire un effort pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

« Enfin, bon… Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne – de mon homosexualité, je veux dire – et il y a un mois, à peu près, j'ai décidé de le dire à Ray et Liam. Et il a… il a _mal_ réagi. Vraiment mal réagi.

À partir de là, il a commencé à se foutre de ma gueule et à m'insulter. Je te jure que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'ignorer et me contenir, mais… J'ai fini par craquer, et la suite, tu la connais. »

Frank se tut. Présentée ainsi, cette affaire avait l'air encore plus idiote qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et dire que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout à cause de ça !

Linda, de son côté, serrait les lèvres. Elle était attristée par l'injustice que devait ressentir Frank en ce moment. Personne ne lui avait demandé sa version des faits, et il avait été condamné sans même pouvoir s'exprimer.

« Je comprends mieux, maintenant. » fit-elle en se rallumant une dernière cigarette. « Mais que ce soit bien clair entre nous : ça explique, mais ça n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fait, d'accord ? »

Il lui sembla que sa voix avait manqué de conviction, mais Frank ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« Oui, maman, je le sais bien... »

« Enfin, tout ça appartient au passé maintenant. »

Frank hocha la tête, et ils finirent de fumer en silence.

« Une dernière chose, Frank : je ne veux plus _jamais_ avoir à te récupérer chez les flics, tu m'entends ? »

« C'est promis… Linda. »

« Et ne m'appelle pas Linda ! Je suis ta mère ! »


	23. Chapter 23

(1)

Frank eut un sourire en repensant à cette scène. Sa mère détestait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Il revint au temps présent quand il entendit Gee parler à côté de lui.

« C'est vraiment… vraiment malhonnête, ce qui t'est arrivé… Ils n'auraient jamais dû te virer, surtout sans te demander ta version de l'histoire... »

Frank n'avait pas eu l'intention de raconter tout ça à Gee, mais, impatients, les mots étaient tout de même sortis. Cependant, il ne le regrettait pas ce n'était peut-être pas très intéressant, mais il n'avait aucune raison de le lui cacher.

« Ouais… Mais c'est du passé maintenant, ce n'est plus si important... »

Il se tut un instant pour suivre le cours de ses pensées. Quand il reprit la parole, un sourire commençait à étirer ses lèvres :

« Et puis tu sais, si je n'avais pas été viré, je n'aurais jamais déménagé ici et on ne se serait certainement jamais rencontré, alors... »

Il vit le rouge envahir les joues de Gee, et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il mêlait ses doigts aux siens. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça à l'époque, mais finalement il n'était pas mécontent de ce qu'il lui était arrivé l'année dernière. Avoir pu rencontrer Gee rattrapait tous les ennuis qu'il avait eu, et de loin.

* * *

(2)

Les parents de McMillan arrivèrent les premiers. Prévenu de leur arrivée, le lieutenant Sanders s'avança pour les accueillir, et il les emmena dans son bureau pour leur expliquer de quoi il en retournait.

À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, le père de Parker arriva à son tour. Dès qu'il entra, Morgan se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et, les yeux rivés au sol, il sembla perdre la moitié de sa taille – et aussi de son âge. Il n'avait plus rien de l'ado qui s'était mis en tête de démolir quelqu'un.

Le lieutenant se présenta à nouveau, et leur enjoignit de le suivre. Parker, qui fixait toujours le linoléum usé, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La voix sourde de son père claqua alors dans la salle d'attente :

« Dépêche-toi d'obéir. »

Morgan bondit immédiatement de sa chaise, et il se précipita vers son père en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Ils disparurent ensuite dans le couloir à la suite du lieutenant.

Quand ils repassèrent un moment plus tard, Morgan avait l'air encore plus pitoyable qu'avant. Il se tenait à une distance prudente de son père, et Gee sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Morgan avait l'air d'être terrifié par son père. Il se demanda s'il existait une Mme Parker quelque part, et il espéra que cette histoire idiote n'allait pas prendre un tour trop malheureux.

Frank observa Gee et les différentes expressions qui se succédèrent sur son visage. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner à quoi il pensait, et Frank fut à nouveau frappé par l'innocence de Gee. Ce type, ce sale enfoiré de gros con de Parker, avait essayé à peine quelques heures plus tôt de lui faire du mal, et Gee, loin de lui en vouloir, éprouvait de la pitié pour lui. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'autant d'abnégation ? Frank n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre, Gee était bien trop pur pour le monde de merde dans lequel ils vivaient.

* * *

(3)

Parker et McMillan partis, Frank et Gee se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle d'attente, avec encore plus d'une heure à patienter.

Frank était nerveux. Il avait commencé à se ronger les ongles, et son regard allait de la pendule à la porte d'entrée. Il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie d'affronter sa mère, ni sa consternation. Mais elle avait compris, la dernière fois, non ? Alors peut-être qu'elle comprendrait encore… ? Frank fronça les sourcils, en colère contre lui-même. C'était idiot, complètement idiot. Sa mère allait le détruire, et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Gee, de son côté, réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à la mère de Frank. Il était bien décidé à lui parler, même si ça le terrorisait complètement. Il espérait pouvoir le faire avant que le lieutenant Sanders n'arrive, mais ça risquait d'être très juste. De plus, il n'était pas certain qu'on le laisserait aller au bout de ses explications.

Gee se creusa la tête, essayant de trouver une solution. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à… Une idée éclata soudainement dans son esprit. Oui, ça pouvait marcher… mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

« Il faut que je sorte, Frank. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Il se leva avant que Frank n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, et il se dirigea droit vers l'agent qui les surveillait. Il lui demanda avec autant d'aplomb que possible :

« J'ai le droit de partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Solennel, le flic hocha la tête, et Gee quitta de la pièce sans plus attendre. Il traversa l'accueil sans un mot et sortit dans la chaleur de l'après-midi.

C'était ça, la solution ! S'il voulait parler à la mère de Frank, il fallait qu'il le fasse avant même qu'elle n'entre dans le commissariat ! Ainsi, ils seraient seuls, et il pourrait prendre le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais…

 _Mais !_

 _Comment allait-il faire pour la reconnaître ?_

Au même moment, une voiture se gara non loin de lui, coupant l'assaut de sa panique. Une femme brune en descendit, et claqua violemment la portière derrière elle. Elle fourra les clés dans son sac et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'entrée du poste.

Gee sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Frank. Leurs traits se répartissaient avec la même harmonie sur leur visage, et ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et, cachant ses mains derrière son dos pour en dissimuler le tremblement, il s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle allait le dépasser.

« M-Mme Iero ? »

La femme se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un drôle d'air – si longtemps que Gee cru bien s'être trompé.

« Ça se pourrait. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« J-Je m'appelle Gee… Gerard W-Way, et je… je suis dans le même lycée que F-Frank… votre… votre fils... »

« Tu as l'air très gentil, Gerard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter. »

« J-J-J'étais avec F-Frank quand il... quand il s'est fait... »

« Et tu l'as attendu ici tout l'après-midi ? Eh bien, je suis désolée de ruiner tes attentes, mais Frank ne ressortira pas ce soir. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. »

Gee la regarda s'éloigner avec horreur, et, il s'exclama :

« Je voulais juste vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Linda Iero s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois. Mais qui était donc ce gosse ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard tendu. Elle se demanda depuis quand elle changeait d'avis aussi facilement, mais elle décida quand même de l'écouter. Elle pourrait toujours partir s'il lui donnait l'impression de raconter des salades.

« Okay, Gerard. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé – s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui le mérite. »

Elle le vit déglutir plusieurs fois, et il reprit timidement la parole.

« F-F-Frank et moi, on... On avait décidé de se retrouver au parc cette après-midi. Je suis arrivé le premier, et je me suis assis sur un banc pour l'attendre. Puis t-trois garçons sont arrivés, et ils ont commencé à... à m'embêter... C'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, et... Enfin... Frank est arrivé à ce moment-là, et il m'a... il m'a défendu. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est battu. »

Nul.

C'était _nul_.

Pouvait-on faire pire résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé au parc ?

« Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est de ma faute. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour se rattraper. « Frank ne se serait pas battu si je... si j'avais... Tout est de ma faute, Mme Iero. Ne lui en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

Linda le fixa, stupéfaite. Cette histoire était totalement abracadabrante (dans quoi Frank était-il _encore_ aller se fourrer ?), mais elle le _croyait_. Personne n'aurait été inventer un truc pareil, surtout si c'était pour au final endosser toute la responsabilité – les gens avaient plutôt tendance à faire le contraire.

Et puis, il transpirait littéralement l'honnêteté. Il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux un seul instant, et elle voyait bien qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais alors, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi était-il venu à sa rencontre pour lui déclamer ses explications bancales ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le motiver ? Et puis elle se rappela quelque chose, et le lien se fit soudainement, trop évident pour que ce soit le fruit de son imagination.

Les dernières semaines avant les examens, Frank avait passé tout son temps à réviser, avec un « copain », comme il disait. Linda se demanda si elle n'avait pas en face d'elle le _copain_ en question. Qui manifestement était un peu plus qu'un simple camarade de lycée. Linda ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça expliquait bien des choses, en effet.

Gerard la regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux implorants, et elle eut envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

« Okay, okay, Gerard, j'ai compris… Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas m'énerver, tout dépendra de la version que me donnera Frank. Et de celle que me donneront les flics. »

Gee poussa un soupir. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu, et il espérait que les choses n'allaient pas tourner trop mal.

Linda lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de pénétrer dans le commissariat. À travers les portes vitrées, Gee la regarda s'adresser à l'accueil, puis s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment, rejoignant sans doute la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Frank. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la suivre, mais il n'en fit rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il puisse faire.

S'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la porte du commissariat, il s'alluma une cigarette. La première bouffée lui fit du bien, ainsi que les suivantes, et il fit son possible pour contrôler son inquiétude.

* * *

(4)

Gee patientait depuis une éternité quand Frank et sa mère ressortirent du commissariat. En le voyant, Frank lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Tu es encore là, Gee ? Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi... »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul maintenant... Et puis, je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé... » répondit Gee.

« Ça a été moins pire que je ne le pensais, et c'est grâce à toi, Gee, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, je... »

« On y va, Frank ? »

Linda avait déjà regagné la voiture et, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle regardait les deux adolescents par la fenêtre ouverte.

« J'arrive, maman ! » lança Frank par-dessus son épaule. « Viens, Gee, on va te déposer chez toi en passant. »

« Oh, non, Frank, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais rentrer à pied, je... »

Mais Frank était déjà parti, entraînant Gee avec lui.

« On peut ramener Gee chez lui, maman ? »

Linda ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer son fils avec insistance.

« Il habite juste à côté de chez nous, on ne va pas le laisser rentrer à pied, si ? » plaida Frank, sachant pertinemment qu'il en devrait une à sa mère, et qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire remarquer.

« Bon, d'accord. » capitula Linda. « Mais c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter avec toi ! »

Frank la remercia, et ouvrit la portière à Gee avant de se glisser à son tour dans la voiture.

L'habitacle sentait le tabac et les papiers oubliés, et ça rappela à Gee l'odeur de Frank. Baigné par la chaleur, Gee se surprit à sourire. La journée avait été stressante, mais, malgré tout, il se sentait détendu. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais la mère de Frank n'avait pas l'air en colère – en tout cas, moins que quand elle était arrivée au commissariat. Avec un peu de chance, Frank ne serait peut-être pas trop puni.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la rue de Gee. Linda se gara juste devant sa maison, et il pria pour que ses parents n'aient pas la bonne idée de regarder par la fenêtre au même moment.

« M-Merci beaucoup, Mme Iero... »

« Pas de souci, Gerard. Et tu peux m'appeler Linda. » fit cette dernière en lui adressant un sourire dans le rétroviseur.

Gee hocha la tête, et sortit de la voiture après un dernier remerciement. Frank sortit lui aussi, et il prit les mains de Gee dans les siennes avant de murmurer :

« Je... Je suis désolé pour cette après-midi, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme prévu... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Frank, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Et puis, on a quand même passé du temps ensemble, alors... »

Frank acquiesça.

« En tout cas, on se revoit vite, hein ? J'essaierai de négocier avec ma mère pour sortir ce week-end. » ajouta Frank en baissant encore la voix.

Gee acquiesça vivement, comptant déjà les jours qui le séparaient de la fin de semaine.

* * *

(5)

Après avoir regardé la porte de chez Gee se refermer derrière lui, Frank remonta en voiture et attendit que sa mère démarre, ce qu'elle ne fit pas immédiatement. Linda s'alluma une cigarette et la fuma sans dire un mot. Frank, qui savait à quoi s'attendre, patienta en silence. Elle finit par écraser soigneusement son mégot dans le cendrier de la voiture, et elle demanda :

« Ces garçons... Tu t'es battu parce qu'ils allaient faire du mal à Gerard ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Frank. « Et il préférerait que tu l'appelles Gee – je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop son prénom. »

Linda eut un sourire en coin. Il y eut de nouveau un silence, puis elle reprit après un soupir :

« Ce qui m'aide, c'est que tu vas bientôt être majeur, et avec un peu de chance, c'était la dernière fois que j'avais à faire ça ! »

Soulagé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Frank s'autorisa à sourire lui aussi.

« Je te désignerais toujours comme personne à prévenir en cas de problème, tu sais. »

Linda remit le contact, souriant cette fois-ci de toutes ses dents.

« Je pourrais toujours dire que je ne te connais pas ! »


	24. Chapter 24

(1)

Le mercredi suivant, les résultats des examens furent enfin publiés. Dès dix heures, les élèves arrivèrent en masse au lycée pour les consulter. Les cris de joie se mêlèrent aux pleurs, et les embrassades se multiplièrent. Voulant tous les deux éviter la foule (même si ça signifiait attendre plus longtemps), Gee et Frank avaient convenu de se retrouver à onze heures, et Gee était bientôt prêt à partir de chez lui.

Il retrouva Mikey qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, et Gee avait accepté avec joie, même si ça entraînait un certain nombre de complications. Il avait toujours pris grand soin de séparer sa vie au lycée de sa vie chez lui, et savoir que les deux allaient bientôt se rencontrer n'était pas sans le stresser. Amener Mikey dans son lycée l'inquiétait vraiment – et si quelque chose d'horrible arrivait ? De plus, l'idée que Mikey et Frank se rencontrent ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il savait que c'était inévitable, mais il aurait préféré attendre encore un peu.

« Ça va, Gee ? » demanda Mikey.

« O-Oui... » répondit Gee en sortant de ses pensées. « Ça peut aller... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gee... Tu as bossé comme un malade, il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'aies pas réussi tes examens. »

Mikey lui adressa un sourire, auquel Gee répondit vaillamment. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures, et sortirent de la maison. Ils rejoignirent la rue déserte. Le soleil approchait de son zénith, et la chaleur pesait sur les trottoirs. L'été était là.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée d'un pas tranquille, et ils furent bientôt en vue du bâtiment. Gee ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir Frank. Ce dernier était assis sous les arrêts de bus, et il fumait une cigarette en battant la mesure avec son pied. Gee sentit un grand sourire niais s'étirer sur son visage. Retrouver Frank était la meilleure chose au monde.

Sentant son regard, Frank se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un signe de la main. Il se leva et vint à leur rencontre.

« Hé, salut, Gee ! Ça va ? »

Frank lui souriait largement, et comme à chaque fois, Gee était rassuré de voir que tout ça était bien réel, que ce qu'il y avait entre Frank et lui ne sortait pas de son imagination.

« Oui et toi ? Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ? »

« Non, à l'instant. » répondit Frank avant de se tourner vers Mikey : « Tu dois être Mikey, n'est-ce pas ? Moi c'est Frank. »

« Enchanté. » fit Mikey d'une voix douce.

« Gee m'a dit que tu jouais de la basse, c'est vrai ? »

« Euh, oui, en effet, ça fait quelque temps que j'apprends. Que j'essaie, en tout cas... » répondit Mikey en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

« Cool ! » continua Frank. « Moi, je fais de la gratte, ça te dirait qu'on se capte un de ces jours pour jouer ensemble ? »

Mikey opina avec un sourire, se doutant qu'il serait de toute façon amené à beaucoup recroiser Frank cet été.

Un instant plus tard, les trois garçons entrèrent dans le lycée. Il y avait encore un grand nombre d'élèves disséminés un peu partout, et Frank essaya de ne pas se laisser influencer par leur état. Depuis la veille au soir, il se sentait complètement survolté, et il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les examens ne lui paraissaient pas _si_ importants, mais ils étaient quand même déterminants pour son avenir. Il se demandait maintenant s'il n'avait pas pris tout ça un peu trop par-dessus la jambe. Comme si c'était le moment d'avoir de telles considérations !

Frank aspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il jeta un coup d'œil. à Gee. Celui-ci tremblait tellement qu'il pouvait presque le sentir. Il s'approcha et serra sa main dans la sienne. Gee lui rendit son étreinte sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur les grands panneaux d'affichage qui leur faisaient face. Gee hésitait. Finalement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. L'échec serait trop dur à supporter, alors peut-être valait-il mieux rester dans l'ignorance. Comment ferait-il, si Frank partait et lui non ?

Il sentit son regard et celui de Mikey posés sur lui, et il fit son possible pour paraître calme. De toute façon, les faits étaient là, et qu'il ait envie de les connaître ou non ne changerait rien.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les panneaux, et ils commencèrent à lire la longue liste de noms à la recherche des leurs. Frank trouva le sien en premier, et lut avec une anxiété croissante la ligne qui le suivait : _Iero Jr., Frank – examens validés._ Alors que le soulagement le gagnait, il se tourna vers Gee, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que son résultat soit aussi positif. Frank croisa son regard à la fois incrédule et radieux, et sa joie explosa.

« Tu les as eus, Gee ?! Tu les as eus ?! »

« O-Oui, Frank, oui ! Toi aussi ? »

« Wouhou ! Moi aussi, Gee ! À nous New-York ! »

Cédant à son impulsion, Frank prit Gee dans ses bras et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue. Tout à son étonnement, Gee se laissa faire sans protester. Frank le relâcha un moment plus tard, et Gee se tourna vers son frère, qui arborait le même sourire que lui.

« Tu te rends compte, Mikey ? J'y suis arrivé ! _On_ y est arrivé ! »

« Il n'y a donc que moi qui ne soit pas surpris ? »

* * *

(2)

Après la découverte des résultats, Frank et Gee s'étaient rués chez eux pour appeler leurs parents et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Linda avait hurlé de joie au téléphone, et les parents de Gee (pas plus surpris que leur second fils) s'étaient engagés à fêter ça dignement.

Mais ils ne s'étaient pas assez vus à leur goût, et Frank appela Gee en début d'après-midi, lui proposant de passer chez lui. Gee accepta immédiatement, et Mikey le regarda repartir avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin de Frank, mais il leur apparu bien vite qu'ils étaient trop excités pour tenir en place. Ils repartirent donc, sans destination précise en tête. Ils marchèrent longtemps, discutant de choses et d'autres, et leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Coupant à travers champs, ils rejoignirent une petite forêt avoisinante et ils s'allongèrent à l'ombre des arbres.

« C'est fini, Gee… T'arrive à t'en rendre compte, toi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… Pas encore… Ça fait bizarre de savoir que je vais quitter l'endroit où j'ai passé toute ma vie... »

Un nuage passa, et un oiseau se mit à chanter au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Tu sais... » reprit Gee. « J'ai hâte d'être à New-York, mais en même temps... »

N'osant pas la terminer, Gee laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais Frank avait compris.

« Mais en même temps ça fait flipper, hein ? »

Gee acquiesça. En effet, c'était effrayant, mais c'était aussi – et surtout – incroyablement merveilleux. L'excitation le gagna à nouveau, et son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre ses côtes. Ça arrivait ! C'était en train d'arriver, tout, en ce moment-même ! Tout ce à quoi il avait rêvé si souvent sans jamais oser y croire ! Les Beaux-Arts ! New-York ! Et Frank, bien sûr !

C'était trop pour être supportable, et pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, il se tourna vers Frank et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Frank le serra contre lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis qu'ils avaient eu leurs résultats, et ses joues lui faisaient mal. Mais il était heureux, heureux, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Voir ses projets se réaliser et avoir Gee près de lui le remplissait de joie. Il le serra encore un peu plus fort. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui.

Ils restèrent un très long moment à l'abri de la forêt, et ne reprirent le chemin de chez eux que lorsque le soleil amorça sa descente. Ils se prirent par la main, et ils gardèrent leurs doigts entremêlés, même après avoir à nouveau franchi les limites de la ville. Il y avait encore plein de choses horribles dans le monde, mais pour le moment, _tout allait bien_.

FIN


End file.
